Truth or Dare
by 8ternity
Summary: [CHAP 13 UP!] [MATURE CONTENT/NC 21]Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon. VerKwan/HanKwan/BooNon couple Seventeen couple/Slight! JohnTen Couple NCT couple/Seventeen and NCT members and more/rated m/happy ending/yaoi/boyxboy/BL/M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

.

Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan, bahunya tegap, hidungnya mancung, matanya agak kecoklatan, terlihat seorang _halfer_. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut menatap nyalang sekitarnya yang nampak sibuk.

" _Oh my god, I gotta culture shock_." Sebenarnya dia bisa Bahasa Korea. Tapi kepalanya sakit mendengar logat aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Vernonie sayang…" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan Bahasa Korea yang sengaja diimutkan.

"Iya, Chan sayang." Menarik seseorang yang memelukinya dari belakang, seorang yang lebih muda darinya tapi dengan mudah menarik hatinya.

"Vernon, jangan buat Chan malu…" Chan menunduk dalam bersama topi _B-Boy_ nya yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, jangan membuatku memakanmu di sini." Vernon berbisik kecil dan merangkul Chan pergi.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka di Incheon Airport. Baru dari New York, Amerika Serikat. Vernon diminta kembali ke Korea Selatan. Negara yang sudah ia tinggalkan sekitar 12 tahun. Ia hanya tinggal di Korea Selatan hingga umur 7 tahun. Ia pun lahir di New York. Jadi ia cukup banyak melupakan soal Korea Selatan. Tapi ayahnya bilang, Vernon harus mulai mencari pengalaman kerja. Ayahnya adalah CEO Choi Corp, dimana Scoups Choi sebagai pemimpin dan kakek Choi sebagai pemilik. Sebuah perusahaan yang mereka rintis dengan kisah panjang. Itu sebabnya keluarga Choi mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik dan keras. Menghindari tingkah semena-mena lahir di darah putra Choi. Tampan, baik, dan bertanggung jawab membuat mereka tampak sempurna, namun putra-putra Choi tidak lahir dengan kesempurnaan sepenuhnya. Baik Vernon maupun Scoups tumbuh dengan kondisi seksual menyimpang. Dan beruntung keluarga Choi tidak masalah tentang itu. Terutama saat Scoups si tertua sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pria berdarah Korea yang lahir di Los Angeles bernama Joshua Hong dengan anugerah penyandang _Klinefelter_. Sebuah sindrom sebenarnya, tapi karena itu dia menjadi pria istimewa yang dapat memiliki anak. Sedangkan Vernon Choi sedang punya hubungan manis bersama Lee Chan, seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang menarik hati Vernon. Murni seorang lelaki bukan penyandang _Klinefelter_. Tapi meski ia tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun, tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan itu, selama Vernon bahagia.

Mereka hanya terus menunggu sambil mengobrol ataupun melakukan beberapa kesibukan masing-masing, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput mereka dan mengantarkan ke rumah Scoups di Seoul. Chan memang memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Vernon, karena kebetulan sedang liburan musim panas di universitasnya. Sebut saja liburan gratis.

" _Excuse me…"_ Seseorang pria dengan suara manis yang dilembut-lembutkan. Membuat dua pasangan ini menoleh ke arah suara.

" _Are you Vernon Choi and Lee Chan_?" Orang itu memasang senyum di wajah cantiknya, tubuh sintalnya yang tertutup baju kemeja kantoran dan celana longgar langsung membungkuk hormat saat Vernon dan Chan menatap dengan kening bertaut.

" _My name is Boo Seumgkwan… I… I am… I…_ "

"Bahasa Korea saja. Jangan dipaksa Boo Seungkwan-ssi." Bahasa inggrisnya kacau dan penyebutannya juga tidak beres, membuat Vernon yang tumbuh besar di Amerika merasa agak muak. Seungkwan bisa lihat calon ketua divisinya di kantor sedang memutar matanya jengah.

"Apa kau yang menjemput kami?" Bertanya dengan tampang santai dan bersiap berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya, Vernon Choi _Sajangnim_. Silakan…" Seungkwan memberi senyum agak dipaksakan, berpikir bahwa bosnya ini seorang yang arogan.

Seungkwan kerepotan membawa dua koper besar sambil mulutnya tidak berhenti memberitahu tempatnya memarkir mobil. Matanya juga jengah melihat Vernon dan Chan yang asik menebar kemesraan.

"Silakan Vernon _Sajangnim_. Mobilnya di sini." Seungkwan sudah membuka pintu penumpang di samping kemudi untuk Vernon.

"Jangan panggil _sajangnim_. Aku terlalu tua untuk itu. Panggil saja Vernon-ssi. Dan… Seungkwan-ssi, aku akan duduk di kursi penumpang tengah bersama Chan." Seungkwan mengangguk patuh, menutup pintu dengan debuman agak keras. Dengan cepat membuka pintu penumpang tengah untuk Vernon dan berlari cepat ke sebelah untuk membukakan pintu Chan. Hingga kemudian menuju bagasi dan memasukkan koper. Sekaligus juga jadi _driver_.

Mendengus sekali sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Kemudian masuk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

'Kalau bukan karena uang bonus janji Jeonghan _hyung_ , mana aku mau." Seungkwan mendumel dalam hatinya. Mengatur napas agar tidak mendengus sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

Seungkwan memutar matanya jengah saat mengintip melalui _spion dasbor_ , Vernon sedang menciumi pipi Chan.

"Permisi, Vernon-ssi. Kita akan kemana?" Seungkwan sengaja meninggikan suara sampai Chan mendelik kesal padanya. Pasalnya Seungkwan hanya diminta menjemput, mana ia tahu tujuan mereka.

" _Café_ yang bagus, _please_." Vernon nampak biasa-biasa saja. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

Sepuluh menit habis dengan Seungkwan yang kebosanan dan jengah mendengar kecipak bibir di belakangnya. Seungkwan ingin mendengar musik, tapi takut bosnya tidak suka. Jadi Seungkwan hanya bernyanyi didalam hatinya, merutuki menjadi supir bosnya dan pacar bos yang ternyata sama-sama punya hormon berlebih.

"Kau bisa memutar musik. Lagi pula, kenapa Korea punya _café_ bagus yang jauh?" Vernon mendumel lirih, mulai tertutup _tape_ Seungkwan. Seungkwan bernyanyi kecil, membiarkan dua orang di belakangnya bermesraan ria.

" _Anyway_ Seungkwan-ssi, suaramu _okay_ juga. Lebih bagus daripada suara Joshua _Hyung_." Vernon terlihat santai saja mengobrol sambil bermesraan, mungkin di Amerika itu biasa. Seungkwan reflek melihat dari _spion dasbor_. Namun langsung menyipit saat matanya terasa perih melihat pemandangann di belakangnya.

"Tidak juga, Vernon-ssi. Nanti saat di kantor. Saat Vernon-ssi bertemu Dokyeom _Hyung_ , suaranya luar biasa." Seungkwan bisa dengar Vernon yang tertawa dan itu membuatnya tersenyum, merasa bosnya tidak searogan perkiraannya.

"Ternyata kantor kakek punya banyak calon _idol_. Kupikir aku bisa mendirikan _agency_." Vernon tertawa lagi dan berbicara santai, membuat Seungkwan mengecilkan _volume_.

"Ya, kita punya banyak, Vernon-ssi. Kami sering _karaoke_ bersama. Sampai kupikir, kami bisa jadi _boygroup_." Seungkwan terkekeh meski tatapannya serius menatap jalanan. Vernon juga terkekeh.

" _Alright_ … kalau begitu bentuk _boygroup_ Choi Corp untuk perusahaan kita." Seungkwaan tertawa mendengar ide Vernon, itu konyol. Membiarkan Vernon yang terdiam, ia tidak semudah ini dekat dengan orang asing. Tapi Seungkwan itu menyenangkan baginya.

" _Okay_ , Vernon-ssi. Kita sudah sampai." Seungkwan mulai memasuki area parkir elit dan ia mendengar Chan bergirang nyaring menyalurkan rasa senangnya.

Seungkwan bisa tebak Chan itu lebih muda daripada mereka. Vernon tertawa, mengusak rambut Chan kemudian memeluknya. Tapi Chan meronta dan berdecak nyaring. Seungkwan bukan pacar Chan, tapi dia yang malah merasa kecewa menanggapi respon Chan. Seungkwan tidak bisa membayangkan sekecewa apa Vernon. Namun Seungkwan mendengar Vernon terkekeh, seakan sudah terbiasa.

Mobil sudah dihentikan dan Chan langsung keluar sendiri.

"Seungkwan-ssi, aku keluar sendiri. Sepertinya Chan sudah lapar." Vernon tersenyum. Seungkwan bisa melihat melalui _spion dasbor_ Vernon yang tergesa melepas _seltbelt_ -nya lalu keluar dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Seungkwan ikut bergegas, merasa malu terlambat daripada bosnya.

"Seungkwan-ssi, kau bisa ikut makan." Vernon berbicara cepat, kemudian mengejar Chan yang berjalan duluan. Seungkwan hanya berjengit tidak suka saat Vernon merangkul Chan yang malah memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Itu hubungan apa, sih? Kok Vernon-ssi jatuh cinta dengan Chan-ssi." Seungkwan langsung mengambil langkah cepat saat Vernon menoleh sebentar padanya.

Vernon membukakan pintu _café_ untuk Chan, lonceng _café_ berdering dan membuat para pelayan menoleh. Vernon masih membuka pintu, membiarkan Seungkwan ikut masuk.

"Aku bisa menunggu di luar, Vernon-ssi." Seungkwan berbicara dengan suara kecil, sedikit mendorong Vernon masuk.

"Tidak, Seungkwan-ssi. Kau bisa pesan apapun, aku akan traktir. Untuk awal sebagai rekan kerja yang baik." Vernon melihat Seungkwan yang ragu.

Hingga Vernon terlalu lama menunggu dan Chan yang sudah mengambil meja, Vernon langsung menarik Seungkwan masuk. Dan menyeret Seungkwan duduk di sampingnya, karena Chan duduk di depannya. Lalu kalau menyimpan Seungkwan di samping Chan, Seungkwan pasti tidak betah. Karena Vernon tahu Seungkwan tidak begitu menyukai Chan. Vernon biasa saja setiap orang memandang Chan begitu, karena Chan tampak arogan. Karena menurutnya Chan hanya akan menjadi manis saat di depannya.

"Chan sayang mau pesan apa?" Vernon berbicara lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Chan dari _smarphone_ -nya.

"Apapun yang paling mahal, Ver. _Please_ , aku lapar." Chan berbicara acuh, terutama saat melihat Seungkwan di samping Vernon, membuat Seungkwan memutar sekali bola matanya.

"Tapi yang mahal porsinya pasti sedikit, sayang." Vernon menyempatkan diri mengelusi rambut Chan.

"Kalau begitu, dua porsi _oke_?" Chan tersenyum lembut, membuat Vernon juga tersenyum merasa berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chan.

"Minum?"

"Apapun yang kau pesan, Ver." Chan tersenyum lagi membuat Vernon gemas.

" _Oke_ , lalu Seungkwan-ssi?" Vernon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seungkwan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Vernon-ssi." Seungkwan tersenyum dengan pipi bulatnya, membuat Vernon balas tersenyum.

"Ayolah, meski hanya minuman."

" _Oke,_ _Americano_ …" Sengkwan hanya memilih alternatif kopi, karena untungnya ia sudah makan.

" _Oke, Americano_. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang manis juga suka kopi." Vernon terkekeh dan mengurus pesanan pada pelayan membuat Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya dan Chan yang nampak biasa saja saat Vernon memuji Seungkwan.

Seungkwan sering merspon Vernon yang nampak diacuhkan Chan yang dari tadi sibuk makan dan meminkan _smartphone_ -nya. Sampai Vernon maupun Chan yang _notabene_ mengambl dua porsi selesai dengan makanan mereka.

"Ver, ayo pulang. Aku lelah." Chan meregangkan tubuhnya, terlihat mengantuk.

" _Oke_ … kita pulang. Ayo Seungkwan-ssi." Vernon mulai merangkul Chan menuju kasir.

"Vernon-ssi, aku siapkan mobil." Seungkwan merasa lebih nyaman dengan Vernon, jadi tidak merasa kaku lagi saat bicara. Tanpa anggukan atau kata _'yup'_ dari Vernon, ia langsung melenggang pergi. Mencoba lebih cepat menyiapkan mobil sebelum Vernon selesai membayar.

.

Seungkwan sedang menunggu saat Vernon muncul sambil merangkul Chan yang lesu dan bibir yang mengecupi puncak kepala Chan yang masih tertutup topi. Sampai mereka dekat dan Seungkwan ingin membukakan pintu.

"Aku dan Chan masuk sendiri, _oke_? Kita teman, Seungkwan-ssi. Kau bukan pelayanku." Vernon menyebut mereka teman tapi tetap memanggilnya dengan _'ssi'_ , itu membuat Seungkwan tertawa. Ia tahu Vernon tidak buta pengetahuan budaya Korea Selatan. Tapi itu bentuk dari formalitas. Mereka temam, dan Vernon juga bosnya. Tetap ada batasan antara bos dan karyawan. Meski berteman, tetap harus menghormati formalitas. Hal-hal lucu di perusahaan.

Vernon tersenyum dan membawa Chan masuk. Membuat Seungkwan juga masuk dengan segera.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita kemana lagi, Vernon-ssi?" Seungkwan memasang _seltbelt_ -nya, mengintip Vernon melalui _spian dasbor_.

" _Wait…_ " Vernon berujar kecil, tapi cukup untuk tertangkap pendengaran Seungkwan. Seungkwan dapat melihat Vernon yang memasangkan _seltbelt_ untuk Chan yang hampir tertidur.

"Ke rumah _hyung_ -ku, Seungkwan-ssi. _Anyway_ , ini alamatnya." Karena sejujurnya Vernon belum hafal alamat rumah _hyung_ -nya, jadi ia menyalin alamatnya di secarik kertas dan memberi satu pada Seungkwan.

"Kuharap kau tahu alamatnya." Vernon tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

"Andalkan aku, bos." Seungkwan terkekeh dan Vernon tertawa.

Mereka fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Vernon yang beristirahat, Chan yang tidur, dan Seungkwan dengan dunia menyanyinya. Hingga hari malah menjadi hujan. Seungkwan hanya mendengus, merasa terbebani. Membuat laju mobilnya terbatas. Tapi Vernon di belakang terlihat menikmati air hujan yang turun di jendelanya. Membuat Seungkwan bersyukur memiliki seorang atasan yang tidak cerewet.

Suasana yang hening terasa menelan detik menjadi menit dan menit menjadi jam. Begitu memberi ketenangan, menghabiskan watu mereka dan membawa perjalanan mereka hingga tiba di depan pagar rumah _Hyung_ Vernon. Hari agak gelap, tapi Seungkwan masih bisa melihat Vernon tidak tertidur.

"Kita masuk, Vernon-ssi?" Seungkwan sedikit melambatkan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah _Hyung_ Vernon.

"Masuk saja, klaksonmu membantu agar pagar dibuka." Vernon tampak mulai melepas _seltbelt_ -nya, membiarkan Seungkwan menekan klakson lumayan panjang beberapa kali.

Sampai deritan pagar terdengar, dan Seungkwan agak tercengang melihat rumah bagus di depannya. Dan saat Seungkwan masuk ke jalan batuan desain dengan taman di sisinya. Seungkwan bisa melihat area _drop off_ dan semakin melongo dengan itu. Hingga Seungkwan tiba di area _drop off_ , beberapa pelayan menghampiri. Membuka pintu, menggendong Chan, serta mengangkat koper setelah mendapat intruksi dari Vernon yang turun sendiri. Seungkwan juga turun, memberi sepatah dua patah kata pada Vernon, bentuk formalitas.

" _Anyway_ , terima kasih banyak, Seungkwan-ssi." Vernon tersenyum pada Seungkwan yang tampak lelah.

"Dengan senang hati, Vernon-ssi." Seungkwan balas tersenyum kecil.

"Kau nampak lelah, mau beristirahat sebentar sampai hujan reda?" Vernon tersenyum lagi dengan tatapan lembut.

Seungkwan seketika sadar kalau mata Vernon itu coklat dan bibirnya _pink_ sekali.

" _Oke_... Maksudku, tidak... Terima kasih... Hujan akan mereda dengan cepat, kupikir begitu..." Seungkwan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir Ver-sialan-non.

"Serius?" Vernon menatap sedikit bingung Seungkwan yang berubah gugup di hadapannya.

" _Yup_ , aku juga harus selesaikan sesuatu. Permisi, Vernon-ssi." Seungkwan menjadi semi formal dan semakin membuat Vernon bingung. Bahkan tanpa balasan darinya Seungkwan langsung masuk mobil dan pergi.

" _Well_ , Seungkwan-ssi aneh sekali..." Vernon mengangkat bahunya sekali kemudian memutuskan masuk.

.

"Oh ya Tuhan... Choi Vernom itu, kenapa bisa bibirnya..." Seungkwan menggelengkan kepala cepat, merasa gila dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Sekiranya aku perlu sesuatu." Seungkwan memelankan laju mobilnya dan menatapi pakaiannya, memastikan dia sedikit berantakan. Tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sedikit kacau. Mengambil _smartphone_ -nya, kemudian menelpon seseorang.

" _Ya?"_ Suara seseorang menyahut dari seberang, membuat Seungkwan menekan tombol _loud speaker_.

"Aku perlu bantuan... Tapi bajuku... yeah... Yang pasti, pastikan penjagamu tidak menghalangiku, Jun." Seungkwan bebicara dengan konsentrasi tinggi, khawatir menambarak sesuatu di tengah hujan.

" _Semua bisa, asal tambah won-mu."_ Seungkwan bisa dengar kekehan Jun.

"Aku akan menulis won lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu di kwitansiku." Seungkwan berbicara sengit.

" _Oh man... kenapa kau sefrustasi itu?"_ Jun tertawa, tapi suaranya teredam musik.

"Diam! Dan jangan lupa penjaga mu." Seungkwan menutup sambungan, dan bibirnya mencebik. Tapi, hatinya meringan dan kakinya menginjak pedal gas.

.

Sebuah tempat dengan lampu remang-remang, Seungkwan memasuki gerbangnya yang agak tinggi. Dan secara kebetulan hujan berhenti. Seungkwan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang menurutnya paling terang. Mengunci manual mobilnya, tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Kemudian memasukan kuncinya di kantong celana depannya sedalam mungkin.

Seungkwan berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, tampak arogan. Mendekati pintu masuk tanpa ragu. Seungkwan menatap menantang penjaga di depan pintu masuk yang melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Aku Boo Seungkwan." Tetap dengan wajah menantang dan intonasi suaranya begitu dingin, berbicara sebelum pria berotot di depannya bicara.

Penjaga yang awalnya ingin menutup pintu seketika menunduk hormat dan membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

" _Good!_ " Seungkwan berbicara mencemooh seperti pemilik hewan peliharaan yang memuji peliharaannya.

Dia terlihat arogan, sombong, dan mengesalkan. Dia tidak sebaik penampilannya. Tidak sebaik profesinya, tidak semanis wajahnya. Yang pasti Seungkwan itu tidak manis. Malam ini penjaga itu saksi betapa buruknya ia, dan malam ini klub malam itu saksi betapa laknatnya ia. Sosok laknat berwajah manis, Boo Seungkwan.

.

Suara musik terdengar semakin nyaring seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin masuk. Suasana gelap dengan lampu kerlap kerlip pun semakin tertangkap matanya. Seungkwan seketika hampir menutup telinganya saat musik memekakan menyerang pendengarannya.

" _Welcome again to my club, Lovely Boo_." Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berbicara nyaring di sampingnya.

"Oh Jun, _yup! Thanks_." Seungkwan tersenyum kecil, dan bahasa inggrisnya terdengar jauh lebih bagus dari pada di depan Vernon tadi.

"Ayo duduk, akan ku kenalkan dengan _bartender_ baru." Jun merangkul Seungkwan duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja _bar_.

" _Hi_..." Seorang bartender laki-laki manis dengan suara agak cempreng dan bertubuh agak pendek tapi sintal.

" _Hi_ juga..." Seungkwan membalas ramah sapaan ceria pria di depannya dengan tatapan tertarik saat pria manis di depannya memainkan sedikit atraksi dengan botol-botol alkohol di tangannya.

"Mau minum apa?" Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan mulai mengambil satu gelas.

"Yang biasa..." Seungkwan menjawab sekenanya sambil matanya menilai sedikit banyak perubahan di klub milik Jun itu.

Lebih banyak pengunjung dan _bitches_ baru dan pasti lebih menggoda. Benar-benar sibuk sendiri tanpa menyadari si _bartender_ yang menautkan alisnya heran.

Jun hanya berdecak sekali sambil menarik secarik kertas di kantungnya dan menulis sesuatu kemudian menyerahkan kepada si _bartender_. _Bartender_ itu membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatapi Jun. Sampai Jun yang memintanya mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dengar, temanku ini peminum yang baik. Dia _okay_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Jadi campuri saja yang ku anjurkan, _okay_?" Jun sedikit menekan kata-katanya, memaksa _bartender-_ nya mengerti dan dibalas anggukan serta gerakan cepat si _bartender_ mengganti ke gelas lebih besar serta dengan sigap mencampuri beberapa jenis alkohol sambil opininya yang merasa tidak percaya kalau melihat alkohol yang diraciknya ini berkadar alkohol tinggi sekali dan yang akan meminumnya adalah pria manis. Namun kemudian segera memberikan gelas berisi alkohol racikannya dengan senyum mengembang saat orang di depannya kembali menatapa ke arahnya dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan." Ucapnya yakin, seakan alkohol racikannya akan membuat pria di hadapannya ketagihan.

"Ummhh... _okay._.." Seungkwan sedikit terkejut dengan alkohol yang di teguknya, terasa berbeda dan lebih nikmat.

"Aku Boo Seungkwan , cukup panggil Seungkwan tanpa 'Tuan'. Siapa namamu?" Seungkwan menyeletuk pada _bratender_ di depannya.

"Ten, cukup itu. Kau akan berada dalam kesulitan kalau tahu nama panjangku." Kembali dengan senyum ramahnya, membuat mungkin orang-orang tak menyangka kalau ia seorang _bartender_.

"Oh?" Seungkwan mengangkat alis heran.

"Dia orang Thailand, Kwan. Ten sayang, siapa nama panjangmu?" Jun yang menjawab dan secara kebetulan musik berhenti. Sepertinya akan berganti _DJ_.

Ten tersenyum dan Seungkwan mengerjab. Jujur saja, Seungkwan sudah biasa mendengar Jun memanggil pekerjanya dengan 'sayang' sebagai embel-embel keramahan.

"Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul." Ten menjawab cepat dan berhasil membuat Seungkwan menganga tolol.

"Kau benar, Ten. Aku berada dalam kesulitan, bahkan mengejanya aku perlu belajar berhari-hari dan sebulan untuk bisa menyebutnya dengan baik." Seungkwan menyengir dengan wajah bingung, Jun dan Ten tertawa.

"Kau benar, akan luar biasa kalau kau bisa. Bahkan semenjak Ten bekerja di sini hingga sekarang, aku belum bisa menyebut namanya." Jun tertawa, tapi entah wajahnya tampak sama tololnya dengan Seungkwan.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali..." Ten lagi-lagi tertawa kecil seperti tertawa adalah kesukaannya sambil tampak sibuk meracik minuman untuk Jun.

" _Here's yours, ma boss_." Ten memberi segelas besar racikannya, membuat Seungkwan meminum minumannya juga.

" _Thanks, baby_..." Jun memberikan senyum memikatnya.

" _Most welcome, love._ " Ten menjawab nakal dan memberi _flying kiss_. Jun berakting seolah tertembak dan Seungkwan tertawa.

" _Give me a kiss_..." Jun berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, Ten melakukan hal yang sama bahkan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi meja _bar_.

Seungkwan menjengit saat dua orang berciuman di sampingnya, kemudian tertawa saat ciuman terlepas.

"Kau bahkan mencium pekerja mu." Seungkwan menatap jengah mereka setelah tadi tertawa. Jun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Seungkwan.

"Kita sama-sama tahu seberengsek apa dunia kita." Jun tersenyum mengejek diikuti Seungkwan dan Ten.

" _Good night, everyone_." Suara asal _stage_ mencuri perhatian banyak orang termasuk mereka dan membuat mereka membalik tubuh menghadap _stage_.

Retina mereka menangkap pria tampan di balik meja _DJ_. Seungkwan bersiul seakan berkata pria itu tipenya.

"Dia Johnny, _DJ_ baru dan dia pacarnya Ten." Jun berbisik di sampingnya membuat Seungkwan berbalik dan menangkap Ten yang tampak menyemangati Johnny.

"Dia bisa disewa?" Seungkwan berbicara agak sungkan sambil memainkan gelasnya.

"Kami bisa..." Ten terkekeh dan Seungkwan langsung menatap Ten.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seungkwan agak merasa tak enak dan sedikit merasa itu menyedihkan.

"Aku _oke_... kami membedakan apa itu seks dan bercinta." Ten tersenyum dan mengelap gelas, tampak ringan meski Seungkwan yakin itu sangat berat.

Kemudian semua kembali menjadi riuh saat Johnny memulai.

.

Lantai dansa jadi riuh dan panas saat Johnny terus bermain dengan kemampuan terbaiknya.

"Dia koleksi terbaikmu, Jun." Seungkwan memuji keahlian Johnny dan dari itu Jun tahu Seungkwan suka _stage_ malam ini.

"Dia luar biasa, Seungkwan. Dia _hot_ , dan tubuhnya bagus. Kau bisa lihat." Ten menunjuk dengan dagunya, seperti menawarkan barang berkualitas tinggi. Dari situ Seungkwan mengerti Ten ingin ia menyewa Johnny.

Seungkwan berbalik dengan tatapan menilai _DJ_ Johnny. Tapi kemudian perempuan dengan dada besar serta bokong berisi duduk di pangkuannya dan memilin kerah bajunya.

"Mau... bermain denganku, manis?" Perempuan itu tampak menggoda Seungkwan dengan menggesekkan pantatnya di selangkangan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tersenyum miring dan menarik wajah perempuan itu padanya, kemudian berbisik seduktif.

"Aku ini _bottom_ , nona. Aku punya penis kecil ." Kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong perempuan itu hingga hampir terjatuh.

Jun mencemooh kemudian langsung berbalik dengan cepat menarik Ten dalam ciumannya saat perempuan itu akan berbalik dan memintanya. Jun dan Ten memainkan peran mereka dengan panas hingga membuat perempuan itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Jun dan Ten langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil, membiarkan musik keren _DJ_ Johnny mengisi pendengaran mereka.

"Kau berengsek..." Seungkwan mengolok Jun dan membuat Ten tertawa.

"Yang tadi itu hanya penolakan halus, daripada kau." Jun terkekeh sebentar.

"Lagi pula, kupikir seseorang semuarahan itu pasti punya lubang longgar." Jun tersenyum miring, namun terkejut dengan wajah aneh saat tiba-tiba Seungkwan memukul punggungnya dan Ten melampar serbetnya.

"Sebagai pihak dimasuki, aku danTen merasa tersinggung." Seungkwan berbicara seolah ia juga perwakilan Ten.

"Lagipula, ini murahan, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau bahkan pernah berteriak dan mendesah karena aku." Ten berbicara dengan nada acuh. Kemudian berusaha mengambil serbetnya dan menggeram asal saat Jun mencuri satu ciuman.

"Kau berbeda, Ten." Jun mulai menggombal dan memberi Ten beberapa kecupan.

" _Oke_ , tapi berhenti menciumiku, _please_. Johnny melihat ke sini." Ten bersikap acuh dan menunjuk _stage_ dengan dagunya, membuat Jun berbalik serta dengan tololnya menyengir pada Johnny yang tersenyum miring dan menggeleng kecil.

"Dan Seungkwan, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Ten bertanya sambil memberi satu gelas lagi alkohol racikan. Seungkwanmenerima dengan senyum lebar, ia begitu mengakui kemampuan Ten menakar dan meracik alkohol. Dari sekian banyak _bartender_ Jun, Seungkwan paling cocok dengan alkohol racikan Ten.

"Aku... Yah... Aku mengalami hal buruk..." Seungkwan menjawab dengan air wajah berduka, membuat Jun dan Ten merasa simpati sekaligus heran.

"Aku dengar suara frustasi mu itu di telepon tadi. Tapi, ada apa?" Jun tampak semakin simpati dan dengan perhatian memberi fokus pada Seungkwan, membiarkan Ten menyimak sambil meracik alkohol pelanggan lain.

"Aku dengan sialnya tergoda pada bibir bosku." Seungkwan berbicara frustasi, Ten langsung tertawa setelah mengantar racikannya.

"Kau gila?" Seungkwan berdecak kesal dan Jun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti.

" _Sorry,_ bukan maksudku membuatmu kesal. Tapi menurutku itu wajar, seperti aku cukup tergoda pada bibir bosku." Ten terkekeh saat Jun memberinya _flying kiss_ , kemudian Ten membelasnya dengan _virtual kiss._

"Ini berbeda Tennn! Dia bos divisiku!" Seungkwan merengek dan menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, dia itu pasti berbeda. Bos divisimu. Dan bahkan mustahil untukmu mengecup bibirnya, apa lagi menciumnya." Ten berbicara agak nyaring karena Johnny semakin menguasai _stage_.

Ten dan Jun hanya bisa menangkap Seungkwan menggeram samar. Sampai tiba-tiba Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Jun. Membuat Ten dan Jun menautkan alisnya.

" Jun aku sewa kau dan Johnny." Seungkwan berujar final, dan membuat Ten hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau gila? Jun dan Johnny? _Threesome_?" Bos, bibir, dan ciuman. Hal ini mampu membuat Seungkwan hampir gila.

.

 **TBC/END**

Note : Klinefelter, istilah yang mungkin gak asing di telinga readers atau mungkin baru pertama kali dengar. Ini sindrom, guys. 8ter waktu awal tahu itu diceritain sama temen sekolah dan gak percayaan sama adanya M-preg yang selama ini ada di fanfic. Tapi mungkin karena gak percayaan dan Tuhan tunjukin dia yang Maha Kuasa, bisa memberikan apaupun. Secara kebetulan dan sama sekali gak disengaja melalui sebuah media sosial, 8ter ketemu seorang kenalan laki-laki asal China berorientasi seksual menyimpang yang kebetulan sekali mengidap sindrom ini. So, awalnya gak bisa percaya, tapi kepo 8ter keterlaluan dan jadi tahu banyak hal. Dia punya cowok dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi buat readers yang GAK PERCAYA sama kejadian klinefelter di FF ini boleh dipikirkan ulang^^ karena 8ter ngambil ini berdasarkan hasil kepo sama si pengidap yang merupakan salah satu pasangan gay beruntung dari sekian banyak pasangan gay di China. Tapi bagi yang mau jadikan FF ini sebagai pengetahuan, silakan. Maski ke depannya 8ter bakal ngasih beberapa keadaan fiktif soal Seungkwan maupun Joshua yang di sini mengidap klinefelter. 8ter pasti bakal bilang di note supaya gak terjadi kesalahpahaman tentang para pengidap ini^^ so, hope you enjoy this FF, guys!^^

Review, please. Dan 8ter bakal berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Review terlalu sedikit/berhenti, artinya FF berhenti update...

Thank you!^^ *Deeb Bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Lantai dansa jadi riuh dan panas saat Johnny terus bermain dengan kemampuan terbaiknya._

" _Dia koleksi terbaikmu, Jun." Seungkwan memuji keahlian Johnny dan dari itu Jun tahu Seungkwan suka stage malam ini._

" _Dia luar biasa, Seungkwan. Dia hot, dan tubuhnya bagus. Kau bisa lihat." Ten menunjuk dengan dagunya, seperti menawarkan barang berkualitas tinggi. Dari situ Seungkwan mengerti Ten ingin ia menyewa Johnny._

 _Seungkwan berbalik dengan tatapan menilai DJ Johnny. Tapi kemudian perempuan dengan dada besar serta bokong berisi duduk di pangkuannya dan memilin kerah bajunya._

" _Mau... bermain denganku, manis?" Perempuan itu tampak menggoda Seungkwan dengan menggesekkan pantatnya di selangkangan Seungkwan._

 _Seungkwan tersenyum miring dan menarik wajah perempuan itu padanya, kemudian berbisik seduktif._

" _Aku ini bottom, nona. Aku punya penis kecil ." Kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong perempuan itu hingga hampir terjatuh._

 _Jun mencemooh kemudian langsung berbalik dengan cepat menarik Ten dalam ciumannya saat perempuan itu akan berbalik dan memintanya. Jun dan Ten memainkan peran mereka dengan panas hingga membuat perempuan itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Jun dan Ten langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil, membiarkan musik keren DJ Johnny mengisi pendengaran mereka._

" _Kau berengsek..." Seungkwan mengolok Jun dan membuat Ten tertawa._

" _Yang tadi itu hanya penolakan halus, daripada kau." Jun terkekeh sebentar._

" _Lagi pula, kupikir seseorang semuarahan itu pasti punya lubang longgar." Jun tersenyum miring, namun terkejut dengan wajah aneh saat tiba-tiba Seungkwan memukul punggungnya dan Ten melampar serbetnya._

" _Sebagai pihak dimasuki, aku danTen merasa tersinggung." Seungkwan berbicara seolah ia juga perwakilan Ten._

" _Lagipula, ini murahan, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau bahkan pernah berteriak dan mendesah karena aku." Ten berbicara dengan nada acuh. Kemudian berusaha mengambil serbetnya dan menggeram asal saat Jun mencuri satu ciuman._

" _Kau berbeda, Ten." Jun mulai menggombal dan memberi Ten beberapa kecupan._

" _Oke, tapi berhenti menciumiku, please. Johnny melihat ke sini." Ten bersikap acuh dan menunjuk stage dengan dagunya, membuat Jun berbalik serta dengan tololnya menyengir pada Johnny yang tersenyum miring dan menggeleng kecil._

" _Dan Seungkwan, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Ten bertanya sambil memberi satu gelas lagi alkohol racikan. Seungkwanmenerima dengan senyum lebar, ia begitu mengakui kemampuan Ten menakar dan meracik alkohol. Dari sekian banyak bartender Jun, Seungkwan paling cocok dengan alkohol racikan Ten._

" _Aku... Yah... Aku mengalami hal buruk..." Seungkwan menjawab dengan air wajah berduka, membuat Jun dan Ten merasa simpati sekaligus heran._

" _Aku dengar suara frustasi mu itu di telepon tadi. Tapi, ada apa?" Jun tampak semakin simpati dan dengan perhatian memberi fokus pada Seungkwan, membiarkan Ten menyimak sambil meracik alkohol pelanggan lain._

" _Aku dengan sialnya tergoda pada bibir bosku." Seungkwan berbicara frustasi, Ten langsung tertawa setelah mengantar racikannya._

" _Kau gila?" Seungkwan berdecak kesal dan Jun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti._

" _Sorry, bukan maksudku membuatmu kesal. Tapi menurutku itu wajar, seperti aku cukup tergoda pada bibir bosku." Ten terkekeh saat Jun memberinya flying kiss, kemudian Ten membelasnya dengan virtual kiss._

" _Ini berbeda Tennn! Dia bos divisiku!" Seungkwan merengek dan menyembunyikan kepalanya._

" _Aku mengerti, dia itu pasti berbeda. Bos divisimu. Dan bahkan mustahil untukmu mengecup bibirnya, apa lagi menciumnya." Ten berbicara agak nyaring karena Johnny semakin menguasai stage._

 _Ten dan Jun hanya bisa menangkap Seungkwan menggeram samar. Sampai tiba-tiba Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Jun. Membuat Ten dan Jun menautkan alisnya._

" _Jun aku sewa kau dan Johnny." Seungkwan berujar final, dan membuat Ten hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya._

" _Kau gila? Jun dan Johnny? Threesome?" Bos, bibir, dan ciuman. Hal ini mampu membuat Seungkwan hampir gila._

.

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 2 :

Suara musik tetap berdentang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan suasana makin ' _hot_ ' dengan banyak tarian sensual menebar di lantai dansa. _Stage_ yang bagai pengandali gairah bahkan ikut menjadi panas saat _DJ_ seksinya menjilat bibir dan tubuh berkeringatnya bergerak sensual. _DJ_ luar biasa terlihat memuaskan dan membuat pelanggan menghitung won mereka.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun bergairahnya, tetap membuat seorang _bartender_ bernama Ten hampir kehilangan kontrol diri saat seorang pelanggan yang jadi temannya menyatakan ingin menyewa pacarnya si _DJ_ Johnny dan bosnya si Jun.

" _Heol_! Seungkwan! Kau gila? Menyewa Johnny dan Jun? Serius? Dua orang? _Threesome_?" Ten membrodolnya dengan pertanyaan dan bahkan ia sudah menjatuhkan serbetnya. Tapi kalau Ten tidak mengokohkan jiwa kemanusiaanya, sungguh ia ingin mencekeki Seungkwan yang berwajah memelas dan mengangguk lamban.

"Kau serius? Seungkwan… atau siapapun nama lengkapmu-"

"Boo Seungkwan, sayang." Jun menyeletuk.

"Ah, iya. Boo Seungkwan sayang… ah! Tidak! Hanya Boo Seungkwan...Sekali lagi, kau-"

"Aku serius." Seungkwan memotong omongan Ten yang ternyata terlalu berisik.

Membuat Ten menjadi lesu dan menatap nyalang pada Jun yang malah sibuk berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkan, memutar pandangan salah tingkah, dan tangannya yang membuka satu kancing kemeja lagi sehingga tulang selangkanya semakin terlihat.

"Yah, memang apa yang salah, Ten?" Jun menjawab gugup, pasalnya Jun sudah cukup banyak mengenal Ten. Dan _uke_ macam Ten yang cerewet akan benar-benar menjadi bising saat emosi.

"Kau sinting, Jun?" Ten menyalak pada Jun, membuat Jun menjengit. Ia dibilang… sinting? Itu bahkan terasa lebih gila dari pada dibilang berengsek.

"Kau tidak berfikir? _Threesome_ , Jun! Pertanyaanku adalah apa Seungkwan terima lubang anusnya ditembus dua penis panjang? Sedangkan aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. AKU BERPENGALAMAN!" Ten menaikkan suaranya dan menunjuk wajah Seungkwan saat pria montok itu ingin menyela.

"Lalu siapa yang akan masuk? Sedangkan pasti memilih penis Johnny yang lebih panjang dan besar. Dan kau, Jun! Apa kau akan tahan melihat _live sex_? Sedangkan yang ku tahu hasrat seksmu begitu tinggi membumbung. Lalu, kau mungkin akan menusuki lubang anus pacarku! Itu gila, _okay_!" Ten menarik nafasnya jengah, menatapi Jun dan Seungkwan yang merengut seperti dimarahi ibu mereka.

Seungkwan yang melihat Ten bagini jadi tahu kalau Ten begitu mencintai Johnny hingga menjaga harga diri lubang Johnny agar jangan pernah ditembusi penis-penis yang meski memuaskan sekalipun. Seungkwann begitu tersentuh melihat bagaimana Ten mengatai serta menyumpah serapah bosnya sendiri demi lubang anus pacarnya. Meski bekerja merelakan tubuh, tapi mereka tetap saling mencintai serta saling menjaga apa yang bisa mereka jaga. Dan demi itu Seungkwan tidak mau melayati acara pemakaman Jun yang dipenggal Ten kalau sampai lubang anus Johnny tertusuk Jun.

" _Oke_ , Ten… aku pilih… J… Johnny…"

" _Oke_! Good, Seungkwan!" Ten hampir melompati meja bar dan memeluki Seungkwan, kalau dia tidak ingat itu mustahil.

Sedangkan Seungkwan sedang tersenyum. Karena tadi dia hampir menyebut Jun. Tapi ia begitu mengingat dengan dengan jelas, kalau Ten yang tersenyum-senyum di depannya ini tadi menawari Johnny untuk ia sewa.

"Tapi serius, Ten. Aku mau bicara yang yang serius sekarang…" Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang selalu merasa meremang setiap ia ingin bilang ini pada orang lain.

"Yang itu, Kwan?" Jun menyahuti, dan Seungkwan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Ten mendekat sedikit…" Jun memanggil Ten mendekat, membuat Ten merapatkan tubuhnya pada meja bar dan mencondong tubuh berusaha pada posisi sedekat mungkin dengan Seungkwan, membuatnya sedikit menungging.

"Ten, nanti minta Johnny pakai pengaman, _oke_? Kebetulan… yah… kau tahu lah… Aku seorang _Klinefelter_ …" Dan dari jarak sedekat ini meski lampu masih remang Seungkwan bisa lihat Ten yang terlonjak.

" _Wow! Wow!_ _Wow!_ Seungkwan… Kau punya beberapa hal yang begitu mengejutkan. Tentu, jangan khawatir. Johnny suka seks yang sehat…" Ten menjauh dengan satu botol alkohol baru di tangannya. Begitu enteng, sangat baik mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Seungkwan merasa membaik dengan itu, karena sedikit banyak orang di luar sana menganggap _Klinefelter_ menjijikan. Dan yang tahu jadinya hanya sedikit. Dan _well_ , seks sehat juga gaya Seungkwan.

.

Vernon membanting tubuhnya di sofa setelah berkeliling agak lama di rumah yang lebih banyak berubah kesannya sejak terakhir kali ia ke sini. Setelah dengan agak kerasnya membanting tubuhnya sendiri, ia dengan anehnya meringis saat punggungnya terasa agak nyeri.

"Sofanya tidak empuk." Mengaduh kecil dan memeluki bantal sofa.

" _Hi_ , Vernon." Seorang pria yang agaknya lebih dewasa menuruni tangga, pakaiannya begitu formal, bibirnya tersenyum dengan senyum lucu, dan matanya terlihat agak besar. Wajahnya terlihat halfer, tapi lumayan berbeda dengan wajah Vernon.

"Oh? Scoups, ganti sofamu, tidak empuk." Tanpa menjawab salam atau dengan hormatnya menambah embel-embel ' _hyung_ '. Vernon malah lagi-lagi mengadu tentang sofa. Sifat yang menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya bahkan lebih mempermasalahkan dan memikirkan sofa kakaknya dibanding kehadiran kakaknya. Scoups hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa seberang Vernon. Sifat Vernon yang kekanakan begini begitu ia rindukan, seorang adik yang ia sayangi, yang begitu menggemaskan dan unik.

"Tidak, Ver. Sofaku baru diganti minggu lalu." Scoups hanya tersenyum sambil asik mengecapi rasa anggur yang masih tersisa di lidahnya. Karena _well_ , ia minum anggur beberapa menit yang lalu di kamarnya.

"Joshua _hyung_?" Vernon menebak dan langsung memutar matanya saat Scoups mengangguk cepat.

" _Furniture_ mu juga?" Vernon mengangkat alis heran saat Scoups malah menyatukan alisnya dan mengerjab cepat, terlihat tolol. Dan sukses membuat Vernon terpukau karena beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dan wajah Scoups yang begini tolol maksimal masih sama dengan sisa memori terakhirnya. Sekarang Scoups malah membuka mulutnya tanpa suara yang keluar, dan matanya mengitari _furniture_ rumahnya. Kalau tampang yang ini bahkan jauh lebih tolol dari semua memori tentang wajah tolol Scoups, entah bagaimana dan siapa yang mengajarkan.

"Kupikir, kau lebih tahu aku dari pada siapapun, Vernon." Scoups akhirnya bicara dan tersenyum. Membuat Vernon lega karena kalau wajah tampan Scoups tak kembali, Vernon yakin Scoups dirasuki setan pembawa ketololan.

"Joshua _hyung_ lagi? Sudah ku duga, mana ada seleramu menjadi begini… cantik? Ini tidak begitu cocok denganmu, Coups. Lain kali kita ganti yang lebih keren." Sekali lagi Vernon mendumel dan matanya menilai rumah _hyung_ -nya yang ia anggap rumah sendiri.

"Rumah hantu saja bagaimana?" Scoups terdengar _excited_ , ingin mengajak adik tersayangnya bergurau, karena cara bercanda Vernon itu keren menurutnya.

"Kau mau Chan dan Joshua hyung mati berdiri?" Vernon terkekeh dan Scoups tertawa, merasa waktunya dan Vernon begitu berkualitas. Kebahagiaan Scoups atas kehadiran Vernon, adik kesayangannya.

"Mau ku antar ke kamar?" Scoups berdiri dan merapikan stelan bajunya.

"Asal kasurnya empuk, tidak seperti sofamu." Vernon ikut berdiri dan mendapat usakan di kepalanya.

.

Johnny turun dari _stage_ dan tubuhnya berkeringat, menoleh sebentar untuk menyemangati teman yang baru naik panggung, tampak menarik, seorang _bottom_. Langkah Johnny dipercepat menuju meja bar. Tatapannya tidak mau lepas dari sosok si _bartender_ bertubuh kecil bernama Ten, pacarnya yang asik berbincara dengan bosnya dan seseorang yang tampak akrab.

" _Hi_ …" Sapanya akrab dengan bosnya, dan duduk di sebelah Jun, menarik habis perhatian Ten tepat di depannya.

" _Hi_ , sayang." Ten menopang dagunya dengan tangan, membuatnya menungging dan membuat pandangannya dan Johnny sejajar.

" _Hi_ juga, cantik." Johnny sudah ingin menarik Ten demi mengambil satu ciuman. Tapi Ten menahan wajahnya dan menoyor dahinya. Bibirnya mencebik kesal dan matanya menatapi bibir Johnny membuat mau tak mau Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. Ten dengan gerakan tegas menunjuk bibir Johnny, membuat Johnny makin bingung dengan sikap aneh Ten.

"Di bibirmu ada bekas _lipstick_ -nya." Bibir Ten bersungut, tapi tangannya terjulur membersihkan bibir Johnny, sedikit bergidik membayangkan bibir Johnny yang diciumi perempuan dengan _lipstick_ berlapis tebal.

"Bagaimana rasanya bibir yeoja, hmm? Tidak mau coba payudaranya?" Ten membersihkan bibir Johnny dengan agak kasar, menekan-nekan kesal membuat Johnny malah tertawa. Kemudian dengan gemas memegangi tangan Ten, menarik dan melumat bibir Ten yang mengimbangi dengan hebat. Mereka saling melumat dalam, membuat dua pasang mata di sekitar mereka melihat dengan enteng seakan yang dilihat itu bukan merupakan dosa. Kemudian saat suara sedot-menyedot selesai mereka saling melepas dan tersenyum.

"Untukmu, sayang." Johnny merogoh sakunya dan mengacuhkan dua orang di sampingnya yang keheranan, lebih memeting Ten di depannya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang menarik kedua sudut bibir Ten ke atas, menyimpannya di atas meja bar. Secara perlahan dan menutup dengan kedua tangan menggeser perlahan ke dekat Ten, kemudian membuka perlahan seperti membuka peti harta karun.

Sebuah kwitansi dengan jumlah won tidak main-main membuat Ten menutupi mulutnya yang menganga dan mengambil kertas itu cepat.

"Astaga Johnny! Bagaimana bisa?" Ten heboh dan memasukkan dengan cepat ke kantung celananya.

"Perempuan yang tadi menciumku memberikan ini, dia bilang ingin mencium. Tapi aku bilang kalau aku _gay_. Dan tanpa diduga dia memberiku won sebanyak itu untuk ciumanku." Johnny hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali dan tersenyum lebar pada Ten.

"Astaga Johnny! Oh ya! Oh ya!" Ten seakan bertemu dewa, ia histeris dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Serta dengan gerakan menjauh seolah mengingat sesuatu. Hingga dengan cepat tengannya mengambil gelas dan meracik alkohol.

"Untuk pacarku yang mempesona." Ten memberi pada Johnny dan memberi _flying kiss_ , mendapat balasan tawa Johnny.

Seolah kembali pada dunianya, Ten baru teringat dengan Jun dan Seungkwan.

"Johnny, ini Seungkwan, teman baru. Dan dia akan menyewamu." Ten tersenyum sambil menatap Seungkwan. Seungkwan menyatukan alisnya sebentar dan kemudian mengerti arti tatapan Ten. Seungkwan menarik selembar kertas dari sakunya dan memberi pada Jun.

"Penjilat…" Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Ten penasaran, tapi dia menahan diri. Dan secara kebetulan, dia lihat senyum miring Jun. _Oke_ , Ten tahu arti senyum itu.

"Ten, 30% untukmu." Jun tersenyum pada Ten yang terbelalak kaget, bahkan Johnny hampir tersedak alkoholnya.

"30%? Bukannya biasanya 10%?" Ten melongo tolol diikuti Johnny.

"30 atau 10?" Jun tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku… tentu 30! Oh, ya Tuhan! 30%! Ah iya! Kamar! Aku siapakan kamar! Taeyong! Gantikan aku!" Ten berteriak agak nyaring, membuat beberapa mata melihatnya karena _DJ_ belum mulai, dan Taeyong si bartender lain yang mengerjab saat pipinya dicium cepat oleh Ten.

Seungkwan berdecak sekali saat Jun mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya dan _DJ_ mulai dengan panggungnya.

.

Hampir pukul 11 P.M. Dunia gemerlap terus terasa seperti pagi hari, selalu sibuk dan bersemangat. Dua orang pria sedang berhati-hati berjalan di padang remang. Salahkan fokus mereka yang terbagi karena sambil asiknya berciuman. Dua orang itu Johnny dan Seungkwan. Sedang berjuang manahan hasrat menuju kamar yang tadi disiapkan Ten.

Panas. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Seungkwan, saat Johnny masih asik manjelajahi seluruh bagian mulutnya, seakan mematikan fungsi kerja otaknya. Membuat semakin lama Seungkwan terhanyaut dalam ciuman Johnny. Dan Johnny merasakan gairah Seungkwan, membuatnya menyeringai. Dengan sedikit bermain melepas kulumannya, menatap mata sayu dan pipi memerah Seungkwan di tengah remang dengan konsentrasinya yang cukup tinggi membawa mereka ke arah kamar. Ia ingin membawa Seungkwan hanyut dan tenggelam, memberikan jilatan lembut dan sensual di permukaan bibir Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan reflek menjulurkan lidah dan menggesek lidah mereka. Johnny agak kaget karena Seungkwan bagitu _hot_. Membawa mereka ke depan pintu kamar lalu dengan lamban membuka pintu di belakang mereka dan menutup kasar serta mengunci cepat, kemudian memojokkan Seungkwan di belakang pintu.

"Uhmmm… Hmm…" Tubuh Seungkwan bergetar dan Johnny baru bisa mendengar desahan Seungkwan dengan jelas saat mereka di sini, membuatnya tak sabar untuk memuaskan Seungkwan.

Johnny menarik Seungkwan dan mendorongnya ke kasur, menghimpit Seungkwan hingga tak sanggup bergerak. Tenaga Seungkwan terkuras oleh rasa panas dan gairahnya yang meluap-luap. Kemudian sedikit mengerang, ketika menyadari tubuhnya sudah menempel dengan tubuh maskulin Johnny. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Johnny, mengusap sensual tengkuk Johnny dan menuntutnya berbuat lebih saat pria tampan itu menrunkan ciumannya, menyentuh dan menjilat lehernya. Tidak sanggup menolak saat Johnny membuka cepat bajunya, dimana setelahnya Johnny langsung melepas seluruh kain di tubuhnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual. Dan memberi Seungkwan senyuman menggodanya, tanda ia benar-benar ingin menggerayangi Seungkwan.

"Aaakkhh!" Seungkwan sedikit mengerang saat Johnny mulai menyentuh putingnya yang jadi sensitif. Johnny merunduk menjilati puting kanannya, memilin lembut dengan lidahnya dan membasahi dengan salivanya. Seungkwan membusungkan dadanya, membuat pinggulnya terangkat menyentuh penis menggantung Johnny yang mulai mengeras.

"Johnnnnhhh… a-aahh…" Seungkwan mendesah saat Johnny tiba-tiba meremasi penisnya yang masih berbalut celana kerjanya.

Si dominan dengan cepat melapas celana Seungkwan, menurunkan celana dalamnya dengan agak kesulitan hingga membuat Seungkwan benar-benar telanjang. Johnny tersenyum melihat penis kecil Seungkwan menegang. Secara perlahan beringsut turun sambil bibirnya mengecup jengkal tubuh sensitif Seungkwan membuat mau tak mau Seungkwan menggeliat-menggeliat, lebih parah dari kata resah. Kebutuhan duniawinya mengejang naik, terlalu mau segera di genjot.

"Aku suka tubuhmu, begitu luar biasa dan menggairahkan." Tubuh Seungkwan menggelinjang terhentak rasa mendalam akan kebutuhan untuk ditusuk habis di titik manisnya di dalam lubang anusnya. aat Johnny kembali manghisap putingnya, namun kali ini lebih gencar. Seungkwan merasa ia akan benar-benar gila.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Seungkwan. Rasanya nikmat, kan? Apa kau ingin lebih? Aku bisa memberikan apa yang penis tegangmu ini inginkan." Johnny mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan merayunya dan tangannya mulai turun meremasi penis Seungkwan.

"Engghhh! Aaakkhh!... Oouuhh… Haakkkhh! Lakukan saja… aahhh… yang kau mauuhh.. eummhh.. Aku ti-tidak tahannhhh!" Seungkwan mendesah nyaring, kepalanya mendongak keras. Akhirnya… akhirnya Seungkwan merasakan eksistensi kulit kasar permukaan tangan Johnny meremasi penisnya yang terasa memengan kendali kewarasannya. Seolah pompaan dan kocokan Johnny pada penisnya adalah obat yang akan segara mengembalikannya pada akal sehatnya, memberikan kebutuhannya. Oh yeah! Ini benar-benar nikmat!

"Tentu.. tentu manis…" Kata Johnny sambil mengocok cepat penis Seungkwan.

"Kau sudah sangat basah. Seungkwan, lihat penis manis-mu, kau terlihat seksi sekali…" Johnny dengan sensual berbisik di telinga Seungkwan. Dadanya diturunkan, sengaja menggesakkan puting mereka.

"A-aku sudah ti-tidak kuat lagiihh.. aaakkhh! Hhaakkhh! Enngghhhhh… kocok! Kocok lagihh! Ahh.. Tuhan.. nikhmat sekalihh!" Seungkwan meracau keenakan, membuat Johnny menyeringai. Tangannya secara perlahan turun dan membuka lebar kedua paha terimpit Seungkwan. Mengatur posisi hingga menrangkak di atas tubuh Seungkwan. Mulai beringsut turun dan menjilati tubuh Seungkwan.

"Ssshh… aahhh.. uuhhmm…" Seungkwan menggeliat merasa titik-titik sensitifnya terjamah.

"AAKKKHH! AAHHHH! JOHNNNHHHH!" Tiba-tiba Johnny mengulum penisnya. Membuatnya berteriak merasa sensasi hangat, nyaman, dan nikmat yang diberikan mulut Johnny. Terasa begitu memabukkan menuju surga sesungguhnya, yah… Surga saat prostatnya di bor penis jumbo Johnny yang menggantung di antara kakinya.

"Enakkkhhh! Aaahhh! Nik-matthhhh! Akuuhh… aku ingin lebih… euunngghh! Aakkhhh!" Seungkwan menjambaki rambut Johnny saat merasa pusat gairahnya disedot dengan kesan memabukkan. Tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur dengan binal, menikmati rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya.

"Aku… Anngghhh! Johnnyyhhh! Sedi-kit ahhh! eeuunngghhh! Sedikit lagihhh…." Seungkwan merasa kepalanya hampir pecah, pandangannya memutih dan terasa meliliti perutnya saat Johnny membelit kepala penisnya dengan lidahnya dan menggoda lubang kencingnya.

"AANNGGHH! JOHNHH! AKU! ANNGGHH! AARRRHH!" Seungkwan keluar dengan cukup deras dalam mulut Johnny, dadanya naik turun dan merasa kelegaan yang membebaskan pada hasratnya. Bibir Johnny benar-benar menaklukkannya. Johnny menyeringai puas dan meneguk spermanya seperti meminum alkohol racikan Ten.

"Kau manis, Seungkwan. Kau… siap dengan bagian inti?" Seungkwan masih menganga tersengal. Mendengar pertanyaan Johnny, tapi masih tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab. Terasa menyenangkan meski membuatnya lemas.

" _Oke_ … hhh… pengaman…" Seungkwan berbicara acak, tapi cukup membuat Johnny mengerti. Karena sebelum memulai, Ten memberi kondom dan bilang Seungkwan seorang _Klinefelter. Well,_ Johnny tidak mau punya istri selain Ten, meski Seungkwan bisa memberinya anak.

Johnny membuka kasar bungkus pengamannya. Mengocok sedikit penisnya yang terasa sakit, karena sungguh dia tidak ada memuaskan diri sama sekali dari tadi. Menggunakan pengaman secepat yang dia bisa dan dengan tidak sabaran membuka tutup _lube anal sex_ yang terdapat di nakas samping ranjang, menumpahkan hampir setengah isinya. Sangat banyak, namun sesuai dengan ukuran penisnya yang terlalu besar.

Suara becek mengisi pendengaran Seungkwan dan pemandangan Johnny yang melumuri penisnya membuat Seungkwan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Kita akan mulai, Seungkwan. Kau cukup mendesah, menerima, dan menikmati." Johnny mengangkat pinggul Seungkwan, menyimpan bantal di bawahnya, serta menekuk lutut Seungkwan sambil menuntun Seungkwan membuka lebar selangkangannya. Meremas bongkahan pantat Seungkwan, mencebiknya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu perlahan melesakkan masuk penisnya.

"Aaarrgghh! Aaakkkkhh! Sa-sakit! uugghh!" Seungkwan mengerang, merasakan _hole_ -nya yang senantiasa dirawat agar tetap sempit, di bobol oleh penis Johnny, penis terbesar yang pernah memasukinya.

"Ini akan segera nikmat, Seungkwan. Kau akan segera menikmatinya." Johnny begitu terbuai oleh sempitnya _asshole_ Seungkwan. Namun disatu sisi kasihan melihat Seungkwan yang merasa kesakitan.

" _Shit_! Lubangmu seperti _virgin_!" Johnny mendesis dan menghujami Seungkwan dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Mengundang kekehan bangga Seungkwan di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"ANNGGHH!" Menjerit sekeras yang Seungkwan bisa saat penis Johnny benar-benar memenuhi lubahngnya, dan membuat tubuhnya seakan terbelah.

"Oohh! _Shit_! Kau.. ahh.. sempit.." Johnny menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seungkwan. Meresapi remasan di penisnya, serasa ingin langsung mengenjot. Tapi mencoba tidak egois pada pelanggannya sendiri.

"Yah! Johnnh! Johnnyyhh! Bergerak… eeuunngghh.. Bergerak ku mohon ahh.." Seungkwan merasa begitu membaik karena Johnny tidak bermain kasar padanya. Tapi sungguh penis Johnny sangat sangat sangat besar. Kerena sehabis menerobosnya dan sekarang berkedut di dalam tubuhnya, kepala penis Johnny benar-benar mendekati titik manis tubuhnya. Seungkwan menaik turunkan pinggulnya, nampak tidak sabar menunggu hentakan Johnny yang nampaknya merasa pening menerima remasan rektumnya.

"Aaahh! Eunngghh! Ahhaahhhh! Johnnnhhhh!" Seungkwan menggelinjang. Tiba-tiba Johnny mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan cepat. Dan dengan luar biasa tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

"Terus mendesah, Seungkwan. Aku suka desahanmu." Merayu saat seks itu penting. Sambil fokus menumbuk prostat, membuat tubuh Seungkwan menikmatinya dan lagi-lagi merasakan fraksi khas saat melakukan seks. Kenikmatan yang bergelimpangan, memabukkan, menyelimuti.

"Ummhh! Ahh! Aahh! Sodomi aku ngghh! Sodomi a-akuhh! Terushh ah! Ja-jangan ber-ahh! Sial!" Seungkwan tidak bisa mengontrol gejolak hormon dan gerakan tubuh mereka naik turun. Terasa tercekik oleh kebutuhan rasa nikmat yang membuat kecanduan. Sesuatu yang mencuci kewarasan dan mengosongkan kata-kata hingga hanya terisi desahan menyatakan kenikmatan yang diterima hampir seperti meluap dari otak dan akal sehat.

"Aahhkkhh! Mphhh!" Seru Seungkwan kaget merasakan penisnya diremas oleh Johnny, dan reflek merasa pening kenikmatan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kancang.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu! Biarkan suaramu keluar!" Bisik Johnny tegas dan terasa mengendalikan pikiran Seungkwan.

"Enngghhhh! Aakkhhh! Ouuhhh… sshhh.." Ssungkwan mendesah keras, melesak kepalanya menekan bantal. Fraksi yang menumbuki sisi terdalam tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar melayang, membiarkan ia dikendali. Tubuhnya beringsut dan naik turun seperti tempo, dicitan ranjang iramanya, desahan Seungkwan nyanyiannya, dan Johnny di sini sebagai penikmatnya. Membuatnya tidak mau berhenti memainkan Seungkwan masih dengan pinggulnya yang menusiki prostat Seungkwan.

"Terus seperti itu, Seungkwan. Fokus pada ahh… apa yang kau rasakan. Lupakan semuanya, rasakan nikmatnya." Johnny mencoba tetap fokus untuk memuaskan Seungkwan sambil mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Seungkwan.

"A-aku… Uwaakkkhh! Tidak tahan lagihh…. Sshhh… aakkhhh!" Racau Seungkwan semakin tenggelaam dalam kenikmatan seks yang Johnny mainkan.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya?" Johnny tersenyum miring. Seungkwan hanya diam karena masih merasa kecau. Terlalu menghantak kesadarannya, telinganya terasa tuli, yang terasa sensitif hanya prostat dan penisnya. Bagitu nikmat dan gila.

"Katakan Seungkwan!" Johnny mengubah kocokannya menjadi sangat kasar dan hentakan pinggulnya menjadi sangat cepat.

"Eeenngghh! Aaakkhh! Nikmatthhh! Enak! Uugghh… nikmat sekali.. uugghh.. aaahh.. lagihh! Rasanya sangat nikmat.. ahhh.." Seungkwan sangat frustasi, dia ingin klimaks. Ingin mengeluarkan spermanya saat Johnny sekarang malah menurunkan segala rangsangannya.

"Katakan apa yang tubuhmu inginkan. Dan mintalah padaku." Goda Johnny.

"Ammhh! Lakukan Johnhh! Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan! A-akuhh.. tidak tahan! Ouuhh! Aakkhh! FUCK MEEHHH!" Seungkwan mengerang tidak tahan. Tubuhnya perlu rangsangan, perlu pelampiasan, perlu kepuasan.

"Tidak sabar sekali. Mendesahlah, mintalah padaku!" Pinggulnya bergerak, tangan kanannya mengocok penis Seungkwan, dan lidahnya turun memilin puting Seungkwan. Memberi stimulus untuk Seungkwan berbuat lebih binal.

"Cepathhh! Aaakkkhhh! Uuummhh! Aku mau penismu menyodomiku.. ooouuhh! Sshh.. Nhhh!" Seungkwan meracau, merasa kacau dan bisa saja kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya kalau tidak disidomi.

"Perintahkan padaku apa yang kau inginkan." Johnny gila, mengambil seluruh kewarasan Seungkwan malam ini, menunggangi Seungkwan. Menyuruh Seungkwan menjadi lacurnya dan meminta, memohon, serta memerintah demi hantakan penisnya.

"Aaaghh! Please fuck me! Fuck me roughly! Aaahh! Crush my hole! Engghh!" Seungkwan makin menjadi dan menggelinjang.

"As you wish, sweety."

"AAARRGGHH! AKH! Akkhh! Oouuggh! Yeahh! Feels gooddhh! Ssshhh! Crush my hole! Thrust it! Eennghhh! Fasterrhhh! Deepp! Deepeerrhh! Akh! Akh! Harderrhh! Uugh! Nikmatthh! Di sanahh! Lagihh! Eungghhh! Tusuk lagi!" Seungkwan meracau frustasi dan perlahan kepuasan menghampirinya saat tanpa aba-aba Johnny menyodomi begitu keras. Kali ini tanpa stimulis tambahan, karena Johnny perlu serius untuk menghabisi prostat Seungkwan dan berusaha membuat Seungkwan menemukan desahan tertingginya. Seungkwan jujur sangat menyukai tusukan Johnny. Tepat, keras, dan tepat.

"Sempithh! Nghh! Damn!" Johnny pun tidak tahan tidak mendesah, sungguh pelanggan malam ini luar biasa. Membuatnya merasa mencabuli seorang _virgin_ polos yang meneriaki nya dengan kata-kata kotor.

"Anngghhh! Akhh! Ahaaahhh! Ahhahh! Cabuli lubangkuhh!" Seungkwan menjerit lagi bersama kata-kata kotor yang membuat hormon Johnny bergejolak, seperti di lempari won yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung.

"Uwwaakkhh! Eeunngghh! Hhhaakhh! Aku ingin kelur!" Pekikan dan desahan Seungkwan menyatu. Terlalu gila untuk menahan mulutnya.

"Uhh… eemmhh.. luabangmu nikmat, Seungkwan.. Keluar bersamahh.. ahhh.. kumohon.."

Johnny menggeram. Ia lebih suka keluar bersama, seperti saat spermanya menyembur, penisnya diurut sampai terasa benar-benar habis dari ujung lubangnya. Terasa luar biasa.

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Johnny dan Seungkwan selesai dengan klimaks luar biasa mereka. Benar-benar membebaskan lilitan kupu-kupu di perut mereka, sangat sangat nikmat dan memuaskan.

"Lihat, spermamu begitu banyak, Seungkwan." Johnny terkekeh sambil mengelus lubang ujung penis Seungkwan, membersihkan sperma Seungkwan di situ. Seungkwan tertawa dan mengambil bantal di bawah pantatnya.

Johnny dengan cepat mencabut penisnya, melepas kondom dan membuang nya di keranjang sampah. Kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengenakan celananya, melihat mata Seungkwan yang mulai berat.

"Tidurlah…" Johnny berbicara lembut dan mata Seungwkan mulai tertutup.

"Ahh… itu tadi nikmat sekali. Bosmu gila kalau dia menolak nelakukan seks denganmu." Johnny bermonolog, mulai menyelimuti Seungkwan dan dirinya. Tidur dengan jarak sejauh mungkin dari teman yang tadi sempat curhat soal bosnya sambil minum alkohol sebelum melakukan seks.

.

 **TBC/END?**

None : YAY! Akhirnya update.. first of all 8ter mau kasih info tentang si Klinefelter dulu ya… bagian ini 8ter bikin fiktif. Faktanya Klinefelter gak akan hamil meski berhubungan tubuh sebanyak apapun, ya? Karena pada dasarnya jalur dari asshole dan rahim udah pasti beda. Itu sebabnya para klinefelter jarang mengandung sendiri. Biasanya bayi tabung atau ibu pengganti, karena mereka aslinya gak bisa melahirkan karena tidak punya saluran melahirkan seperti perempuan. Jadi biasanya diambil indung telur doank. Tapi di ff 8ter ini, Seungkwan dan Johua bisa hamil melalui hubungan tubuh dan sperma yang melalui asshole. Thanks so much ya atas respon baiknya^^ dan sorry gak threesome^^ gak kuat bayanginnya/plak.

 **Q and A :**

 **Oraeruh :** ini dilanjut kok yahhh :D moga suka part naena-nya :v makasih udah review… makasiihhhhh TT TT TT TT*alay juga

 **NicKyun :** iya nih si Boo, ayo deketin ayank enon-nya/plak/ bentar lagi deket kok ya ;D thanks dan review yahhhhh :**

 **Redhoeby93 :** hahahahahaahahahkkkkkk! Boo mainnya sama seme yahh… minum-minum pula… anggap aja 8ter lagi gesrek, tapi bener deh…. Asik aja kalo boo bad kan… ntar kalo ada enonnya… kan gitu kan ya? Eheheheheehhehe… ntar enon demen… eheheheheeh/apa'an/plak/plak/plak/lol/ makacih yah dah reviewwwwww ;DDDDDDDD

 **Guest :** dah next, yank… makasih dah review :DDDDD *big hug

 **baesurr :** ssippp lahhh… 8ter bikin ini juga karena pengen verkwan naena.. HHUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH/plak/ketahuan mesumnya/-_-/ anyway thanks dah review yahhhhh

 **Jieqio :** suka uname kmu, lucu :D … udah lanjut kok yank.. ini juga lagi semangat TT makasih udah semangatin dan review kamu tuh semangat buat 8terr/lebay/-_-/apa'an/palk/plak/plak/plak/lmaoo/

 **. 1654 :** nama uname kmu ingetin sam temen 8ter dehh… mirip.. lucu/plak/ kalo gitu aku suka deh kita jadi sharing kan yaaaaaaa… aku gak percaya malah awalnya… makasih dah nunggu, udah penasaran, dah review juga… *hug /lebayyyyy/ plak/lol/lmao/-_-/TT/sorryyy

 **hyuckbaby :** maafkan 8ter gak bikin threesome… gak kuat.. taku kehujanan/eh? Moga kamu puas yah sam nc yang di atas ;DDD BDDDD B)))) :vvvv hhuueeeeheheeheheheh makacih dah review yah ::***

 **also BIG THANKS TOO to all the readers who has follow and favorite.**

 **BUT SUPER BBBIIIIGGGGG TTTTHHHHHHAAAAANNNKKKKKSSSSSS to all the readers who follows, favorites, and reviews TT THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YOU!**

Review, please. Dan 8ter bakal berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Review terlalu sedikit/berhenti, artinya FF berhenti update...

Thank you!^^ *Deeb Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _AAAAGGHHH!"_

 _Johnny dan Seungkwan selesai dengan klimaks luar biasa mereka. Benar-benar membebaskan lilitan kupu-kupu di perut mereka, sangat sangat nikmat dan memuaskan._

" _Lihat, spermamu begitu banyak, Seungkwan." Johnny terkekeh sambil mengelus lubang ujung penis Seungkwan, membersihkan sperma Seungkwan di situ. Seungkwan tertawa dan mengambil bantal di bawah pantatnya._

 _Johnny dengan cepat mencabut penisnya, melepas kondom dan membuang nya di keranjang sampah. Kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengenakan celananya, melihat mata Seungkwan yang mulai berat._

" _Tidurlah…" Johnny berbicara lembut dan mata Seungwkan mulai tertutup._

" _Ahh… itu tadi nikmat sekali. Bosmu gila kalau dia menolak nelakukan seks denganmu." Johnny bermonolog, mulai menyelimuti Seungkwan dan dirinya. Tidur dengan jarak sejauh mungkin dari teman yang tadi sempat curhat soal bosnya sambil minum alkohol sebelum melakukan seks._

.

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

.

Chapter 3 :

Derit pintu sudah terdengar kira-kira satu jam lalu. Seorang dengan tubuh mungil sibuk mondar mandir dan menggerutu beberapa kali. Seorang lagi di kamar mandi, sedang bersenandung di bawah guyuran _shower_. Dan satu lagi di kasur, di bawah selimut. Tubuhnya menggigil dan tidurnya terusik karena gerutuan yang terdengar seperti dengungan di telinganya, juga cahaya matahari yang seakan berlomba memaksa matanya terbuka. Namun ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia tangkap benar-benar mengejutkan saraf refleksnya. Dan membuatnya langsung duduk di kepala ranjang dengan wajah tolol.

"Oh? Seungkwan sudah bangun? Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Seungkwan menganga lebar.

"Ten? Kau-" Belum sempat Seungkwan menyelesaikan, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Seungkwan sudah bangun?"

"Johnny? Ten? Kalian?" Seungkwan semakin heran. Seingatnya tadi malam hanya ia dan Johnny yang melakukan seks. Tapi kenapa ada Ten? Ia baru bangun tidur, dan hal aneh menyambutnya.

"Aku menjemput Johnny, ngomong-ngomong. Kau _oke_ , Seungkwan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ten menahan tawa melihat Seungkwan yang begitu _shock_.

"Oh… _okay_ … maksudku… ini terasa tidak biasa. Apa kau terbiasa seperti ini pada pelanggan Johnny?" Seungkwan bertanya agak risih dan menaikan selimut dengan cepat saat sadar dada atasnya terlihat. Seungkwan bisa menangkap suara tawa Johnny yang nampak sudah rapi dan segar.

"Tentu tidak, Seungkwan. Aku melakukan ini khusus untuk temanku yang merupakan pelanggan pacarku." Seungkwan tersenyum canggung mendengar jawaban enteng Ten. Terdengar benar-benar ringan, seolah membagi tubuh pacarnya dengan temannya adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Oh iya Seungkwan, bagaimana malammu dan Johnny?" Ten tampak melipat satu persatu baju berserakan yang Johnny pakai tadi malam.

"Malam kami _hot_ , sayang. _Asshole_ Seungkwan seperti _virgin_. Kurasa bos Seungkwan itu gila kalau menolaknya." Johnny menjawab dengan senyum tampannya dan dengan perlahan mendekati Ten, memberi kecupan ringan. Terlihat begitu lembut, sosok lain Johnny yang tidak ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Tapi sungguh kata-kata Johnny barusan membuat kepala Seungkwan pening. Tentang bosnya, _asshole_ , dan malam _hot_. Gelora di tubuhnya dan rasa haus disetubuhi pria setampan bosnya kembali membuatnya terbaring lesu di ranjang.

"Eh? Seungkwan tidak pulang? Tidak bekerja?" Ten yang tampak bersiap-siap pulang heran melihat Seungkwan yang seperti kehilangan gairah hidup, terkapar seperti anak sapi kehausan di tengah gurun pasir gersang.

"Aku bekerja tiga jam lagi. Aku akan pergi setelah Vernon-ssi itu menghilang dari mimpiku." Seungkwan tengkurap dan suaranya agak terhalang bantal, bahkan selimutnya tersibak memperlihatkan keelokan lekuk punggung hingga pinggangnya.

Ten naik perlahan ke kasur dan dengan lembut menyelimuti Seungkwan.

" _Take your time_ , Seungkwan. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat Vernon tidur denganmu kalau kita punya kesempatan." Ten berbiacara lembut, mengelus rambut Seungkwan.

Karena Ten tahu rasanya menginginkan yang begitu besar. Karena Vernon punya Chan, jadi mana pernah menginginkan Seungkwan. Karena Ten tahu rasanya. Seperti ia ingin memiliki Johnny seutuhnya, tapi merelakan penis pacarnya diremas lubang lain. Seperti ingin dimiliki Johnny, tapi harus menelan rasa pahit saat Johnny menunjukkan wajah sendu saat menemukan sperma kental di lubang analnya.

Dengan berat hati Ten melangkah mundur. Sampai Seungkwan dengar salam ' _Bye_ ' dari Johnny dan deritan pintu meninggalkan ia sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka berharap, Ten."

.

Pagi itu begitu cepat datang, kesibukan juga begitu cepat dimulai. Jadi kalau orang sibuk, pasti seperti berperang dengan matahari, ingin menjadi lebih cepat siap dan bekerja. Rumah yang begitu mewah dengan _furniture_ taman dan bunga bahkan sudah disibukkan sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya. Hingga orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya sekarang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan, dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan. Jumlah lengkapnya adalah empat orang, stelan dua orang diantaranya terlihat formal dan bahkan sudah menggunakan sepatu yang bergeletuk suara alasnya saat menyentuh lantai. Masih muda dan tampan. Kumpulan orang muda yang kaya.

"Joshua _hyung_ , aku mau bicara." Salah satu yang sepertinya termasuk paling muda dengan wajah _halfer_ yang tampan angkat bicara.

"Ya, Vernon? Silakan." Joshua yang berambut _peach_ dan berwajah cantik, tersenyum seperti kucing dengan santainya menyahut sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

"Ver, kurasa tidak perlu." Salah satu lagi menyahut. Seperti yang tertua dan memimpin, terlihat dari tempat duduknya yang berbeda. _Single_ kursi di sisi meja persegi panjang yang sempit, sehingga ia duduk menghadap kursi kosong di seberangnya dan ketiga orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya berhadap-hadapan. Vernon duduk bersebelahan dengan pacarnya-Chan- dan Joshua duduk sendiri di seberang Vernon.

" _It's okay_ , Coups. Aku ingin mendengar Vernon bicara." Joshua terkekeh kecil dan senyumnya melebar.

"Kau akan sedikit patah hati, _baby_." Scoups tampak sedikit kahawatir, tapi yang pandangannya tangkap adalah Joshua yang tersenyum maklum.

"Coups, aku sudah bersamamu untuk lima tahun, aku bahkan sudah terlalu sering mengurusi Vernon seperti anakku. Aku siap dan aku memaklumi semua perilakunya." Joshua secara perlahan menghapus semua kekhawatiran Scoups.

"Vernon, silakan bicara." Dan dengan _gesture_ setenang mungkin berbicara lembut, mendiamkan Chan yang menatap mereka heran. Karena ngomong-ngomong, Chan baru kali ini bertemu Joshua.

"Aku tidak begitu suka _furniture_ rumah Scoups, _hyung_. Tidak begitu cocok dengan Scoups, _anyway_." Vernon berbicara santai, seolah lupa bahwa pria di hadapannya ini lebih tua darinya. Membuat Joshua tersenyum kecut. Vernon seperti ini karena ia merasa begitu dekat dan nyaman dengan Joshua. Vernon terbuka padanya, dan Joshua bersyukur untuk itu. Meski ia memang merasa sedikit patah hati.

" _Okay_ , kita akan bereskan nanti, setelah kau dan Scoups pulang. Kita pilih tema yang kau mau." Joshua tersenyum seringan mungkin dan meminum cepat tehnya untuk menutupi wajah kecewanya.

"Josh, kita baru ganti semuanya minggu lalu. Dan kau baru menikmatinya satu minggu." Scoups benar-benar tidak ingin melukai Joshua, meski jujur _furniture_ ini bukan _favorite_ nya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak menyukainya.

"Tidak, Coups. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita punya Vernon di sini. Dia adikmu, dia juga adikku. Dia harus nyaman di sini. Aku _okay_ kalau itu Vernon." Joshua tersenyum lagi, menghangatkan hati Scoups. Alasan Scoups mencintai Joshua begitu sederhana, Joshua tulus mencintainya serta mencintai keluarganya.

" _Okay_ , kalau begitu segera selesaikan, Ver. Berangkatlah segera. Aku akan temani Chan dan bereskan semuanya. Setelah kau pulang nanti, kau bebas memilih tema apapun yang kau mau." Joshua tersenyum ceria, sedikit meluncurkan rasa tak enak di hati Vernon. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mempercepat makannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di kantor, hari pertama sebagai pemimpin divisi. Dan hari pertamanya tidak boleh menjadi buruk, akan menjadi memalukan kalau bos divisi di cap sebagai kura-kura bertampang singa.

.

"Sumpah, Ten. Aku tidak punya ide apapun." Seungkwan sudah terduduk lesu di ranjang _apartement_ nya.

Teman yang belum di kenalnya selama 24 jam kembali datang sekitar dua jam lalu saat ia memutuskan mengurung diri di kamar _club_. Dan terhitung satu jam saat tiba-tiba Ten datang lagi dan menyeretnya pulang. Dengan alasan yang agak berlebihan, tapi mengandung kebenaran. Yah, dengan wajah cantiknya Ten bilang.

" _Bangun Seungkwan sayang. Segera bangun dan bekerja. Kau tidak bisa terlambat bangun karena kau bukan aku dan Johnny yang bekerja malam dan beristirahat singh hari. Lagi pula bos tampan mu itu mendapat hari ini sebagai hari pertama kerjanya, kan? Ayo kita buat kau tampil memikat."_

Ten memaksa dengan kerlingan nakalnya yang cantik, dan sialnya itu memancing sisi _bottom_ Seungkwan menjadi bersemangat.

Jadi sekarang Seungkwan merasa hampir menyerah dengan semua ide Ten. Dimulai dari memilih baju yang selera bos-nya saja Seungkwan tidak tahu. Jadi baju yang bagus menurutnya mungkin tidak bekerja.

"Menurutku kau tampak menggugah dengan jubah mandimu itu, Kwan. Ke kantor saja dengan itu." Ten berbicara asal dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk membongkar lemari Seungkwan.

"Kau gila, Ten? Kau mau aku dipecat?" Seungkwan malah membanting tubuhnya di ranjang , membiarkan Ten yang lagi-lagi menggodanya saat jubah mandi yang dipakainya menyingkap paha mulusnya.

"Oke, Seungkwan. Sesuai dengan tubuhmu yang agak sintal. Baju yang agak pas dengan tubuhmu itu cocok. Warna biru mudanya akan mengeluarkan sisi melaikatmu di wajah cantikmu. Segera pakai sekarang! Aku akan telpon Johnny untuk menjemput." Ten kembali dengan mode berisiknya, melempar kemeja biru muda di wajah Seungkwan sebelum asik dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

Seungkwan tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya mencoba itu tidak buruk.

.

Seungkwan mendongak agak congkak melihat refleksi tubuh sintalnya di cermin _full body_. Ia bahkan sampai bersiul sendiri seakan menggoda diri sendiri saking kagumnya.

Ten masih duduk di ranjang Seungkwan dan menatap dengan seringaian bangga. Seperti mucikari yang bangga melihat 'barang dagangan'nya tampil begitu cantik dan sensual.

" _I'm sure_. Si Vernon-ssi itu pasti bertekuk lutut denganmu. Lihat dirimu, Seungkwan. Kau seperti jalang _high class_ di _club_ Jun, bahkan terlihat lebih mahal." Ten bertepuk tangan dua kali, pikirannya menerawang dan matanya berbinar. Benar-benar terlihat puas dan bersemangat. Seungkwan memutar matanya sekali saat ia disamakan dengan jalang di _club_ Jun. Tapi kalau dibilang ' _high class'_ , Seungkwan tahu itu. Mana pernah ada _partner_ seks-nya yang bilang Seungkwan tidak memuaskan. Semua memuji kemampuan lubang anusnya.

"Yah, Ten. Mana mau aku disamakan dengan jalangnya Jun. kecuali kau dan Johnny, kalian kan _high class_. Tapi aku mau saja kalau jadi jalannya bos-ku. Kalau aku bisa merasa dihentak penis pangeran seperti dia, aku mau jadi jalang. Ku dengar penis orang Amerika itu besar." Seungkwan berbicara panjang sekali sambil mencuri lirik Ten yang masih duduk di ranjangnya, memeluk bantal Seungkwan dan beberapa kali memutar mata.

"Johnny dari Amerika, ngomog-ngomong. Dan siapa bilang kami _high class_? Kami pekerja baru, mana bisa langsung naik level." Ten berceloteh sambil memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Tapi calon kan, Ten? Kau dan Johnny pasti memuaskan." Seungkwan serius, ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih doa-nya, ya, sayang." Ten tampak berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Seungkwan yang malah meremas-remas pantatnya sendiri di depan cermin, terlihat seperti pemeriksaan kekenyalan dan kesintalan.

" _Wow, wow_ … Sayang, aku dapat tontonan erotis!" Seungkwan hampir mengumpat saat badan tinggi pacar Ten masuk kamarnya tanpa izin.

Karena memang kamarnya, kan, kamar laki-laki. Bukan kamar perempuan yang ada palang imajiner 'Kamar perempuan. Dilarang masuk!' di depan pintu. Yah, salah Seungkwan juga, sih, yang dengan gamblangnya membocorkan _password_ pintu pada Ten, jadinya Ten mudah sekali membiarkan Johnny masuk.

"Ada apa, John?" Ten masuk agak cepat saat tadi dengar Johnny berteriak.

"Kau tahu, Seungkwan tadi meremasi pantatnya sendiri. _So damn sexy_." Johnny hanya menyeringai ringan ke arah Seungkwan yang memutar matanya.

" _Wow_ , kau sudah siap tempur, ya, Seungkwan?" Ten bertanya menggoda.

Seungkwan sampai berpikir pasangan di depannya ini mungkin gila.

" _Oke_ , Seungkwan. Tolong kontrol tatapan anehmu itu. Berhubung kau yang hari ini datang dengan sensual. Jadi tolong, Kwan. Ambil ini." Ten dengan segala seringaian nakalnya melempar _tube_ pada Seungkwan. Membuat Seungkwan yang kesal menangkap cekatan dan membeo lucu saat melihat _tube_ itu.

"Apa ini?" Seungkwan hanya butuh penjelasan soal pil-pil aneh di dalam _tube_ itu.

"Pil pencegah kehamilan. Kuharap kau minum satu sebelum ke kantor. Takutnya bosmu itu langsung minta seks saat melihat bokong menggodamu." Ten berbicara sambil sesekali terkekeh menggoda, dan Johnny di sebelahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri ikut menggoda.

"Ooouuhh! Menjijikkan!" Seungkwan bergidik melihat tingkah menjijikkan dua orang itu.

Pasangan itu hanya tertawa nista. Jadi Seungkwan pikir mereka bukan lagi mungkin gila, tapi memang sudah gila.

.

Seungkwan sudah hampir melepas kewarasannya saat mengendarai mobilnya. Sebagian besar kesabarannya dimakan kegiatan pagi gilanya di _apartement_. Karena ada pasangan sinting di kamar _apartement_ -nya tadi. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya memaksa Seungkwan menelan rasa pahit di ujung lidah karena dipaksa meminum pil yang menurutnya laknat. Jadilah Seungkwan sekarang sedang menyetir mobilnya menuju kantor dengan hambusan nafas keras seperti penderita asma, demi menekan rasa kesal agar tidak menginjak habis pedal gas. Jalanan terlalu sibuk untuk mengambil resiko ngebut. Seungkwan tidak mau ibunya jauh-jauh datang ke Seoul karena putranya yang cantik dan seksi dikabarkan lecet, terluka, fraktura, atau bahkan geger otak.

"Seandainya aku bisa berangkat lebih pagi tadi." Seungkwan mendumel melewati jalan memotong, jalan yang kurang biasa ia lewati.

Seungkwan dan yang lain harus datang tepat waktu atau bahkan lebih pagi, karena hari ini mereka menyambut bos baru mereka.

Dan Seungkwan bisa sedikit tersenyum tipis saat sudah melihat gedung Choi Corp. Saat masuk kawasan parkir, Seungkwan bisa tersenyum lebar dan bernafas ringan karena parkiran mobil khusus untuk bos divisi yang terlihat masih kosong juga retinanya menangkap Seokmin yang baru turun dari mobilnya. Seungkwan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan gesit dan keluar dengan segera, lalu masuk perusahaan dengan setengah berlari. Masuk _lift_ dan menuju lantai 10, kantor Divisi Design. Benar-benar bernafas lega saat melihat rekan-rekannya masih sibuk beres-beres meja masing-masing dengan Jeonghan mengetuai. Karena Jeonghan terhitung paling senior yang sudah cukup merasa beberapa kali ganti atasan.

Seungkwan segera masuk dan ikut merapikan mejanya yang bersampingan dengan meja Jihoon.

"Seungkwan tidak ganti gaya rambut, kok terlihat berbeda, ya? Kamu pakai susuk ,ya, Kwan?" Jihoon berujar sarkastik dan menatapi Seungkwan dari kaki hingga kepala.

Seungkwan hanya melirik geram Jihoon yang tampak lebih manis karena memakai mode rambut koma.

"Terima kasih, Jihoon _hyung_. Rambut koma mu juga bagus." Seungkwan pura-pura tersanjung, namun sungguh-sungguh memuji rambut Jihoon.

"Sama-sama, dan terima kasih, Kwan." Jihoon tersenyum lucu dan Seungkwan langsung lupa kalau ia sedang kesal. Karena kalau Jihoon senyum, semua pasti luluh.

"Uhuu~~~ Seungkwan~~" Seungkwan rasanya ingin melempar kursinya untuk orang yang menggodanya dari belakang. Bersiul genit dan sok manis memanggilnya. Seungkwan sedang sangat berusaha menutup mulutnya. Tanpa menoleh, dia benar-benar tahu siapa tukang goda di belakangnya. Tapi sekali saja salah bicara, Jihoon di sebelahnya bisa langsung menegur. Jihoon-nya sih imut, tapi kata-katanya yang menyayat hati yang perlu dihindari. Sudah sekali ia kena damprat dikira pakai susuk, mana mau lagi di damprat hanya karena Seokmin menggodanya yang sedang beres-beres meja sambil menungging.

"Semua siap? Semua siap?" Jeonghan mondar-mandir bertanya, ia memangkas sedikit rambutnya dan mencat warna blonde. Terlihat benar-benar berbeda, ia tampan.

Sebagian hanya mengangguk, sebagian bilang 'iya' dengan lantang, membuat Jeonghan tersenyum lebar.

"Bos datang, sedang menuju _lift_. Ayo semua sambut dari meja masing-masing saja. Tapi tolong yang sopan." Jonghan berbicara lantang sambil menuju mejanya di sebelah Jihoon. Jadi otomatis Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan sebaris, kumpulan senior meski Jeonghan yang paling senior.

Semua diam, mulai merapikan penampilan masing-masing. Seungkwan mencibir dalam hati. Mau bilang kasar pada Jeonghan, tapi sialnya Jeonghan lebih tua. Secara singkat, sambutan di meja membuatnya tidak bisa memikat Vernon habis-habisan. Padahal Seungkwan sudah ingin sekali menggodai Vernon.

 _Lift_ terbuka dan rasanya Seungkwan hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat ketampanan Vernon. Dia hampir memasang wajah bodoh kalau tidak ingat harus tampil cantik. Jadi saat Vernon tersenyum melihatnya, Seungkwan ikut tersenyum sambil mensugesti agar Vernon menyukainya. Dan Seungkwan bisa melihat tatapan sedikit tidak fokus Vernon. Tapi kemudian melewatinya dan tersenyum kaku pada karyawan lain. Membuat mau tak mau Seungkwan merasa menang satu _point_ untuk senyum akrab Vernon.

Vernon langsung menuju ruangannya, satu-persatu karyawan melunturkan senyum mereka saat Vernon menjauh.

"Bos kita tampan, ya, _hyung_?" Seungkwan langsung menajamkan pendengaran saat Jihoon bicara pada Jeonghan.

"Iya, Jihoon suka?" Jeonghan menjawab. Seungkwan sedikit terkejut. Karena menurutnya, kalau Jihoon suka Vernon. Sepertinya Vernon akan sulit mengabaikan pesona Jihoon.

'Tidak, hanya bilang. Ngomong-ngomong, Jeonghan hyung. Kita boleh duduk dan mulai bekerja?" Dalam hati Seungkwan merasa lega. Ia dan Jihoon langsung duduk dan membuka komputer mereka saat Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Aku punya hutang satu _design_. Jadi aku harus selesaikan dua _design_ hari ini." Hanya terdengar Jihoon yang mendumel soal _design_. Seungkwan juga membuka komputer untuk _design_ , tapi otaknya berkelana demi mencari cara menggodai Vernon.

.

Seungkwan merasakan bintang imajiner di sekeliling kepalanya. Rasa agak pusing, sepertinya efek kelelahan karena melakukan seks tadi malam. Yang bahkan Seungkwan sudah mengahbiskan cup kopi keduanya, tapi malah terasa teraduk di dalam perutnya. Dia sedang bekerja dan harus mengerjab cepat saat monitor komputernya beberapa kali terlihat menajauh dari pandangannya serta beberapa kali hilang fokus.

"Aku benar-benar parah…" Seungkwan memutar matanya jengah saat melihat hasil _design_ setengah jadinya. Benar-benar bukan gayannya, tapi waktunya hanya tersisa dua jam menuju rapat, dan itu pun hanya cukup untuk _finishing design_ -nya yang sekarang,

"Wah… ini bukan gaya Seungkwan. Tapi di mataku terlihat bagus,kok. _Design_ -mu bisa terlihat cocok untuk anak remaja." Jihoon berbicara santai dan entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat Seungkwan.

Tapi memang dasar Jihoon pendek, jadinya Seungkwan yang sakit kepala tidak perlu mendongak ekstra untuk melihat wajah lucu Jihoon saat memperhatikan _design_ -nya.

"Terima kasih,ya, Jihoon _hyung_." Seungkwan benar-benar merasa lega saat Jihoon bilang begitu.

"Tidak masalah, punyaku beres. Aku mau cetak dulu, lalu ke kafetaria sebentar. Mau titip sesuatu? Kau pucat." Jihoon hanya menatap dan mengerjab lucu dengan mulut mengerucut menunggu jawaban Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan, agak pusing." Seungkwan tersenyum di bibirnya yang pucat.

Jihoon menaikan alisnya saat melihat senyum Seungkwan yang agak kecut dan tatapannya sendu.

"Oke. Aku turun." Jihoon mengangkat bahu sekali dan melambai dengan _flashdisk_ di genggamannya.

"Nanti aku carikan _cake_ yang ada lemonnya. Bagus untuk sakit kepala." Jihoon berlalu dan Seungkwan mana bisa menolak kalau bagitu.

Yah, memangnya Jihoon _tsundere_ , tapi dasarnya dia orang yang begitu perhatian dan baik. Seungkwan hanya tersenyum saat Jihoon mulai memasuki _lift_ dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Setelah satu jam lalu ditinggal Jihoon, Seungkwan sekarang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja. _Design_ -nya beres, kebetulan Jeonghan juga beres dan menawarkan tumpangan mencetak, jadi Seungkwan benar-benar tidak punya kesibukan. Dan sekarang dengan lesu menunggu Jihoon datang bersama _lemon cake_ janjinya. Matanya menatapi pintu _lift_ yang mulai terbuka menampilkan gaya cuek Jihoon bersama beberapa kertas di tangan kiri dan kotak kecil di tangan kanan, membuat Seungkwan langsung duduk tegap dan tersenyum lega menatap Jihoon yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan sedikit kerjapan yang lagi-lagi terlihat imut.

Di mata Jihoon, Seungkwan terlihat seperti menunggu. Yang memang benar Seungkwan menunggu.

"Lama ya?" Jihoon sampai di depan meja kerja Seungkwan tanpa senyum lucu yang tadi pagi ia beri.

"Lumayan…" Seungkwan tersenyum hangat yang hanya dibalas senyum kecil Jihoon.

"Ini… _Sorry_ , ya, tadi yang isinya selai lemon habis. Hanya ada yang ber- _topping_." Jihoon berbicara dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar ramah sambil memberikan kotak di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kau mau belikan saja aku sudah senang. _Thanks_ , ya, Jihoon _hyung_." Seungkwan tersenyum cerah di wajah pucatnya.

"Sama-sama, Kwan." Jihoon kali ini tersenyum. Memutar meja untuk menuju kursi kerjanya. Membiarkan Seungkwan asik dengan _cake_ -nya, menyendok sedikit selai lemon di bagiaan _topping_.

Seungkwan makan dengan perlahan. Membiarkan _cake_ yang lembut seperti _sponge_ dan aroma serta rasa khas lemon menyedot sakit kepalanya. Jihoon memang benar, lemon bagus untuk sakit kepala. Seungkwan masih mengunyah dan matanya tanpa sengaja memperhatikan meja kerjanya. Lalu merasa bola matanya hampir melompat keluar saat melihat jam kecil di pojok meja menunjuk 30 menit sebelum rapat. Pikirannya menuju Jeonghan, lebih tepatnya _design_ miliknya yang ada di tangan Jeonghan. Ketimbang memperbesar panik, Seungkwan lebih memilih segera menghabiskan _cake_ -nya dan melirik Jihoon yang asik memperhatikan _design_ cetaknya.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ kemana? Kenapa kira-kira belum kembali?" Sambil ikut menatap _design_ milik Jihoon, Seungkwan berbicara agak nyaring. Membuat Jihoon melihatnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dahi Jihoon mengkerut kecil, tampak berpikir.

"Tidak tahu… mungkin mencetak? Aku tidak ada bertemu dengannya tadi." Jihoon mengangkat bahu sekali, karena memang dia tidak tahu.

Tapi melihat Seungkwan yang resah, dia jadi agak bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kwan?" Jihoon agak menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _Design_ -ku dengannya, aku menitip cetak dengannya." Seungkwan mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Yah… itu… hmm.. agak… mengesalkan, ya?" Jihoon tampak agak kesal, terlihat mengkhawatirkan design dan rapat. Tapi memang Jihoon yang _tsundere_ tidak biasa mengumpat, jadi jalan berbelit untuk menggambarkan rasa kesalnya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa, Kwan. Jeonghan _hyung_ pasti datang, dia itu bertanggung jawab." Jihoon berbicara lagi dengan suara lembut dan tatapan menenangkan. Lalu mengalihkan mata kembali pada hasil _design_ saat Seungkwan mengangguk.

Seungkwan ikut melihat cetak _design_ milik Jihoon, terlihat keren dan _trendy_. Sadar tidak sadar Seungkwan jadi kagum dengan Jihoon. Prestasinya selalu stabil dan _design_ -nya selalu mengagumkan. Seungkwan teringat dua minggu lalu Jihoon baru putus dengan Kwon Soonyoung si karyawan berprestasi Divisi Produksi dan Pencetakan, Jihoon datang dengan mata bengkak dan wajah sembab. Tapi hasil _design_ -nya tetap memuaskan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan izin minggu lalu dan datang hari ini dengan lebih segar serta membayar hutang _design_ -nya. Benar-benar mengagumkan, bisa memilah urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. _Well_ , ini jadi menginspirasi Seungkwan.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Jihoon dan Seungkwan langsung menoleh hingga jantung Seungkwan hampir mencelos lega saat sosok yang mereka tunggu melenggang masuk dengan wajah aneh seolah baru bebas dari perang.

"Ini cetakanmu… Ya Tuhan, aku hampir mencekik mereka kalau tadi tidak tercetak…" Jeonghan mengomel setelah memberi hasil cetakan milik Seungkwan.

Jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan, Seungkwan dan Jihoon tahu Jeonghan punya masalah dengan karyawan Divisi Produksi dan Pencetakan tadi, atau mungkin punya masalah dengan mesin pencetaknya.

"Seungkwan, ngomong-ngomong… kenapa _design_ -mu tidak berwarna? Tumben sekali…" Jeonghan memperhatikan cetakan _design_ Seungkwan di atas meja Seungkwan yang memang benar punya gambar dan pola, tapi tidak berwarna. Jihoon yang merasa heran juga ikut melihat dengan bibir mengerucut, seingatnya itu tadi berwarna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, masalah warna nanti aku urus di presentasi." Seungkwan berdiri dan membereskan barangnya saat karyawan lain tampak beres-beres juga.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon menelan rasa bingung yang belum terjawab dan ikut cepat beres-beres. Mereka harus lebih cepat tiba daripada atasan, salah satu alasannya karena mereka mempersiapkan presentasi.

Jeonghan duluan disusul Jihoon dan Seungkwan memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai 3, lantai khusus pertemuan dan rapat. Jeonghan merapikan penampilan diikuti Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang dengan berlebihannya memakai _lipbalm_ berwarna _cherry_ tua. Jihoon memandang Seungkwan, tapi Seungkwan bilang bibir pucatnya perlu polesan.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Jihoon lebih dulu masuk mengisi lorong kosong dengan langkah kakinya. Seungkwan berjalan dengan langkah lebih cepat daripada Jihoon, tampak bersemangat, masuk ruangan lebih dulu dan mengabsen kembali barangnya. Disusul Jihoon dan Jeonghan mengisi kursi kanan dan kirinya. Hingga derit pintu terus terdengar dan anggota rapat satu persatu masuk. Jihoon mengangkat alis dan terlihat tidak nyaman saat beberapa karyawan Divisi Produksi dan Pencetakan termasuk Kwon Soonyoung masuk. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan melihat, tapi menjaga ekspresi tetap tenang. Beberapa karyawan divisi lain juga ada, Moon Taeil dan dua orang rekan dari Divisi Promosi. Juga Kim Jonghyun dan seorang rekan dari Divisi Penjualan dan Pemasaran juga hadir. Sepertinya bukan rapat biasa. Tapi kehadiran seluruh karyawan Divisi Design membuat berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk di kepala mereka. Mungkin akan ada peran design yang dituntut, membuat mereka tegang, menunggu bos masuk. Semua orang saling mengenal, tapi menjaga profesionalitas. Tidak ada berisik di ruang rapat, mereka saling melempar senyum dan sapaan tanpa suara.

Sampai terdengar gemelatuk sepatu pelan mendekati pintu, membuat semua menengok agak gugup. Derit pintu dibuka, aura dominasi yang misterius masuk perlahan diikuti sosok ketua Divisi Design yang berwajah tampan dan dermawan, siluetnya diiringi sekretaris cantiknya, Jung Eunwoo. Dia berdiri tegak di samping layar presentasi. Sekretarisnya mengambil duduk dan membuka _note book_ -nya. Si bos menatap Eunwoo, Eunwoo memberikan anggukan kecil tanda ia siap mengetik kebutuhan dan kesimpulan rapat.

Vernon berdehem sedikit mengalihkan seluruh pasang mata padanya.

"Baiklah, pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kehadiran seluruh karyawan Divisi Design dan beberapa karyawan divisi lain. Berhubung ini bukan merupakan rapat kecil dan pertama kalinya bagi saya memimpin rapat, dimohon kerjasama untuk kelancaran rapat. Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan kepentingan rapat ini dilaksanakan." Vernon berhenti dan melirik Eunwoo yang mulai mengetik.

"Rapat ini diadakan dengan tujuan kerjasama dengan sebuah _Education Expo_ dengan nuansa pendidilkan yang menyegarkan dan menyenangkan. Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu, saya yakin sebagai rekan kerja kalian saling tahu dan mengerti potensi dan kemampuan design rekan kalian. Jadi, sekarang saya beri kesempatan untuk kalian merekomendasi karyawan yang punya potensi ' _Fresh Design_ ' hari ini." Vernon mengedar pandangan melihat satu-persatu wajah karyawan yang sedikit banyak mulai ia kenali.

Jihoon yang dari tadi menampakkan wajah dingin langsung unjuk tangan, membuat semua mata menatapnya termasuk Kwon Soonyoung yang menatap Jihoon begitu lembut. Jihoon berdiri dari duduk saat Vernon mengangguk.

Jihoon memberi bungkukan tubuh formal.

"Saya Lee Jihoon, merekomendasikan Boo Seungkwan. Terima kasih." Kembali membungkuk formal lagi dan duduk saat Vernon mengangguk lagi.

Dua karyawan lain yang maju yaitu Wendy yang direkomendasikan oleh Seulgi dan Renjun yang direkomendasikan oleh Jeno.

.

Semua menatap Renjun yang menutup presentasinya dengan wajah cantik dan presentasi cukup mengagumkan. _Design_ yang ia ajukan adalah beberapa _design_ berbentuk ruang yang dimodifikasi menjadi kelas dengan gambar buku serta rumus berterbangan. Sesekali ia berhenti menjelaskan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Moon Taeil yang nampak tertarik.

Kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan pada sosok Wendy yang berwibawa. Membawa _design_ dengan kesan agak _feminine_ dan _fresh_ dalam konteks pepohonan. Sambil cukup banyak menjawab sanggahan Jihoon yang kadang mendapat dukungan Soonyoung.

Dan yang terakhir Seungkwan maju dengan gehal gehol pantatnya dan dengan sengaja tebar pesona serta bibir mengkiap hasil _lipbalm_. Dengan sengaja menungging cantik di depan komputer presentasi di dekat Vernon, membuat kaum seme menunduk menahan panas tubuh yang meningkat. Sama dengan Vernon yang terus melafalkan mantra 'Aku milik Chan' di hatinya.

Seungkwan membuka _file_ presentasinya dan membuat semua mengerjab heran saat Seungkwan membuka gambar tanpa warna.

"Baiklah, pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah di berikan untuk menunjukkan hasil _design_ saya untuk _event Education Expo_ yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita sekarang ini. Hmm… baiklah, saya meminta maaf dengan hasil _design_ yang tampak belum beres. Tapi saya ingin mengajak Anda semua ikut berimajinasi." Seungkwan mulai menyalakan _pen laser_ -nya. Menunjuk pola persegi yang di tengahnya terdapat lingkaran.

"Pertama, saya memiliki design sederhana ini. Menurut artikel yang pernah saya baca, bahwa pola monoton dengan warna-warni yang bagus dapat meningkatkan daya kreatifitas anak muda. Jauh lebih baik daripada pola hati atau bunga." Seungkwan melirik Wendy yang memutar mata, dia kesal.

"Oops!" Dengan tidak sengaja Seungkwan menjatuhkan _pen laser_ -nya. Dan dengan kesempatan bagus ini, ia sengaja menungging tinggi di dekat Vernon. Membuat Vernon hampir melotot melihat pantat menggoda Seungkwan. Kemudian dengan agak kurang ajar sedikit menekan pipi pantatnya di paha Vernon yang terasa menegang.

Seungkwan langsung berdiri dan melirik Vernon yang berdehem gerah serta pandangan kurang fokus merapatkan kakinya. Seungkwan sekali lagi membungkuk minta ma'af dan melanjutkan.

"Dan ketimbang membuat pusing remaja dengan rumus dan _design_ kelas. Saya ingin yang _trendy_ seperti _doodle_ imut yang biasanya sering dibuat anak remaja dengan animasi buku yang menarik." Eunwoo sibuk mengetik dan Vernon yang memperhatikan dengan setengah fokus. Renjun hanya berdecih tanpa suara, tidak suka _design_ -nya di jelekkan.

"Lalu bagaimana _cat_ -nya, Seungkwan-ssi?" Kwon Soonyoung menyela dengan pertanyaan.

"Saya akan butuh bantuan untuk mencari _cat_. Saya butuh yang beraroma lemon, kalau bisa. Harum lemon mengurangi rasa stress dan pusing kerena beban belajar." Soonyoung mengangguk dan Seungkwan memberi senyum pada Jihoon. Karena _well_ , inspirasi lemon itu dari Jihoon.

"Baiklah, sekian dari presentasi saya. Dan keputusan akhir akan di tentukan oleh Vernon Sajangnim, terima kasih." Seungkwan membungkuk dan memberi senyum cantik pada Vernon yang lagi-lagi tampak kehilangan fokus. Membereskan _file_ presentasi, lalu kembali ke kursinya dengan gehal gehol yang kesannya belum hilang.

Vernon berdehem dan mulai berdiri kaku. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada Seungkwan yang masih belum mau melepas panadangan memikat.

"Baik, saya sudah memperhatikan seluruh presentasi dengan baik. Sejujurnya saya menyukai semua ide yang ada. Dan melihat seluruh inovasi kreatif ini, saya merasa terbantu. Tapi untuk kali ini saya memilih _design_ dari Boo Seungkwan-ssi. _Dasign_ akan diselesaikan dalam waktu satu minggu ke depan. Serta semua proposal kebutuhan akan dikirim segera ke seluruh divisi terlibat. Eunwoo, _note_ rapat saya tunggu di _e-mail_ satu jam ke depan. Rapat saya bubarkan, terima kasih. Dan Seungkwan-ssi. Tolong tetap di tempat, yang lain silakan melanjutkan pekerjaan." Anggota rapat satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan. Jihoon dan Jeonghan menepuk sekali bahu Seungkwan sebelum meninggalkan. Bahkan Eunwoo juga keluar. Menyisakan Vernon hanya berdua dengan Seungkwan.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang mengejutkan, Vernon menarik Seungkwan ke sisi ruangan ujung paling jauh dari pintu. Menekan Seungkwan ke dinding dengan nafas memburu. Mereka begitu dekat, hingga Seungkwan refleks bernafas dalam dan meraup banyak aroma _mint_ nafas Vernon yang bercampur aroma maskulin tubuh Vernon menusuk penciuman Seungkwan dan membuatnya terlena. Sialan. Ini yang disebut sialan, Seungkwan tahu ada yang salah dengan aroma Vernon. Terlalu menggairahkan, membuatnya merasa gairah menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Yang tadi itu apa, hmm?" Berbicara dengan suara berat dan jari telunjuk yang mengelusi pipi kiri Seungkwan terlalu lembut sampai membuatnya meremang dan membisu. Merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Serta Vernon yang mengunci tatapan Seungkwan di manik kecoklatannya.

Tangan Vernon turun sebentar, namun tidak bertahan lama. Sampai lagi-lagi Vernon menyentuhnya, mengelus seduktif bahu sempit Seungkwan. Kulit mereka yang hampir bersentuhan hanya berbatas kain tipis. Hangat. Disetiap elusan menjadi panas. Tatapan dalam Vernon yang mengambarkan gairan terpendam membuat erangan dan geraman bergelenyar, rasanya Seungkwan ingin menyentuh kulit Vernon.

Vernon mendekatkan wajahnya menjadi jarak intim antar keduanya.

"Hubungi aku dua jam lagi. _ID card_ -ku ada di kantongmu." Vernon berbisik seduktif, mengedipkan mata kirinya dan meninggalkan Seungkwan yang melemas.

Seungkwan mengendalikan detak jantung dan gairah yang saling mengejar. Menekan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tak jatuh konyol. Vernon tadi begitu mempesona, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak sadar Vernon menyelipakan _ID card_. Seungkwan meringis begitu merasa elusan Vernon yang masih terasa nyata dan pening yang menyerang hingga hampir lupa cara bernafas.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Note : YUHUU~~~~ Apa kabar eperibadih? 8ter lama banget gak update yah TT dari sebong belom kambek sampe goodbye stage udah lewat… sampe mau konser TT baru update TT oh iya, Kim Jonghyun di sini bukan yg di SHINee ya, tapi yg pernah jadi participant Produce 101, Kim Jonghyun Nu'est^^ but untuk yang tanya-tanya soal Klinefelter.. sok atuh 8ter jawab di Q and A. ^^

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **NicKyun | thania. thania. 1654 | hyuckbaby | SwaggxrBang | Par RihHyun-Uchiha | Oraeruh | xoxojug00 | randomplay | llaeo | redhoeby93 | Deerhunnie**

 **Sorry kalau gak ke sebut ya~~ ^^**

 **Q and A :**

 **Q : Setahu aku malah sindrom klinefelter itu cuma penderitanya yang punya fisik kayak perempuan… terus cowok punya rahim itu intersex.**

A : First thanks banget kamu udah mau baca ya~~ Moga suka ya~~^^ dan terus untuk itu, 8ter belum tanya langsung sama temen 8ter itu^^ dan memang bener fisik dia kaya cewek^^ untuk punya rahim, 8ter belum tanya. Tapi kata pacarnya dia, teman 8ter ini bisa hamil^^ but, makash banyyyaaaakkkk banget informasinya ya^^

 **Q : Kemarin aku baca tentang sindrom itu, katanya sih mareka bakal tumbuh payudara sama kayak perempuan bener ya?**

A : ITS SO LIT TRUE! Bener sekali. Ya kesannya gak sopan ya kalau 8ter tanya soal 'payudara' sama dia, bisa ditonjok pacarnya ntar *canda* tapi 8ter tahu ini karena temen 8ter ini pernah post photo dia mirror selca yang shirtless, so 8ter lihat di situ. Ya gak gedek2 amat sih. Cuman buat cowok itu gedek, anggapan kaya cewek tepos gitu :D badan dia juga ramping kaya cewek TT thanks banget yah udah baca dan semoga suka^^

Review, please. Dan 8ter bakal berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Review terlalu sedikit/berhenti, artinya FF berhenti update...

Thank you!^^ *Deeb Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Dengan gerakan cepat yang mengejutkan, Vernon menarik Seungkwan ke sisi ruangan ujung paling jauh dari pintu. Menekan Seungkwan ke dinding dengan nafas memburu. Mereka begitu dekat, hingga Seungkwan refleks bernafas dalam dan meraup banyak aroma mint nafas Vernon yang bercampur aroma maskulin tubuh Vernon menusuk penciuman Seungkwan dan membuatnya terlena. Sialan. Ini yang disebut sialan, Seungkwan tahu ada yang salah dengan aroma Vernon. Terlalu menggairahkan, membuatnya merasa gairah menggantung di atas kepalanya._

" _Yang tadi itu apa, hmm?" Berbicara dengan suara berat dan jari telunjuk yang mengelusi pipi kiri Seungkwan terlalu lembut sampai membuatnya meremang dan membisu. Merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Serta Vernon yang mengunci tatapan Seungkwan di manik kecoklatannya._

 _Tangan Vernon turun sebentar, namun tidak bertahan lama. Sampai lagi-lagi Vernon menyentuhnya, mengelus seduktif bahu sempit Seungkwan. Kulit mereka yang hampir bersentuhan hanya berbatas kain tipis. Hangat. Disetiap elusan menjadi panas. Tatapan dalam Vernon yang mengambarkan gairan terpendam membuat erangan dan geraman bergelenyar, rasanya Seungkwan ingin menyentuh kulit Vernon._

 _Vernon mendekatkan wajahnya menjadi jarak intim antar keduanya._

" _Hubungi aku dua jam lagi. ID card-ku ada di kantongmu." Vernon berbisik seduktif, mengedipkan mata kirinya dan meninggalkan Seungkwan yang melemas._

 _Seungkwan mengendalikan detak jantung dan gairah yang saling mengejar. Menekan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tak jatuh konyol. Vernon tadi begitu mempesona, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak sadar Vernon menyelipakan ID card. Seungkwan meringis begitu merasa elusan Vernon yang masih terasa nyata dan pening yang menyerang hingga hampir lupa cara bernafas._

.

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 4 :

Vernon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu ruang rapat. Vernon juga tidak mengerti jarak seintim itu berperan penting atas nafasnya yang memburu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Vernon tidak merasakan kedekatan intim yang sensual hanya dari pantat dan godaan kecil. Atau mungkin karena hormon meledaknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan pelepasan di lubang anal pria. Jadi sekarang pikiran Vernon sudah sepenuhnya waras dan dia merasa serba salah soal keintiman dan _ID card_ tadi.

.

Seungwan jadi merasa melayang sendiri. Malayang di sini maksudnya, dia jadi tidak tahu di daratan atau di udara. Itu tadi terlalu mengejutkan! _Hell yeah_ , Vernon-ssi tergoda. Itu tadi baru _step_ awal. Yang Seungkwan harapkan Vernon akan langsung menyodominya. Tapi, baru saja 'dihimpit' berbonus ' _plus plus_ ', Seungkwan sudah merasa seperti _jelly_. Dan bisa-bisa pingsan di tempat melihat Vernon telanjang. _Bullshit_! Seungkwan hampir mimisan membayangkan Vernon telanjang dengan penis panjang menggantung di antara kedua pahanya dengan buah zakar yang bergoyang-goyang minta disedoti mulut Seungkwan. Seungkwan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di dinding belakang saat merasa fantasinya mulai terlalu jauh berkelana. Jadi 'undangan' 2 jam lagi mana mau Seungkwan buang begitu saja. Dan dengan binar di matanya, Seungkwan mengatur jam tangan ber- _alarm_ -nya untuk dua jam ke depan. Tapi ketimbang menghubungi, Seungkwan lebih suka menemui. Menemui itu lebih…. Yah, sensasional… Seungkwan suka yang sensasional.

Seungkwan jadi memilih untuk segera bangun dan segera pergi. Sebelum membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam bayangan yang tadi.

Seungkwan masuk kantor divisi dengan senyum-senyum yang mengisi wajahnya, merasa seperti bunga-bunga bersemi di paru-parunya, akarnya menancap sampai jantung hingga membuat rasa berdetak kuat semakin lama setiap menit yang mengisi harapannya. Sampai dia tersenyum cerah sekali. Hanya pendekatan sekian menit dan itu terus-menerus berputar di memorinya.

"Kwan, kamu kenapa?" Jihoon sudah ingin menggeplak Seungkwan dengan komputer kalau saja Seungkwan tidak sadar kondisi, tapi untungnya Seungkwan sadar dan langsung bilang 'hah?' meski masih dengan wajah tolol dan membuat Jihoon jadi ikutan tolol gara-gara dilihati Seungkwan dengan senyum geli.

Jihoon hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan niatnya ingin pergi kalau Seungkwan tidak bicara duluan.

"Ada apa, Jihoon _hyung_?" Seungkwan berbicara dengan normal meski tatapannya tetap berbinar.

" Kamu… kenapa?" Ini Jeonghan yang bertanya, karena Jihoon sudah geleng-gelang hilang keinginan untuk bertanya.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa. Bos hanya bilang suka dengan _design_ -ku." Seungkwan tersenyum dan Jeonghan hanya mengangguk karena jawaban Seungkwan agak janggal untuk diterima.

"Kwan, kamu sampai malam di sini?" Jihoon bertanya setelah merasa Seungkwan lebih normal daripada awal tadi.

"Iya, aku harus merapikan _design_ -ku. Sedikit merapikan." Seungkwan menuju kursi kerjanya.

"Tidak pulang? Takutnya sakit kepala lagi." Jihoon berbicara dengan air muka khawatir.

"Iya… sedikit saja, _hyung_. Aku bisa beristirahat sebentar. Dan sedikit bekerja. Setidaknya harus segar untuk 2 jam ke depan." Seungkwan awalnya agak pundung, tapi langsung ceria saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Jihoon agak bingung soal sikap Seungkwan yang berubah tiba-tiba. Karena itu Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali dan mulai fokus dengan komputer, membiarkan Jeonghan yang pergi ke _lift_ dan Seungkwan dengan keasikannya sendiri.

.

.

" _Eomma, apa akan lama?"_

" _Tidak, tidak lama, kok. Hanya sebentar."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Ya."_

.

" _Eomma! Eomma! Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

" _Sabar, nak."_

" _Apa dia baik? Hiks… katakan eomma!"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, nak."_

" _Apa dia hidup? Eomma… hiks.."_

" _Dia hidup, nak. Dia akan baik-baik saja."_

.

.

Seungkwan tadi bilang istirahat kepada Jihoon dan buktinya ia masih menelungkupkan kepala di meja kerjanya. Jihoon masih ingat Seungkwan bilang soal '2 jam ke depan', dan ini terhitung satu jam lagi.

"Bangunkan saja, Jihoon. Jangan hanya di lihat." Jeonghan duduk di kursinya dan memperhatikan JIhoon yang melihati Seungkwan.

"Tidak, ah… Mana tega, _hyung_. Tadi pagi aku lihat sendiri dia sakit kepala." Jihoon menggeleng dengan rambutnya yang ikut bergoyang.

"Lebih bagus melihatnya sakit kepala begitu daripada sakit kepala karena gagal proyek." Jeonghan berdiri dan mendekati Seungkwan.

"Kwan, hei… Bangun… Seungkwan…" Jeonghan dengan lembut mengguncang bahu Seungkwan,dan berhenti saat Seungkwan mengangkat kepala.

"Satu jam lagi, lihat jam tanganmu." Jihoon berbicara dan berjalan menuju kursi, Jeonghan juga segera menuju kursinya.

Dan kata-kata Jihoon barusan seperti perintah yang membuat Seungkwan refleks melihat jam tangannya.

" _Oh my god! Thanks_ JIhoon _hyung!_." Satu jam! Dan itu adalah masalah. Proyeknya, _design_ -nya, dan yang terpenting, pertemuannya.

Jadi dengan waktu yang tersisa, Seungkwan bekerja cepat dengan komputernya.

.

Seungkwan sudah merapikan mejanya dengan segera. Sepuluh menit lagi, dan sekarang sedang menyiapkan diri dengan gehal gehol-nya. Aneh atau bagaimana, Vernon itu akan jadi _partner sex_ -nya. Tapi rasa gugup yang Seungkwan rasakan terasa sama konyolnya dengan rasa gugup bertemu cinta pertamanya waktu kecil. Seungkwan melambai akrab pada Jihoon dan Jeonghan, lalu pergi ke ruangan Vernon dengan percaya diri. Karena _hell_ , hal seperti ini yang sudah Seungkwan tunggu, dan hal yang lebih intim lagi yang Seungkwan harapkan.

Seungkwan sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan milik Vernon, dengan ketukan ringan pintu dibuka oleh sekretaris si bos, dan dengan senyum bersahabat mengajak Seungkwan masuk lalu menghadap Vernon.

"Permisi, _sajangnim_." Eunwoo mengalihkan perhatian Vernon yang semula pada komputernya menjadi padanya, dan Seungkwan dengan tanpa sengaja merapalkan harapan agar Vernon menatapnya.

"Saya membawa Boo Seungkwan- _ssi_ …" Eunwoo terus berbicara lembut, entah merasa atau tidak suasana yang mulai memanas.

Seungkwan tidak buta untuk melihat tatapan teduh Vernon berubah menjadi tatapan memuja saat tatapan mereka bertemu. _Hot vibe_ yang rasanya tiba-tiba timbul. Tatapan Vernon, gairah terpendam. Gairah Choi Vernon, Boo Seungkwan. Tatapan Vernon seakan menelanjanginya. Seperti menghentikan waktu dan membuat gelenyar panas yang makin merangkak naik.

" _Sajangnim?... sajangnim_?" Eunwoo berbicara, memutus kontak mata Vernon dan Seungkwan. Menyadarkan mereka dari gairah belum tersalur yang menggantung di ujung kewarasan mereka.

Vernon sadar terlebih dahulu kalau ia barusan merasakan lagi _hot vibe_ yang tidak bisa ia kontrol karena kehadiran Seungkwan. Dan dengan perasaan canggung berdehem demi menormalkan suasana. Vernon menatap Seungkwan lalu mengangguk pada Eunwoo.

"Terima kasih, Eunwoo- _ssi._ Kau bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan empat mata dengan Seungkwan- _ssi_ terlebih dahulu." Vernon berbicara selembut mungkin, berusaha bertindak setenang mungkin.

Eunwoo tersenyum maklum. Hal yang dibicarakan empat mata kadang terjadi. Dan Eunwoo sudah terbiasa untuk itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan pamit keluar.

Seungkwan merasa ini benar-benar istimewa. _Wow_ Vernon- _ssi_ , bahkan dengan kata 'empat mata' membuat Seungkwan merasa begitu menginginkan. Seungkwan meneguk keras salivannya, melihat Vernon yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Merasa seakan tersengat. Sengatan ini begitu cepat untuk Seungkwan terima. Bahhkan hanya dengan tatapan Vernon, Seungkwan merasa pipi hingga telinganya memanas.

"Boo Seungkwan- _ssi_ , silakan duduk."

Oh sialan! Suara Vernon menjadi lebih berat, berbeda sekali dengan Vernon yang di hadapan Eunwoo tadi. Sadar atau tidak, perintah dengan suara seksi itu membangkitkan fantasi Seungkwan tentang bagaimana Vernon menggeram di telinganya, menyebut namanya saat mencapai klimaks.

Lagi dengan deheman Vernon kembali menyadarkan Seungkwan pada kenyataan. Lalu dengan gelagapan, Seungkwan segera menarik kursi dan duduk dengan cepat.

Oh ya Tuhan, Seungkwan kacau, melupakan tujuan menggoda Vernon.

"Ma-ma'af Vernon _Sajang_ -" Seungkwan membuka segera _design_ -nya dengan sederet ma'af sebelum dengan seenak jidatnya Vernon menahan pergelengan tangan Seungkwan dan membuat gerakan seta ucapan Seungkwan terhenti.

 _Shit_! Tidak tahukah Vernon kalau jantung Seungkwan nyaris terlepas dan gairahnya menggelepar panas hanya dengan genggaman Vernon di pergelangan tangannya?

"Vernon, panggil aku Vernon kalau hanya berdua." Vernon menatap tajam netra Seungkwan dan memaku gairah di ubun-ubun Seungkwan dengan suaranya yang makin berat. _Damn! Even just his voice, but sounds sexy!_

"Saya-"

" _Call me Vernon, babe. I know you feel the same. About hot vibe, sex desir_ e." Vernon mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik seduktif di telinga Seungkwan.

Oh _heol_! Seungkwan tidak tahu Vernon senekat ini. Vernon terlalu berani, terang-terangan mengajak _sex_ dalam jangka waktu sedekat ini. _Okay_ , Seungkwan tergugu, harusnya ia yang menggoda. Tapi situasi berubah seperti kedipan mata.

Seungkwan benar-benar bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Karena sialnya aroma tubuh Vernon langsung memasuki indra penciumannya.

Seungkwan meremas kasar kertas _design_ -nya. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan eksistensi nafas Vernon di lehernya. Terasa sekali Vernon sedang menyantap aromanya, hirupan nafasnya terdengar hampir seperti mengendus.

"Kau harum, Seungkwan... Aromamu seperti rumah..." Vernon berbicara seduktif di depan bibir Seungkwan, dan dahi Seungkwan berkerut mendengar kata 'rumah'.

Vernon terkekeh, nafasnya terasa menyapu bibir Seungkwan. _Well_ , Seungkwan sempat mengira Vernon akan menciumnya. Tapi Vernon malah sedikit menjauh.

"Bukan rumah yang itu, Seungkwan. Tapi rumah tempat bersender. Aroma yangseperti rumah, nyaman, dan hangat. Tapi juga mengikat, menjerat, dan memabukkan. Panas dan sensual." Vernon kembali mendekat, menyatukan dahi mereka dan berbisik menggoda di akhir kalimat.

Sialan! Seungkwan menunduk. Salah tingkah dan merasa gila. Gila karena menyukai keintiman yang romantis. Gila karena jantungnya yang malah makin kuat berdetak.

Vernon tertawa dan melepas 'terkaman'-nya pada Seungkwan saat melihat Seungkwan tidak karuan. _Hell yeah_ , Vernon menggodanya. Dia orang Amerika, _he is the one of the best teaser, may be._

Vernon duduk di kursinya, dan mata nakalnya terus melihati Seungkwan yang duduk gusar seperti hewan buruan yang tahu takkan selamat. Vernon akui, Seungkwan begitu menggoda. Aura Seungkwan selalu memerangkapnya pada pesona sensual milik Seungkwan. Seungkwan juga cantik, dan terlihat imut. Terlihat memuaskan, dan tanpa sadar Vernon menjilat bibirnya, dengan sengaja menyinggung kaki mereka di bawah meja. Dan _yes!_ Vernon merasakan kaki tegang Seungkwan yang kaku seakan memaku lantai. Vernon menggesek paha dalam HHHHkeduanya, menatap Seungkwan yang makin gusar.

Vernon merasa puas menggodai begitu tanpa tahu Seungkwan yang mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ini bukan pertama bagi Seungkwan merasakan sentuhan di paha dalamnya, tapi kali ini menjadi begitu sensitif dan terangsang. Sial! Aaahh.. sshh.. nngggghh.. Seungkwan ingin mendesah! Tapi dia memilih menahan, dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu! Seungkwan langsung duduk tegap dan Vernon berhenti.

Tanpa izin dari Vernon pintu terbuka. Vernon terlihat santai. Dan Seungkwan menoleh.

'Sial! Chan datang!' Seungkwan mengumpat nyaring di hatinya.

 _Sex with boss, failed!_

.

Sudah lima menit Chan di ruangan. Dan tidak ada suara yang keluar selain mata yang terus-menerus menatapi Seungkwan. Nyatanya hal ini sungguh membuat Seungkwan merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya... Seperti kepergok selingkuh oleh istri pacarnya. Padahal Vernon-Chan belum menikah dan Vernon- Seungkwan belum pacaran. Itu tadi hanya sesuatu yang 'sedikit' panas antar Vernon- Seungkwan. Tapi belum tentu bisa disebut pengkhianatan-ini versi Seungkwan.

Vernon seperti suami takut istri yang diam saja saat Chan masuk dan memperhatikan 'calon simpanan'-nya.

"Chan? Ada apa, sayang?" Vernon seolah mengerti Seungkwan begitu gusar diperhatikan Chan, dengan keberaniannya bertanya pada Chan dan membuat Chan menatapinya.

"Dia... Kenapa ada di sini?" Chan menghiraukan pertanyaan Vernon, malah ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Oohh... Dia karyawanku... Kami sedang rapat." Vernon menatapi Seungkwan yang salah tingkah dan langsung merapikan _design_ -nya yang agak kusut hasil remasan tangannya tadi.

Chan hanya mengangguk dan menatap Seungkwan yang malah terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa kemari, hmmm?" Vernon menatap Chan begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Seungkwan bahkan bisa melihat cinta itu sungguh besar.

"Aku mau ambil kartu buat belanja..." Chan langsung tersenyum dengan cerah. Vernon ikut tersenyum, dan mengambil dompet di laci meja dan mengeluarkan satu kartu.

"Kurasa lebih, Vernon..." Chan bicara dan dari kalimatnya Vernon tahu kalau satu kartu kurang. Jadi Vernon mengambil satu lagi dan Chan kali ini menggeleng.

"Aku mau itu..." Ia menunjuk satu kartu yang berbeda dan berkelas. _Black card_. Dan Vernon tercengang. _Oh no... black kard._

Vernon hampir buka suara saat pita suaranya terhenti mendengar decitan kursi di seberang kursinya. Vernon melihat wajah setengah tercengang Seungkwan yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan peralatan rapat yang berantakan di dekapannya.

"S-saya permisi..." Seungkwan berbicara terbata, Vernon hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Dan Seungkwan langsung segera keluar.

Seungkwan hanya merasa merasa kurang ajar tahu hal pribadi si bos dan pacarnya. Terlebih matanya dengan tak terkontrol melihat satu hal pribadi Vernon di dalam dompet si bos, itu terasa tak sopan.

Dan sekarang Seungkwan merasa kesal saat ingat Chan itu tadi datang merusak suasana. Lalu dengan mudahnya menjadi mata duitan saat berhadapan dengan dompet Vernon.

Setidaknya Seungkwan pikir ia tak sematre itu, jadi boleh dibilang Seungkwan menang satu _point_ daripada Chan. Dan tekat Seungkwan malah makin besar mendekati Vernon dengan kemenangan satu point itu.

.

Seungkwan kembali menuju mejanya. Dia lihat meja Jihoon dan Jeonghan yang sudah tampak rapi, dia menyimpulkan mereka mungkin sudah pulang, dan Jihoon tidak jadi lembur. Seungkwan jadi batal lembur karena Jihoon tidak jadi, dan mood Seungkwan untuk bertahan di kantor jadi menurun , apalagi Chan masih belum keluar dari ruangan Vernon. Seungkwan jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan ingin pulang. Ia menyusun asal mejanya dan mengambil cepat kunci mobil, lalu pergi.

Seungkwan keluar gedung dengan wajah kesalnya dan sedikit berlari menuju mobil, masuk, dan menutup kasar pintu mobil. Ia mencoba mengontrol rasa kesalnya. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia manjadi sekesal itu. Tapi entah, ada gelenyar muak dan aneh di dadanya. Hingga sampai sekarang rasa kesalnya masih muncul saat melihat Chan keluar gedung. Kemudian ia memilih pergi daripada diam membiarkan dirinya diselimuti kekesalan.

.

"Wow Seungkwan! Cerita yang panas tapi _ending_ -nya kenapa miris, ya?" Seorang pria mungil kembali mengisi gelas kosong milik Seungkwan dengan _Cognac V.S.O.P_. Karena Seungkwan malah tidak mau alkohol yang biasanya dan tidak mau pulang. Dia tidak merasa salah tempat di klub milik Jun, daripada ke rumah dengan _mood_ buruk.

Seungkwan mengernyit saat rasa khas _Cognac_ terkecap di lidahnya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu _ending_ itu bagaimana, Ten. Lagipula, kupikir ini semua belum berakhir." Seungkwan memainkan gelasnya dan membuat cairan kecoklatan di gelasnya berputar-putar.

"Oww... Jangan bilang kau cemburu..." Ten menatap Seungkwan curiga. Tapi Seungkwan malah tertawa. Ten pikir Seungkwan mabuk. Tapi yang Seungkwan minum hanya _cognag_ , dan Ten ingat betul bahwa kemarin Seungkwan tidak mabuk dengan toleran alkohol tinggi sekali.

"Serius, Ten. Aku hanya ingin Vernon jadi _partner sex_ -ku. Kalau pacar masih boleh, tapi lebih tidak. Aku hanya ingin Vernon mengisi lubang analku, bukan lubang hatiku." Seungkwan kembali terkekeh.

"Aku bukan pemeran antagonis yang akan memisahkan Vernon dengan pacarnya, lagipula." Seungkwan melanjutkan.

Ten tercengang untuk kata-kata 'lubang hatiku'. Itu terdengar seperti Seungkwan pernah sakit hati.

"Tunggu... Tunggu..." Ten berujar cepat dan nyaring, bahkan sampai lumayan mengalahkan musik DJ. Ten tampak tergesa keluar dari meja bar, berlari kecil menuju kursi kosong di samping Seungkwan dan langsung duduk.

"Seungkwan..." Ten kambali berucap nyaring dan hanya dibalas dahi Seungkwan yang mengkerut.

"Soal lubang hati. kau pernah sakit hati?" Ten bertanya heboh. Dan ini hampir membuat Seungkwan memutar matanya. Hanya bertanya soal patah hati dan Ten sudah heboh begitu. Ten terlalu penasaran soal dirinya-menurut Seungkwan.

"Ummm... Tentu, bukan hanya sakit hati. Tapi patah hati." Seungkwan tersenyum melihat kepedulian Ten padanya.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Benar-benar lama..." Seungkwan tersenyum cerah dan Ten tidak jadi bertanya yang lain soal itu.

Seungkwan diam dan Ten juga diam. Sama-sama menyelami pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Hingga gerak cepat Seungkwan mengalihkan perhatian Ten.

Seungkwan dengan cepat mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan mengernyit saat sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Ten yang melihat ekspresi Seungkwan jadi heran.

"Seungkwan, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada... hanya sebuah nomor, mengirimiku pesan." Seungkwan berlagak acuh dan hampir mengunci layar _smartphone_ -nya saat Ten malah melarang.

"Baca saja dulu, kalau penting bagaimana?" Ten menangkap Seungkwan yang membuka ragu ikon pesan di layar smartphone-nya. Lalu dalam hitungan dari lima detik Seungkwan malah berteriak kegirangan. Serasa hampir memcahkan gendang telinga Ten.

"Seungkwan! Seungkwan! Ada apa?" Ten mencoba menghentikan Seungkwan dengan mengguncang bahunya dan Seungkwan tidak berhenti.

Dengan cepat Ten merebut _smartphone_ Seungkwan dan membaca pesan itu seiring dengan senyum yang melebar.

"Oh lihat, pangeran Amerika ini... dapat nomormu darimana?" Ten menggodai Seungkwan yang tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ten lagi-lagi membaca pesan itu dan lagi-lagi ikut tersenyum yang sekarang malah terlihat konyol.

Pesan itu untuk Seungkwan dan isinya:

'Hei, punya waktu malam ini? Mari nikmati makan malam bersamaku. Aku menjemput tiga jam lagi.-Vernon. '

Owwhh.. _manly_ sekali-menurut Ten. Ten bahkan merona membayangkan ia dan Johnny bertemu dengan cara tak biasa dan Johnny mengajaknya makan malam se _-manly_ itu.

Tapi baru khayalan tiga menit dan panggilan Seungkwan menyadarkannya.

"Ada apa?" Ten memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ikut aku. Bantu aku, oke?" Itu terdengar seperti ajakan tapi tindakannya berbanding terbalik. Buktinya Seungkwan sedang menariknya keluar.

"Seungkwan! Pekerjaan-"

"Persetan! Aku akan membayarnya! Jun sialan!" Seungkwan mengumpat nyaring sambil menarik Ten. Ten jadi terdiam. Lagipula tidak apa-apa. Ia akan dibayar.

.

Lima belas menit lagi, dan Seungkwan duduk kaku di ruang tv yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seungkwan menerima ajakan makan malam, ataupun dijemput seorang pria, atau bahkan menerima seorang pria datang ke apartement-nya. Tapi untuk Vernon berbeda, gugup tapi juga gembira. Ya jelas, karena Vernon berbeda dari pria lain yang pernah jadi _partner sex_ Seungkwan. Jelas saja satu-satunya alasan adalah Vernon itu sendiri. Vernon itu sendiri bosnya, bos divisi. Berbagai hal berkecamuk, _sex and job_. Tapi Seungkwan suka keduanya.

Ia duduk tegak dan memperhatikan _room message_ dari Vernon dengan pesan terbaru berisi ' _oke'_ darinya sekitar 2 jam 48 menit lalu. Lagi-lagi duduk gusar, merasa agak sendiri. Karena Ten sudah pergi. Pulang setelah selesai mendandani Seungkwan begitu cantik. Baju putih yang lagi-lagi pas membungkus tubuhnya. Ibu dan banyak orang pernah bilang kalau Seungkwan terlihat menawan dengan baju putih. Kancing bajunya yang sengaja terbuka hingga dua kancing menunjukkan tulang selangka dan bagian atas dadanya yang lumayan berisi. Celana hitamnya benar-benar membungkus pas kaki dan pantat berisinya yang begitu menggoda.

Ten sudah mendandaninya dan memberi semangat padanya. Karena _dinner_ itu Vernon yang mengajak, itu artinya Seungkwan hampir berhasil.

'Ting... Dong...'

 _Bel!_ Dan Seungkwan dengan cepat menghadap pintu. _Oke!_ Itu Vernon! Itu pasti Vernon! Seungkwan dengan cepat berdiri, merapikan penampilan serta mengambil _smartphone_ dan dompetnya. Mendekati pintu dan saking tergesanya membuka pintu tanpa melihat melalui interkom.

Untungnya itu memang benar Vernon. Kalau bukan ia pasti akan merasa kikuk. Tapi kenapa tergesa begitu begini? Seungkwan jadi malu saat membuka pintu. Vernon melihatnya begitu terburu-buru. Bahkan _smartphone_ dan dompetnya masih dipegang dan belum sepuluh detik sejak bel berbunyi, Seungkwan sudah membuka pintu lalu disambut wajah kaget dan kagum Vernon.

"Hei… aku menemukanmu terburu-buru. Sangat menyenangkan. Lupa siapa yang tadi tidak mau memanggilku 'Vernon' waktu di kantor? Sedang main _tug of war_ , hmmm?" Vernon tersenyum dan langsung membuat Seungkwan merasa pipi hingga daun telinganya panas dan sialnya ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong aku suka warna baru rambutmu. Cantik sekali…" Vernon memainkan rambut Seungkwan yang berwarna pirang emas. Dan sumpah Seungkwan ingin mengatakan terima kasih untuk Ten atas saran dadakan ini tadi.

"Umh… _Well_ , kupikir kau sudah siap. Kunci pintunya dan ayo berangkat." Dengan lembut Vernon membalik tubuh Seungkwan menghadap pintu dan dengan sabar menunggu sampai Seungkwan beres lalu merangkul Seungkwan untuk pergi.

.

Ini sudah 20 menit. Vernon kali ini menyetir mobilnya sendiri dan selama itu juga tidak ada obrolan. Karena Vernon melihat Seungkwan menjadi pendiam. Bahkan setelah mereka tiba di area parkir _restaurant_ , Seungkwan masih terlihat seperti melamun. Dan ini menggerakkan hati Vernon untuk bertanya.

"Hai… ada apa?" Vernon menggenggam lembut jemari Seungkwan. Seungkwan tersentak dan tersenyum kecil pada Vernon.

"Tidak apa-apa, V-Vernon…" Seungkwan berbicara lirih dengan aksen canggung menyebut 'Vernon' dengan cara sebebas ini. Tapi Vernon malah terkekeh, Seungkwan terdengar manis saat menyebut namanya, terdengar sempurna juga.

Dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang meremas kecil jemari Seungkwan, ia memberi gestur mengajak Seungkwan keluar. Senyuman itu membuat Seungkwan malah ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti saat akan melepas _selt belt_.

"Vernon, tempat ini… _WOW_!" Seungkwan heboh terkagum sendiri. Karen _well_ , restauran ini bukan main. _Restaurant_ ini terkenal begitu mahal, terlalu mahal malah. Bahkan mungkin makan beberapa kali di sini bisa menghabiskan tabungan selama tiga bulan milik Seungkwan.

"Vernon, tempat ini sangat mahal. Tidakkan kita-"

"Tenang, _babe_. Aku punya _black card, anyway_." Vernon tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Seungkwan lalu memilih segera keluar agar Seungkwan tak lagi protes.

Tapi Seungkwan malah terbelalak, ' _black card'_ seperti bergema di kepalanya. Tadi siang itu Seungkwan sungguh melihat Vernontampak ingin menentang keinginan Chan atas _black card-_ nya. Lalu sekarang hanya untuk makan malam dengannya, Vernon rela membuka lebar dompetnya dan melempar _black card_ -nya. Vernon tidak terduga, benar-benar tak terduga.

'tok.. tok…'

Seungkwan menoleh dan melihat Vernon sudah membungkuk di depan pintu penumpang yang Seungkwan duduki sambil mengetuk jandela isyarat agar Seungkwan segera keluar. Dan benar saja, Seungkwan langsung segara keluar.

Malihat Vernon yang menunggunya dan tersenyum sambil lagi-lagi memainkan rambutnya. Serta kembali merangkul Seungkwan untuk segera masuk.

.

Seungkwan berjalan masuk dengan kikuk. Vernon yang di sisinya, merangkul bahunya membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Seungkwan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak senang atas _jackpot_ hari ini.

Vernon menekan jari-jarinya di bahu Seungkwan dan mengusap bahunya setiap berselang satu detik. Itu begitu teratur, tapi membuat rasa hangat merembes di kulit Seungkwan. Bukan hanya kulit bahunya, tapi kulit tubuhnya. Tekanan dan usapan yang seperti diperhitungkan. Seperti detak jam yang semakin maju menuju sebuah kejadian. Juga seperti gestur menunggu yang menekan rasa tak sabar.

Vernon membawa Seungkwan ke ruangan lantai dua dengan plang 'VIP'. Seungkwan tergugu. Ruang VIP di _restauran_ super mahal? Oh… betapa kayanya Choi Vernon. Bahkan ruangan sederhana itu terlihat temaram dengan lilin-lilin merah yang romantis juga aroma terapi seperti kamar pengantin bulan madu.

Choi Vernon! Oh sialan! Lelaki idaman! Seungkwan menahan gelanyar teriakan di ujung tenggorokannya, membuat suara tercekat yang jadi terdengar kenatara di laring atasnya.

Vernon hanya tersenyum kembali menuntun Seungkwan ke meja di tengah ruangan, menarik kursi dan menekan bahunya untuk duduk.

"Silakan duduk, cantik." Panggilan yang terdengar istimewa. Dengan suara berat dan lembut yang seimbang. Tapi eksistensi suara dqan nada itu begitu menggeliat di hati dan pikiran Seungkwan, membuatnya merasa efek overdosis yang kali ini terasa pening, penuh, dan menyenangkan. Tekanan Vernon di bahuya dan deru nafas tak beraturan dari hidung dan bibir Vernon begitu kentara hingga membuat Seungkwan menoleh cepat. Lalu dengan jelas Seungkwan bisa melihat Vernon tercekat dan menatapi matanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik. Dengan jelas pula Seungkwan mendengar tegukan saliva yang berat serta gerakan wajah Vernon yang mendekat membuat Seungkwan memejamkan matanya. Hal itu begitu cepat hingga Seungkwan merasa kecupan kilat di ujung hidungnya.

"Oh sial! Aku harus menahannya!" Lalu geraman begitu yang Seungkwan dengar.

Kemudian Vernon menjauh dan menuju kursinnya di seberang Seungkwan. Vernon tersenyum dan menepuk tangan dua kali. Hingga terdengar tapak kaki mendekat dan terlihat pelayan yang datang bersama banyak hidang di nampan besar yang ia bawa.

Vernon tersenyum lagi saat Seungkwan hanya diam menatapi pelayan itu hingga menjauh. Lalu Seungkwan merasakan rematan kecil di jemari tangan kanannya yang di atas meja. Membuatnya dengan cepat melihat Vernon yang tersenyum mengenggam tangannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hei… diam saja, ada apa?" Suara Vernon lembut sekali dan membuat seketika Seungkwan meleleh di _moment_ romantis begini.

"A-aku _oke_ …" Seungkwan tersenyum malu.

Oh _heol_! Seungkwan yang payah!

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tadi siang…" Vernon berhenti sebentar, mengeratkan genggaman serta menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kering di keadan sedekat ini.

"Tadi itu kenapa langsung datang ke ruangan, tidak menghubungi? Bukan maksud tidak suka, suka sekali malah. Tapi… bingung saja…" Vernon melanjutkan dan berbicara cepat taku kalau Seungkwan salah paham.

Seungkwan tersenyum mencoba terlihat lembut dan cantik yang malah terlihat cantik sekali bagi Vernon.

"Tidak,hanya… ingin?" Seungkwan terdengar ragu dan Vernon tertawa gemas untuk itu. Dan sedikit mengecup punggung tangan Seungkwan dengan ujung bibirnya yang membuat Seungkwan merasa betapa kenyalnya bibir Vernon. Betapa bergelora hasratnyamenyengat tepat sarafnya karena perlakuan Vernon tadi. Degub jantungnya mengencang dan darahnya yang berdesir membuatnya terpaku menatapi siluet tampan Vernon yang tersenyum memukau.

"Hei Seungkwan, sekarang kau bisa makan." Vernon melepaskan tangan Seungkwan dengan lembut dan menyiapkan daging _steak_ harum beserta lumeran madu di atasnya serta menyiapkan segelas anggur. Ia menyiapkan dengan tenang dan menghidangkan satu untuk Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih." Seungkwan berbicara selembut mungkin demi menjaga atmosfer mesra mereka.

" _All for you, honey_." Vernon mengedipkan sebelah mata dan membuat Seungkwan tersenyum untuk itu.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga dentingan alat makan Vernon yang menandakan ia selesai. Kemudian diikuti Seungkwan.

Vernon berdehem setelah membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet, menunggu Seungkwan membersihkan bibir juga lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Seungkwan. Membuat Seungkwan menatapnya dan tatapan mereka bersibobrok.

"Hmm… Seungkwan… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Vernon menatap dalam manis Seungkwan seolah menenggelamkannya dalam penantian.

"Aku, aku ingin menjadikanmu istimewa… sesuatu yang berbeda. Menjadi seorang teman. Teman spesial. Kau dan aku. Teman yang saling menikmati. Saling memuaskan. Teman dalam _sex. Partner sex_ -ku. Tapi aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu agar kau tak salah paham." Vernon menatap Seungkwan yang tersenyum kecil dan hanya diam. Padahal nyatanya Seungkwan begitu senang. Ingin teriak 'Aku mau, Vernon. Kalau bisa malam ini langsung nge- _sex_ saja!'. Tapi karena demi mendapatkan Vernon jatuh padanya, ia ingin pembicaraan ini beres dulu.

"Soal aku dan Chan, hubungan kami tidak perlu jadi perhatian. Aku yang mencintai Chan. Sedangkan semua sikap manjanya itu karena ia menganggapku tidak lebih dari teman dekat yang seperi saudara. Kami… Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku." Vernon berhenti saat merasa gerakan Seungkwan yang seperti terperanjat. Menunggu beberapa menit siapa tahu Seungkwan ingin bicara, tapi yang dia temukan Seungkwan diam saja.

"Dia selama beberapa bulan ini terlihat menyukai kehidupan mewah yang kuberi. Dan aku pikir dengan itu dia mungkin tidak akan pergi dariku, jadi aku selalu memberikan apapun untuknya tanpa berharap ada balasan. _So_ , jangan begitu khawatir, Seungkwan. Yah, memang Chan begitu aku cintai dan tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi kau merubah semuanya, kau punya beberapa perhatianku. Karena kau membuatku begitu tersiksa hanya untuk tiga jam tidak bertemu. Pesonamu dan keindahanmu, Seungkwan. Mereka menculikku, menghipnotisku, membuat aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku… aku akan berikan semua keinginanmu. _So_ Seungkwan. Jadi _partner sex_ -ku. Menjadi satu-satunya yang istimewa untuk Vernon dalam sisi lain? Kau ingin?" Vernon menatap dalam manik Seungkwan dan mengusap gusar punggung tangan Seungkwan. Melihat Seungkwan yang berpikir sedikit keras.

'Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku.'

'Aku yang mencintai Chan.'

'Yah, memang Chan begitu aku cintai.

'So, jangan begitu khawatir, Seungkwan.'

'Belum pernah bercinta…' 'mencintai Chan' 'Chan begitu aku cintai'

Lalu kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dan bergema terus-menerus di pikiran Seungkwan, membuka satu-persatu kamus pemahaman dan menyinkronkan semuanya dengan kejadian yang terjadi.

Vernon mencintai Chan. Seungkwan juga yakin Chan mencintai Vernon. Dan bahkan mereka belum saling menyentuh. _So,_ jangan begitu khawatir, Seungkwan tidak bodoh untuk tahu tatapan cemburu Chan padanya di hari mereka makan bersama saat menjemput di bandara. Di hari ini juga dimana Chan mengintrogasi ia dan Vernon di rungan Vernon tadi.

Hal ini menohoknya dan menyudutkannya. Mereka yang saling mencintai. Ia yang menggodai Vernon. Menjadi _partner sex_? Sedangkan pasangan itu belum pernah bercinta? Bukankah itu jahat? Jahat sekali.

Seungkwan berdiri dan menghempas cepat tangan Vernon sebelum Vernon sempat menahannya.

"Beri aku waktu, Vernon _Sajangnim_!" Lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Note : HELOO GUYSS! 8ter kambek dengan telat lagi TT UNTUK YANG MINTA NC 8TER TUNDA SEMENTARA YAHHH! PASTI ADA CHAP FULL NC BUAT YANG SABAR NUNGGU muuahhhhh :******

Sorry juga kalau story chap ini aneh… lagi kena WB :'))))

 **First ini info kline felter : mereka punya dada lumayan berisi-cut-** ini doank yang mau 8ter bilang soal klinefelter kali ini ^^ SECOND: HAPPY BIRTHDAY 8TER! Ehehehe telat banget :'D tanggal belasan kemaren, tapi 8ter happy kalau ada yang mau ngucapi! ^^ ^^ ^^ terus next 8ter mau bagi-bagi akun IG yang baru netes ini TT elsa_putrilestari dan tari_twin tapi 8ter banyak aktif di akun elsa_putrilestari kalau udah follow komen atau message yah, bilang readers 8ter. Pasti di folback ^^ ^^ yasudah, 8ter udah puas cuap-cuap. Yuk yang kangen story ini review oke!

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha | SwaggxrBang | NicKyun | xoxojung00 | dhantieee | lightsaberyeol | howoo nuna(guest) | hyuckbaby | Deerhunnie | perfectaugust | Jieqio**

 **Sorry kalau gak ke sebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga dentingan alat makan Vernon yang menandakan ia selesai. Kemudian diikuti Seungkwan._

 _Vernon berdehem setelah membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet, menunggu Seungkwan membersihkan bibir juga lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Seungkwan. Membuat Seungkwan menatapnya dan tatapan mereka bersibobrok._

" _Hmm… Seungkwan… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Vernon menatap dalam manis Seungkwan seolah menenggelamkannya dalam penantian._

" _Aku, aku ingin menjadikanmu istimewa… sesuatu yang berbeda. Menjadi seorang teman. Teman spesial. Kau dan aku. Teman yang saling menikmati. Saling memuaskan. Teman dalam sex. Partner sex-ku. Tapi aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu agar kau tak salah paham." Vernon menatap Seungkwan yang tersenyum kecil dan hanya diam. Padahal nyatanya Seungkwan begitu senang. Ingin teriak 'Aku mau, Vernon. Kalau bisa malam ini langsung nge-sex saja!'. Tapi karena demi mendapatkan Vernon jatuh padanya, ia ingin pembicaraan ini beres dulu._

" _Soal aku dan Chan, hubungan kami tidak perlu jadi perhatian. Aku yang mencintai Chan. Sedangkan semua sikap manjanya itu karena ia menganggapku tidak lebih dari teman dekat yang seperi saudara. Kami… Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku." Vernon berhenti saat merasa gerakan Seungkwan yang seperti terperanjat. Menunggu beberapa menit siapa tahu Seungkwan ingin bicara, tapi yang dia temukan Seungkwan diam saja._

" _Dia selama beberapa bulan ini terlihat menyukai kehidupan mewah yang kuberi. Dan aku pikir dengan itu dia mungkin tidak akan pergi dariku, jadi aku selalu memberikan apapun untuknya tanpa berharap ada balasan. So, jangan begitu khawatir, Seungkwan. Yah, memang Chan begitu aku cintai dan tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi kau merubah semuanya, kau punya beberapa perhatianku. Karena kau membuatku begitu tersiksa hanya untuk tiga jam tidak bertemu. Pesonamu dan keindahanmu, Seungkwan. Mereka menculikku, menghipnotisku, membuat aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku… aku akan berikan semua keinginanmu. So Seungkwan. Jadi partner sex-ku. Menjadi satu-satunya yang istimewa untuk Vernon dalam sisi lain? Kau ingin?" Vernon menatap dalam manik Seungkwan dan mengusap gusar punggung tangan Seungkwan. Melihat Seungkwan yang berpikir sedikit keras._

' _Dia belum pernah bercinta denganku.'_

' _Aku yang mencintai Chan.'_

' _Yah, memang Chan begitu aku cintai._

' _So, jangan begitu khawatir, Seungkwan.'_

' _Belum pernah bercinta…' 'mencintai Chan' 'Chan begitu aku cintai'_

 _Lalu kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dan bergema terus-menerus di pikiran Seungkwan, membuka satu-persatu kamus pemahaman dan menyinkronkan semuanya dengan kejadian yang terjadi._

 _Vernon mencintai Chan. Seungkwan juga yakin Chan mencintai Vernon. Dan bahkan mereka belum saling menyentuh. So, jangan begitu khawatir, Seungkwan tidak bodoh untuk tahu tatapan cemburu Chan padanya di hari mereka makan bersama saat menjemput di bandara. Di hari ini juga dimana Chan mengintrogasi ia dan Vernon di rungan Vernon tadi._

 _Hal ini menohoknya dan menyudutkannya. Mereka yang saling mencintai. Ia yang menggodai Vernon. Menjadi partner sex? Sedangkan pasangan itu belum pernah bercinta? Bukankah itu jahat? Jahat sekali._

 _Seungkwan berdiri dan menghempas cepat tangan Vernon sebelum Vernon sempat menahannya._

" _Beri aku waktu, Vernon Sajangnim!" Lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa._

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 5 :

Vernon hampir membanting kepalanya di sudut ranjang saat alarm berdering terlalu kencang dari meja nakas di dekat kepalanya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Vernon merasa vitaminnya untuk ke kantor menghilang dan tiga hari pula Vernon menjadi bos tidak becus, datang kesiangan dan pulang terlalu cepat. Salahkan kejadian tiga hari lalu yang selalu memutar memori mengesalkan untuknya. Ya, malam dimana ia dengan romantisnya meminta Seungkwan jadi parter sex-nya. Saking romantisnya malah terlihat seperti lamaran atau pengantin baru menikah yang ingin bulan madu lalu berakhir dengan sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Rasa peahit seperti penolakan, seolah terasa benar-benar di tolak. Rasa itu bahkan terasa hingga sekarang. Okay, Vernon berusaha menjadi tidak menyedihkan karena giarah tertunda. Toh, Vernon orang kaya. Tidak sulit, kan, untuknya mencari jalang? Tapi sialnya hanya Seungkwan yang membakar gairahnya. Belum pernah Vernon merasa terbakar saat melihat gehal gehol pantat pria selain hanya pada Seungkwan, bahkan bukan juga Chan. Vernon tahu perasaan agak kecewa yang mana biasa ia tutup itu lebih menguasainya daripada ingatan untuk kerja ataupun kesadaran bahwa yang ditaksiri hormonnya itu 'karyawan'-nya, agar lebih jelas 'KARYAWAN'-nya. Hell, Vernon melempar jam alarm yang memkakkan telinganya. Ini gila, man! Vernon tahu! Tapi apa hasrat tahu apa itu gila? Jelas mana tahu, jadi Vernon juga tidak mau tahu. Toh Seungkwan menggugah, toh Seungkwan begitu menggoda. Salahkan saja Seungkwan beserta seperangkat pemancing gairah yang melekat permanen padanya. Vernon jadi setengah hidup untuk menahan gairahnya. Sudah begitu banyak ujaran tentang betapa Vernon terpesona dan betapa sisi liarnya menggelapar mencari 'sangkar' yang memberi kesenangan dan 'kebebasan' yang sangat didambakan seorang pemuja kenikmatan dunia.

Sumpah pagi ini rasanya kalut sekali. Vernon bahkan tidak mendengar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Mana ada Vernon membuka telinganya kalau matanya saja belum terbuka. Okay, pagi yang ketiga dan dengan tidak elithnya merasa fantasi bahwa seseorang duduk di dekat tubuhnya lalu membuka mata dengan malas dan menemukan Chan di sisinya.

"Chan?" Vernon segera duduk, merasa begitu asing dengan keadaan begitu. Serius, dari seian lama mereka kenal atau berhubungan ini adalah benar-benar pertama kalinya Chan masuk kamarnya. Heol! Hubungan apa itu?

"Ver, pelan-pelan…" Chan sungguh-sungguh merasa ngeri dengan Vernon yang bangun tiba-tiba. Badan duluan baru kepala, itu benar-benar akan sakit kalau Vernon salah bergerak.

"Ah… aku oke, Chan. Ada apa?" Vernon berbicara seringan mungkin meski lehernya agak sakit. Vernon merasa agak sakit untuk rasa asing yang mengisi atmosfer, rasa canggung pada Chan yang notabene pacarnya.

Sejak Seungkwan memenuhi fantasinya dan tolakan tiga hari lalu, Vernon merasa ada ketegangan jarak antara dia dan Chan. Vernon tahu dia mungkin saja merasa bersalah atau mungkin khawatir Chan tahu dan kecewa. Jadi secara manusiawi dia merasa tegang untuk alasan 'hampir' atau 'akan' berselingkuh di belakang pacarnya. Vernon tahu dia salah, tapi hasratnya benar-benar mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Tidak…" Chan menjawab setengah berbisik.

"Hanya… kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau kacau. Kenapa?" Chan bertanya hal yang dari tadi dipikirkan Vernon. Vernon sedikit banyak merasa pening, perasaan khawatir Chan tahu. Karena yeah, Chan jadi tiba-tiba memperhatikannya begini.

"Tidak, aku oke." Vernon menjawab dengan senyum tapi dengan gestur menegang, pantatnya pun serasa menekan kasur dengan tepat. Ugh… sialan…

"Lalu? Tidak ke kantor? Ver, kau tahu… Hubungan kita ini… aku pacarmu sekarang… meski aku masih belum mencintaimu. Tapi bukan kesalahan bagiku untuk peduli pada karirmu. Bersiaplah… kami menunggu di ruang makan." Chan tersenyum lembut, mengusap perlahan dua kali pipi Vernon.

Vernon memejamkan matanya, menikmati bekas usapan Chan sampai akhirnya, terdengar pintu sudah pergi. Heol Vernon, sekarang dia terkekeh. Merasa begitu konyol menyimpan cinta pada Chan yang belum juga mencintainya. Begitu bodoh merasa khawatir Chan tahu, sedangkan ini pertama kalinya Chan peduli. Lalu dengan anehnya mempunyai harapan, karena hari ini pertama kalinya Chan peduli. Mungkin saja akan ada pertama kali lainnya. Ciuman atau bisa juga cinta. Mungkin saja.

.

Vernon duduk lesu di kursi meja makan, sudah siap dengan jas rapinya. Dan tepat Joshua di hadapannya menatapnya makin bingung, karena serius si Vernon ini makin murung makin hari.

"Ver, kau kenapa?" Joshua bicara selembut mungkin, membiarkan Chan sibuk menyusun makanan di meja sambil menunggu SCoups turun.

Vernon hanya menggeleng dan Joshua cukup tahu Vernon berbohong.

"Makanlah dengan baik pagi ini. Makan yang baik di depan SCoups. Aku akan ke kantor juga siang nanti mengantar bekalmu." Joshua tersenyum lembuat membuat Vernon ikut tersenyum.

Memang benar Vernon jadi makan tidak karuan dan Joshua dua hari ini selalu mengantar bekal. Yah, Joshua yang mengantar, bukan Chan. Karena mungkin Chan belum sepeduli yang Vernon tahu. Bahkan siang tiga hari lalu Chan hanya datang untuk kartu kredit, dan tidak ada bekal.

.

SCoups beres dengan makanannya, memperhatikan Vernon yang juga beres dan menunggu Joshua beres.

"Ver, kau berangkat denganku?" SCoups bertanya pelan karena adiknya tampak berubah, tidak seperti yang ia kenal.

Vernon menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum ringan.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri, Coups."

"Supir?"

"Tidak usah."

Hanya sebatas itu pembicaraan mereka pagi ini dan sekarang Vernon sudah berdiri lalu pergi dari ruang makan yang diikuti Chan untuk membantunya bersiap. Kalau SCoups boleh persentasekan keakraban mereka sungguh-sungguh menurun dari seratus menjadi 80 sampai 85%. Hell, orang ini bukan Vernon.

SCoups hampir berdiri dari kursinya untik mengejar Vernon dan bicara, tapi Joshua menahan tangannya membuatnya hampir menepis kasar kalau saja itu bukan Joshua.

"Josh-"

"Coups…" Joshua melembutkan genggaman jemarinya, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Vernon… dia mungkin saja dalam kadaan tidak baik. Vernon persisi sepertimu. Ingat saat dulu kau mengambilku dari rumahku? Saat ayah dan ibuku tidak memberi kita restu dan aku memilihmu? Ketimbang aku yang kacau, kau malah lebih kacau. Kelakuanmu dan Vernon sungguh tidak beda jauh, Coups. Saat itu kau hanya perlu waktu. Jadi, saat ini Vernon hanya perlu waktu. Kita tidak tahu masalah anak itu. Tapi dia bahkan pernah meras ayang lebih sulit daripada ini. hanya gelora masa muda, mungkin. Seperti kau dan aku dulu. Kita tumbuh dalam cinta gaya asia. Aku dan kau sama-sama punya gelora, dan yah… kita sempat ingin saling 'memiliki' meski itu belum terjadi dan akan menjadi sangat istimewa setelah kita menikah nanti. Dulu kau juga begitu mudah memburuk seperti Vernon bagini. Jadi, jangan heran. Vernon memiliki darahmu. Dia kan menjadi seperti kau. Mungkin atau bisa saja ia memiliki masalah dengan Chan. Tolong mengertilah, dia akan membaik dengan segera." Joshua berbicara tenang, menyihir SCoups dalam suara lembutnya. Membuat SCoups begitu menghargai setiap kata yang Joshua katakan. Dan sekarang pun dia sudah terlambat mengejar Vernon yang mungkin saja sudah berangkat.

.

Vernon benar-benar datang terlambat. Area parkir karyawan sudah hampir penuh, juga parkiran bos divisi baru saja komplit dengan mobil terakhir adalah mobilnya. Vernon benar-benar melupakan prisipnya soal 'Jangan menjadi kura-kura berbulu singa.' Karena dengan lucunya tiga hari ini Vernon benar-benar hampa Seungkwan tidak pergi ke kantor. Seungkwan punya proyek, tapi Vernon tidak stress soal itu. Seungkwan tidak datang, itu membuatnya cukup stress. Menghubingi Seungkwan? Bukan opsi tepat. Vernon benar-benar ingin Seungkwan berpikir seperti kata-katanya malam itu meski Vernon sudah seribu persen tahu Seungkwan sudah menolaknya. Itu tampak sekali karena Seungkwan menepis tangannya, bahkan tidak menoleh saat lari.

Tapi Vernon benar-benar ingin Seungkwan menerimanya. Lihat, bahkan Vernon sudah menghitung mundur jam. Sungguh kalau Seungkwan tidak datang besok, maka Vernon akan memaksa datang ke apartement Seungkwan dengan menyembunyikan rasa malu dan wajahnya di sol sepatunya. Menghabiskan waktu di mobil dan memperhatikan area parkir karyawan yang sudah terisi beberapa. Berharap ada satu mobil Seungkwan dari sekian banyak mobil yang terparkir di situ. Dan tanpa sadar kegiatan kobyol itu memakan hampir 15 menit dari wkatu kerjanya, membuat Vernon menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan, lalu Vernon si bos divisi design baru masuk kantor dengan tampang sok keren. Wow, Vernon harusnya ingat ini kantor dan ia bos.

.

Seungkwan terlihat seperti ingin memakan bantalnya. Sudah tiga hari dan Seungkwan terus melayang dalam kebimbangan. Gila! Gila! Gila! Seungkwan merasa ditarik ulur oleh logika dan gairah, membuatnya kembali menggingiti bantal dengan brutal. Tapi serius kalau Seungkwan sendirian di apartement, mungkin akan hanya makan bantal. Karena bangun untuk mandi saja oga-ogahan, apalagi untuk memasak atau memesan delivery. Lalau dengan baik hatinya orang Thailand teman Seungkwan bernama Ten menemaninya berhari-hari, dengan Johnny yang tetap bekerja dan Ten yang bayarannya diberi Seungkwan. Seungkwan tidak memaksa Ten, tapi ini Jun yang menawarkan. Dan demi kemudahan, Seungkwan mana mau bilang 'tidak' untuk solusi membantu ini.

Entah kondisi atau pembicaraannya dengan Vernon malam itu membuatnya seperti bermain 'playing hard to get'. Dia yang memulai, dia tahu. Dan sekarang dia seperti mengakhiri? Ia merasa buruk untuk semua ini.

"Kau payah, Kwan." Suara agak cempreng dan membuat Seungkwan mengangkat kepala menghadap pintu. Ten berdiri di situ dan menyandarkan bahunya, tangannya memengang satu mangkuk putih sedang yang Seungkwan tebak bubur dari aromanya.

"Kau si unggul yang memulai. Dan si pecundang yang menyerah. Kau bilang tidak mengharap cinta. Tapi apa? Baru bicara sedikit tentang pacar kau kabur. Lihat dirimu, Seungkwan. Kau baru melangkah, masih ada perjalanan panjang untukmu berperang menuju kemenangan, tapi kau sudah kembali mundur. Kau pikir itu tidak terlihat payah? Itu benar-benar payah, Kwan!" Ten berkata begitu ringan, mendekat dan meletakan mangkuk di nakas dekat ranjang.

Seungkwan malah mengkerut di tempat tidur. Kata-kata Ten yang barusan begitu tajam benar-benar membuatnya iritasi.

"Ten, watch your mouth!" Seungkwan berteriak di balik bantalnya. Tapi saking niatnya berteriak, itu benar-benar terdengar jelas bagi Ten.

"I won't, Kwan. Why do yoou so easy irritated? Ini kelemahanmu, Seungkwan! Kau begitu mudah iritasi bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata!" Ten menaikkan nada suaranya dan memaksa Seungkwan membuka bantalnya yang menutupi wajah Seungkwan sediri. Meski Seungkwan tetap menahan bantal, tapi sungguh ia mendengar kata-kata Ten.

"Apa sulitnya, sih, menjadi partner sex-nya Vernon tanpa menelan kata-katanya tentang Chan kalau kau tak mengharapkan cinta si Choi itu?" Ten membiarkan Seungkwan bergerak-gerak membuat kebisingan sendiri. Tapi terdiam dengan sendirinya saat memikirkan apa kata Ten itu mungkin tidak salah.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Ten!" Seungkwan melepas bantal dan berteriak seperti tidak tahu etika, tapi anehnya Ten tidak kaget untuk itu.

"Sekarang Seungkwan, siapa yang membuatnya sulit di sini? Tapat detik ini kau menyulitakn dirimu sendiri. Kau menyalahkan siapa? Aku atau Vernon?" Ten bertanya begitu kencang dengan nada sarkastik, menatapi Seungkwan yang mencebik kesal. Tapi tidak bisa menjawab.

"Please, no excuses! Cepat bersiap dan makan!" Ten berteriak bahkan lebih kencang dari nada terakhir yang ia gunakan. Lalu Seungkwan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa saat Ten melepas alas tempat tidur dan hampir menggulungnya seperti berniat membunuhnya.

Oh sial! Tidak ada yang mudah! Harusnya Seungkwan tidak butuh Ten di sini.

.

Seungkwan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kafetaria. Dia serius, tadi itu benar-benar memakan habis bubur buatan Ten yang rasanya lumayan. Tapi mungkin karena tidak ikhlas memasaknya, bubur itu sama sekali tidak mengganjal perut Seungkwan. Lalu dengan sialnya karena tergesa-gesa, Seungkwan malah meninggalkan smartphone dan dompetnya lalu bagaimana mau makan?

"Oh Tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosaku dan tolong beri aku makanan…" Seungkwan bergumam frustasi, karena tidak ada satu orang pun di sini yang begitu dekat dan optimis membantunya. Tidak, Seungkwan perlu makan atau bisa saja meja didepannya yang akan dia makan.

"Nah… untukmu…"

Oh oke! Seungkwan melihat apa itu keluarbiasaan Tuhan! Sepotong cheese cake di depannya. Seungkwan bersumpah ingin bilang 'Terima kasih! Terberkatilah kau yang memberikanku makanan.'

"Terima kasih-"

Kalau bukan…

"S-sajangnim?!"

'SAJANGNIM?!'

'S-A-J-A-N-G-N-I-M?!'

'VERNON?!'

OH NOOO!

.

Vernon memang niat untuk bolos dari pekerjaan, dan kafetaria tempat bagus. Seperti kantin yang merupakan tempat bagus bolos kelas saat sekolah. Dan entah mimpi apa semalam, nasib menjadi begitu baik padanya. Boo Seungkwan yang mengacaukannya hadir hari ini, dan sungguh itu memutar balikkan perasaannya, mengisi kelegaan dan kesenangannya. Tapi agak tersentuh saat melihat taksiran hormonnya menjadi terlihat malang di tengah suasana cukup ramai kafetaria, terdampar di meja dan benar-benar tampak kelaparan. Sungguh dengan senang hati Vernon akan memberi apapun asal Seungkwan bisa menjadi 'milik'-nya. Jadi dengan gaya sok keren dan persiapan senyum menawan, ia mendekati dengan sepotong cheese cake yang sebenarnya ia beli hanya agar terlihat punya alasan ke kafetaria. Vernon mendekati Seungkwan dan sempat mendengar Seungkwan bergumam soal Tuhan dan pengampunan dosa. Astaga! Selapar itu kah Seungkwan? Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, dan dengan lembut memberi cheese cake-nya.

"Nah… untukmu…" Vernon tersenyum menunggu respon Seungkwan. Dan benar saja, Seungkwan langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepiring cheese cake dengan mata yang seketika berbinar.

"Terima kasih, s-sajangnim?!"

Vernon tersenyum dan Seungkwan terbelalak. Serius ini Vernon? Bosnya yang hot? Yang membuatnya merasa begitu mesum? Yang mau jadi partner sex-nya? Sial!

Kalau Vernon begitu senang bertemu Seungkwan di kantor. Tapi Seungkwan begitu terkejut. Bukannya membenci Vernon, tapi Seungkwan sungguh-sungguh belum siap menghadapi Vernon sekarang. Dia begitu tidak ingin ke kantor karena belum punya mental yang kuat untuk menghadapi Vernon. Bahkan proyeknya… hah… kalau ingat itu menjadi sedikit beban. Seungkwan pasti harus sering bertemu Vernon, dan selama itu ia harus menekan gairah lalu saat akal sehat menang, Seungkwan dengan tololnya akan terpikir tentang Chan. Meski yah…. Hufft… Seungkwan hanya mendengus beberapa kali dan Vernon memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa, Seungkwan-ssi? Silakan dimakan, saya pergi." Vernon tersenyum dan menjauh.

Heol, 'Seungkwan-ssi?' 'ssi?' mana panggilan 'baby?' itu? Oh please Vernon tampak bermain peran di kantor. Dan itu terlihat sialan meyakinkan.

Seungkwan hanya mengernyit aneh dengan ketegaran Vernon menahan canggung-harusnya begitu- dan gairah-mungkin-. Dan untung syukurnya Vernon pergi terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, Seungkwan bisa jadi menjamin ia yang akan kabur.

Tapi perut yang lapar kadang tidak menerima alasan . bukankah Seungkwan juga manusia? Dia lapar dan dapat makanan. Kalau gengsi, ya pasti tidak makan. Memang ada yang akan memberinya mnakanan semurah hati Vernon? Oke, Seungkwan bisa mengembalikan gengsi itu nanti. Jadi Seungkwan sekarang dengan lahapnya makan, tapi tentu sambil masih jaga image. Berharap Vernon tidak di situ dan melihatinya. Karena well, Seungkwan jadi tidak sanggup jaga image terus. Tapi sialnya Seungkwan bisa merasa eksisitensi Vernon dan baru saja sedang menatapnya.

Seungkwan serius, biasanya seporsi cheese cake selembut sponge mana pernah cukup untuk disebut 'porsi kenyang' versi Seungkwan. Sepiring begini bisa jadi hanya cukup mengisi secuil bagian perutnya. Tapi nyatanya Seungkwan merasa begitu kenyang, bahkan menarik nafas putus-putus seperti orang kegemukkan yang kekenyangan. Apa mungkin Vernon ekstra nutrisi di cake ini? oh tidak, itu terasa mustahil. Jadi apa? Vernon tidak cukup gila untuk hal konyol begitu. Jadi tidak lain tidak bukan Vernon itu yang membuat Seungkwan kenyang. Eksistensi dan tatapan Vernon benar-benar mengganjal perutnya dan menghidupkan rasa mauli yang berlebih dosis.

Seungkwan menjauhkan piringnya bersama dengan dengusan kasar. Kemudian melihat jam tangannya dengan cuma-cuma, ingin melihat berapa lama ia ada di kafetaria. Karena Seungkwan benar-benar tidak ke kantor divisi, tapi memang datang langsung ke kafetaria. Jam 10.15 am KST. Benar-benar satu jam lebih.

"Hei, kau selesai?" Vernon datang dan dengan seketika berbicara agak santai. Seungkwan tidak tahu apa maunya Vernon-ssi ini, jadi dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ummhh… kalau begitu ayo ke kantor bersama. Kita harus bahas soal proyek." Vernon tersenyum ramah, tapi keadaan begini membuat Seungkwan merasa kaku dan dengan tubuh yang bergerak reflek berdiri, tersenyum terpaksa dan mengangguk. Seungkwan berdiri menunduk, berjalan menuju lift dan tidak sengaja mendengar kekehan Vernon yang terdengar jenaka. Lalu merasa eksistensi Vernon yang mengikutinya menuju lift. Seungkwan bisa memmbayangkan hal yang 'mungkin' saja terjadi di lift 'berdua'. Tapi tidak ada jalan kabur. Oke, Seungkwan menunduk merasa Vernon mengeluarkan aura gelap saat mereka berada begitu dekat dan berdua begini.

"Hei… angkat kepalamu!" Vernon berpindah ke belakang dan berbisik di telinga Seungkwan. Dengan refleks Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Vernon di tengkuknya dan aroma khas yang memanggang gairahnya. Mungkinkah Vernon memakai parfum berobat perangsang?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Vernon berbicara lebih nyaring dan dengan nekat memeluk pinggang Seungkwan dari belakang, merasa kesintalan pas pada pelukannya.

Seungkwan tercekat dan seketika menhan nafas saat dengan cepat Vernon memeluknya erat dan menopang dagu di bahu kanannya.

"Jawab aku, baby." Kali ini dengan suara berat dan tepat pada telinganya, membuat Seungkwan melayangkan fantasi kalau itu geraman kenikmatan Vernon yang memanggilnya 'baby'.

"A-aku oke, aahh.. mmhh.." Seungkwan seketika menegang, ining menyumpah karena Vernon seketika mencium lehernya. Ohh… sshh.. titik sensitifnya.

'Satu…" Vernon menghitung dalam hati, dia mendapat satu titik sensitif.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak masuk?" Vernon bertanya bersama geraman lirih yang membuat Seungkwan mendesisi solah geraman Vernon adalah alarm yang membangunkan sisi liarnya.

"Aku… ah! A-ah aku berfikir.. hh…." Seungkwan mencoba menjawab dengan kewarasan yang tersisa. Salah Vernon yang menciumi daun telinganya. Titik sensitif lainnya, yang lebih sensitif dari leher.

'Dua…' Vernon menghitung lagi. Kali ini dia akan mengingat point 'dua' dengan sungguh-sungguh. Seungkwan mencuci otaknya saat mendesah begitu, kedengaran keenakan sekali.

"Ummhh… silakan berfikir." Vernon sengaja mendesah yang mana desahannya ini mengisis rongga pendengaran Seungkwan. Dimana Seungkwan yang dikagetkan bangunnya gairah membuat Seungkwan dengan cepat mencengkram penisnya dari luar celana. Oh sial… penisnya bangun, dia bergairah.

Vernon terkekeh dan itu menyapu daun telinga Seungkwan begitu jelas, membuat Seungkwan berusaha berdiri di tengah rasa lunglai kakinya.

"Kau berfikir cukup lama." Vernon berbicara begitulembut, namun membuat Seungkwan memekik kecil. Karena hell, Vernon menekan puting Seungkwan dari luar, Vernon bersiul merasakan dada berisi Seungkwan. Dengan sengaja menekan kuat jarinya dan mengesek-gesek, tanpa memilin atau menyentil, hanya memastikan puting Seungkwan tergesek-gesek kain wol kasar kemeja kerja.

'Tiga…' Vernon tersenyum puas. Dia dapat tiga dalam sekali 'main'. Wow, Seungkwan yang hot punya banyak 'hidangan' di tubuhnya.

"Argghh.. ahh.. Verhh.. please sshh.." Seungkwan mendongak dengan mata terpejam, menumpukan tubuh pada Vernon, satu tangan mencengkram penis makin kuat, tangan yang satu meremas tangan Vernon lainya dipinggangnya.

"Hmm? Suka?" Vernon menggesek cepat puting Seungkwan hampor seperti mengocok, membuat Seungkwan mangut-mangut keenakan dan mulai mengocoki penisnya sendiri. Sungguh Seungkwan merasakan keberadaan telapak tangan Vernon menekan dan menggesek putingnya dari balik kemeja, aroma Vernon yang menghipnotis kewarasannya, dan suara Vernon yang menstimulusnya.

"Ahh.. ummhh.. ahhhh.." Seungkwan makin banyak mendesah karena penisnya berkedut.

"Oleh karena itu, segera beri aku jawaban." Vernon menjawab dengan suara berat dan bibir menempel di daun telinga Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan merasakan getaran ujung bibir Vernon.

Lalu berselang tiga detik stelahnya terdengar lift berdenting. Dimana Vernon melepas cepat cumbuannya dan keluar meninggalkan Seungkwan yang hampir mengumpat. Membiarkan Seungkwan bersender pada dinding lift sambil masih mencengkram penis dari luar celana dan wajah pucar pasib seperti perawan yang habis dicabuli.

.

Seungkwan mencoba berdiri tegap dan keluar menuju meja kerja dengan tampang sok baik-baik saja dengan penis cukup banyak menegang yan untung saja tidak tercetak. Mencoba mengabaikan Vernon yang berjalan bergaya bos divisi di depannya, padahal baru saja meninggalkan 'korban' kemesumannya di lift tadi. Mendengus keras untuk emngembalikan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat, dia mendekati meja kerjanya dan bisa menangkap JIhoon yang bekerja keras.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Jihoon hyung.' Seungkwan tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa dan melihat Jihoon yang mendongak dari balik komputernya.

"Oh.. Hai, Seungkwan." Jihoon tersenyum dan itu terlihat imut, tapi ekspresinya seketika terlihat bingung dan khawatir.

"Oh! Kau kenapa, Kwan? Kau pucat,,," Jihoon berdiri dan tampak begitu khawatir.

"Kalau kau sakit harusnya jangan datang. Meski kau tidak masuk tiga hari, tapi lebih baik kau tidak masuk saat sakit." Jihoon sudah hampir memutari meja dan mendatangi Seungkwan kalau saja Seungkwan tidak menghentikan dengan gestur 'aku baik-baik saja' dan segera mendatangi kursinya.

Seungkwan tersenyum, menduduki kursinya senormal mungkin dan membuka laci meja kerjanya.

"Aku benar-benar oke, hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidak turun kalau bahkan proyekku belum tersentuh"-dan paksaan Ten- Seungkwan melanjutkan dalam hati seraya menutupi dengan senyuman. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil apa yang ia cari. Dari tumpukan begitu Jihoon tahu itu berkas proyek.

"Aku ke ruangan bos, ya hyung? Sampai jumpa!" Seungkwan tersenyum begitu ramah, tapi Jihoon hanya membalas dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu serius serta anggukan dua kali yang terlihat pelan.

Entah Jihoon salah atau benar, Seungkwan terlihat aneh di matanya.

.

Seungkwan mengatur dadanya yang terasa sesak seketika dan ke dua belas-kalau Seungkwan tidak salah hitung-kalinya meyakinkan diri kalau dia akan keluar dengan gairah terkontrol. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengetuk ruangan Vernon tiga kali dan membiarkan pintu terbuka dengan Eunwoo beserta seperangkat keramahan seorang sekretaris.

"Boo Seungkwan-ssi, silakan masuk." Eunwoo tersenyum membuat Seungkwan tersenyum lalu masuk mengikuti Eunwoo mendekati Vernon yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lengang pekerjaan dan menatapi Seungkwan.

"Sajangnim." Eunwoo tersenyum saat Vernon tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Tolong, ya Eunwoo-ssi." Vernon kembali tersenyum dan Eunwoo mengangguk, memberi hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Seungkwan melongo, Eunwoo meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Vernon. Ugghh.. celaka. Vernon terkekeh melihat ekspresi melongo Seungkwan. Terlihat sekali Seungkwan tidak memperkirakan ini.

"Hei, kau tidak duduk?" Vernon tersenyum tenang dan tampak tidak berbahaya. Seungkwan tidak punya pilihan lain dan memilih duduk dengan canggung.

Vernon mengambil asal salah satu data milik Seungkwan yang ternyata hasil printing dari email Eunwoo.

"Jadi semua ini yang kita butuhkan?" Vernon bertanya dan membaca satu-persatu keterangan kebutuhan proyek. Mengambil bolpoin dan memberi tanda.

"Aku akan meminta Eunwoo urus bahan yang kutandai untuk diinformasikan pada pihak divisi terlibat. Dan segera menginformasikan pada pihak kerja sama yang terlibat. Eunwoo akan selesaikan edaran segera. Tugasmu hanya men-design, kau punya waktu dua hari untuk itu. Setelah itu kita akan rapat lanjutan perusahaan, setelah tak ada kendala kita akan urus pertemuan dengan pihak kerja sama. Apa kau keberatan? Apa kau mengerti?." Vernon berbicara panjang lebar dengan tangan menandai dan fokus pada dokumen di depannya, juga sesekali mencuri pandang pada Seungkwan.

"Ba-baikla. Saya mengerti." Seungkwan menjawab kaku membuat Vernon tertawa.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Vernon saja."

"Ta-tapi kita sedang di kantor." Sesungguhnya Seungkwan tahu maksud Vernon, tapi tidak bisa memenuhinya. Ia begitu khawatir tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Hei Seungkwan, masalah kantor beres. Soal proyek juga hanya menunggu beberapa hal. Jangan menjadi kaku saat hanya berdua. Aku tahu berbicara masalah pribadi kita tidaklah tepat saat kita di kantor. Tapi bagaimana lagi aku bisa menemukanmu disaat yang tepat?" Vernon menghembus keras nafasnya, mencoba menjadi begitu sabar saat Seungkwan membuang pandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Seungkwan begitu menguji kesabaran Vernon.

"Hei…" Vernon berbicara lirih dan berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mendekati Seungkwan. Berdiri di belakang kursi Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hal yang lebih buruk daripada gairah yang tertahan." Vernon berbicara dengan santai. Tapi konteks pembicaraan ini membuat Seungkwan menahan nafas.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku. Dan buktinya aku mendapatkanmu begitu keras hari ini." Vernon terdengar terkekeh dan berbisik di samping Seungkwan sehalus mungkin.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau menyakitimu begitu. Serta aku yakin kau punya rasa malu dan mengerti kenapa aku harus berhenti." Vernon berbisik makin parah, lebih sensula. Suranya menari di atas gairah yang merangkak ke ubun-ubun. Dan dengan gerakan kejut memeluk leher Seungkwan dari belakang.

"Verhhh…" Seungkwan terkejut dan terengah.

"Hmm?"

"A-ada, bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?" Seungkwan tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti, tapi hanya menahan tangan Vernon yang dengan sialan mengelus putingnya.

"Umh? Masuk? Tidak, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk. Aku harus bertanggung jawab." Vernon melawan perlawan kecil Seungkwan begitu mudah dan mengocok dada Seungkwan menghasilkan lenguhan lirih dari mulut Seungkwan. Oh sial, siapa yang tidak merasa sengatan nikmat waktu puting dimainkan? Seungkwan yakin, putingnya akan ingat sekali cirikhas Vernon dalam memberi stimulus yang langsung memanyengat di pusat sensitif tubuhnya.

"Verhh… Ahh.. Verhh.." Seungkwan menekan kepala pada kursi, tapi tidak bisa melawan. Seungkwan, penggila seks yang dadanya sedang di kocok pangeran seks impian, mana bisa dia menang melawan gairah.

"Ssstt.. baby, mari selesaikan segera." Vernon menurunkan segera tangannya meremas penis Seungkwan dari balik celana.

"Angghhh!" Seungkwan begitu tersiksa ,begitu membutuhkan. Tapi sungguh eksistensi cengkraman yang begitu cepat mengaduk kewarasannya.

"Kocok Verhh.. kocokhh.. ahh… bukahh.." Seungkwan menekan diri tappi mencondongkan pinggul begitu nyata. Vernon bisa merasakan Seungkwan begitu 'bangun'.

"Kau serius? Tapi janji jangan berteriak. Aku tidak bisa mencegah siapapun berfikir negatif untuk terikanmu." Vernon merasakan Seungkwan begitu berisik saat melakukan seks. Tapi, entah, ini pertama kalinyahormon Vernon mencintai erangan seseorang.

"Yah… yah.. a-ahh.. aku tidakhh.. Eummhh!" Seungkwan mengulum sendiri bibirnya menahan erangan saat sensasi permukaan telapak tangan Vernon membuka cepat celananya dan mengocoki penisnya.

"Aanngghhh! Agnh! Ahh!" Seungkwan memejamkan matanya menekan diri dan mencicit menahan teriakan. Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya satu dari sekian banyak fantasi Seungkwan terbayar. Telapak tangan besar Vernon menyelimuti penisnya, kasar permukaan telapak tanga yang benar-benar pria memberi fraksi gesekan yang diimpikan banyak orang tentang pangeran seks. Uugghh! Seungkwan bisa menjamin telapak tangan ini adalah telapak tangan pertama yang begitu banyak menadapat kedutan penisnya.

"Oh sial! Oh sial! Akau tidak bisa menahan diri!" Seungkwan agak tercengang, Vernon mendesah saat Seungkwan merasa kelebihan stimulus. Lalu dengan cepat Vernon melepas satu pelukan dan dengan jelas Seungkwan mendengar suara sabuk terbuka serta gerakan Vernon yang begitu tergesa tercetak dari hentakan kursi yang begitu nyata.

"Ahh.. ohh.. Seungkwan.. ayo selesaikan! Jangan teriak. Jangan teriak, sayang." Vernon mengocoki penisnya dan Seungkwan bersamaan.

"Ummhh! Eemmhh! Sshh.." Seungkwan sesungguhnya tidak bisa menjamin akan mampu menahan desahan, tapi selama Vernon tidak 'menusuk'-nya, dia bisa mencoba.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak tahan.." Vernon hampir berteriak dan menimbulkan dengungan Seungkwan yang hampir tidak mampu berteriak mendengar sisi liar Vernon berbicara bahkan menggambarkan hasratnya sendiri. Lalu Vernon mengejutkan Seungkwan dengan kursi Seungkwan yang benar-benar tergerak maju-mundur. Oh Tuhan! Vernon menggeseki penisnya dis kursi! Ohh.. ini memancing Seungkwan menggila dalam gairah. Stimulus ini sialan ampuh memancing gairahnya.

"Shhh… baby.. hh.. kau.. kau.." Vernon terengah dan itu membuat Seungkwan makin mendengung parah. Vernon mengisi pendengarannya dengan suara yang selalu jadi penantian untuknya, dan ini datang begitu tiba-tiba hari ini.

"Aku.. aku… Verhh.. agghh.."

"Bersama baby.. jangan.. berteriak uuhh.. yah.."

"AH.. AH… AH.."

"UUGHH!" Seungkwan memuntahkan cairan terputus-puts bersama dnegan nafasnya yang putus-putus dan remasan Vernon di pucuk penisnya, mengeluarkan habis cairannya. Ohh.. apa itu tadi? Handjob? Serius hanya handjow? Bullshit, kenapa bisa begitu memuaskan?

"Ahh.. Seungkwan, I fucked this chair, I'll fuck you asap." Vernon terengah dan terkekeh. Membiarkan Seungkwan yang begitu meremang dalam fantasi.

Vernon berusaha bangun dan menutup celana, membersihkan penis Seungkwan lalu memasukkan penis Seungkwan sebelum membiarkan gairah membuatnya melakukan blowjob demi bisa menghentak Seungkwan. Lalu membersihkan ceceran sperma sebersih yang dia bisa.

"Hai, kau oke?" Vernon terkekeh melihat Seungkwan begitu kelelahan dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Seungkwan, aku terlihat lelah, pucat juga. Aku akan antar pulang, oke? Mobil bisa kau ambil besok, aku bisa menjemputmu besok." Vernon beres soal sperma dan kasihan melihat Seungkwan begini. Singguh dia lihat tadi pagi Seungkwan kelaparan, hanya makan cheese cake dan mendapat handjob sampai 'keluar' begini. Tapi mencapai kenikmata itu juga membuat lelah.

"Ma'af ya, Seungkwan. Hal ini terlihat menyakitimu." Vernon mengambil cepat kunci mobil dan dompetnya membuat Seungkwan berdiri.

Tapi baru sebentar, dan pintu terbuka.

"Ver-"

"Joshua hyung?" Vernon hampir beteriak. Karena waktu mereka 'beres' dan Joshua datang begitu dekat. Joshua datang bersama tas kecil yang Vernon tebak bekal.

"Vernon? Dan… S-Seungkwan?" Joshua hampir tidak mengenali Seungkwan yang begitu pucat.

"Kalian… saling mengena?" Oke, seingat Vernon ini pertama kalinya Joshua dan Seungkwan bertemu. Tapi kenapa saling menganal?

"Kami-"

"Jelas, sajangnim. Joshua-ssi ini kekasih dari SCoups sajangnim. Jadi saya kenal." Seungkwan mengerti memotong omongan orang tua itu tidak sopan. Tapi Seungkwan tidak bisa membiarkan Vernon tahu ia dan Joshua teman satu komunitas Klinefelter. Seungkwan mana siap Vernon tahu, ia khawatir Vernon menjauhinya.

"Oh, okay. Hyung, itu bekalku? Kau bisa simpan di meja, aku mengantar Seungkwan pulang. Dia tidak sehat." Vernon berbicara hati-hati. Dan Joshua mengangguk putus-putus. Keadaan ini asing, tapi Joshua begitu tolol untuk paham kondisi secepat ini.

.

Ini sudah 30 menit perjalanan. Dan Vernon sudah benar-benar dekat dnegan drop off apartement Seungkwan. Mereka tidak banyak biacara, sama-sama merasa canggung. Meski Vernon tetap tidak bisa bohong soal 'menginginkan Seungkwan'. Jadi setelah tiba di drop off dan Seungkwan hampir keluar, ia menahan.

"S- Seungkwan, ma'af soal kelancangan tadi." Vernon berbicara lirih dan Seungkwan hampir tidak mendengar.

"Oke, Vernon. Tidak apa-apa." Seungkwan tersenyum kecil.

"Seungkwan… kau.. masih berfikir?" Baiklah, Vernon yang tidak tahu diri. Dan hari ini benar-benar mengahabiskan waktu untuk 'mengejar' Seungkwan.

Seungkwan hanya terdiam dan setelah lima detik malah membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa sempat Vernon cegah. Lagi-lagi, kedua kali hal ini terjadi.. Seungkwan pergi seketika, tepat sekali seperti menolaknya..

Benar-benar..

Menolak..

'Tok! Tok!' Tapi Vernon dengar ada yang mengetuk jendela.

Apa ini?

"Vernon, pintu apartementku terbuka untukmu mulai malam ini."

.

 **TBC/END?**

GWS HOSHHIIIIIII TT

Note : HAI SYANGNYA 8TER! 8ter kambekk! Kali ini beneran WB TT dan parahnya tuh ya, 8ter slah timing nonton 2moons TT ini 2moons sumpah keren banget. Dan 8ter jadi terjebak mulu sama ceritanya yang keceh tingakt dewa, ini 2moons 8ter rekomendasikan buat kalian :D , tapi 8ter malah kena WB TT ini kejar update buat nonton ulang :D ketagihan euuyy/plak/

Oh iya, bentar lagi 8ter mulai kuliah TT jadi kalau sebelumnya lambat update kayanya bakal lebih lambat lagi TT soalnya 8ter anak kesahatan ya, jurusan dirahasiakan, jadi rada sibuk gitu/songong/plak/

Tapi plis jangan berhenti baca TT 8ter bakal usaha curi waktu TT so please review, karena 8ter berusaha banget buat bisa update ini story TT

Last, ayo berteman di ig elsa_putrilestari dan tari_twin , komen or dm yah bilang kalian readers, pasti bakal di follback ^^ THANKS GUYYSSS ::****

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha | thania .thania .1654 | CoupsCheonsa | hyuckbaby | xoxojung00 | Vkshp(guest) | ksoofg | SwaggxrBang | Guest(1) | Guest(2) | bitchycurly**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Ini sudah 30 menit perjalanan. Dan Vernon sudah benar-benar dekat dnegan drop off apartement Seungkwan. Mereka tidak banyak biacara, sama-sama merasa canggung. Meski Vernon tetap tidak bisa bohong soal 'menginginkan Seungkwan'. Jadi setelah tiba di drop off dan Seungkwan hampir keluar, ia menahan._

" _S- Seungkwan, ma'af soal kelancangan tadi." Vernon berbicara lirih dan Seungkwan hampir tidak mendengar._

" _Oke, Vernon. Tidak apa-apa." Seungkwan tersenyum kecil._

" _Seungkwan… kau.. masih berfikir?" Baiklah, Vernon yang tidak tahu diri. Dan hari ini benar-benar mengahabiskan waktu untuk 'mengejar' Seungkwan._

 _Seungkwan hanya terdiam dan setelah lima detik malah membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa sempat Vernon cegah. Lagi-lagi, kedua kali hal ini terjadi.. Seungkwan pergi seketika, tepat sekali seperti menolaknya.._

 _Benar-benar.._

 _Menolak.._

' _Tok! Tok!' Tapi Vernon dengar ada yang mengetuk jendela._

 _Apa ini?_

" _Vernon, pintu apartementku terbuka untukmu mulai malam ini."_

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 6 :

Seungkwan POV's :

Sebenarnya ada keraguan nyata dari dalam diriku yang hampir mengunci lidahku dari kalimat itu. Tapi kadang nafsu mengubur akal sehat terlalu dalam dan memberiku kemudahan berbicara 'semurah' itu. Lalu tatapan Vernon yang seketika berbinar dalam kurang dari dua detik setelah kalimat itu, membuat aku sadar kalau aku melakukan hal tepat.

Vernon tidak mengatakan apapun selain senyum nakal yang pertama kali kulihat dan _gesture_ -nya yang memintaku kembali masuk mobil. Aku masuk mobil dengan kontrol detak jantung yang buruk. Detaknya cepat dan begitu keras, dimana aku sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Sialan! Ini bukan pertama bagiku memberi undangan _sex_ , tapi sensasi ini terasa benar-benar mendebarkan bahkan mengalahkan debaran _sex_ pertamaku dengan mantan pacarku dulu. Suhu AC mobil tidak rendah. Tapi aku malah merasakan lembab di telapak tangan dan dingin yang sangat menusuk, membuatku menggosok telapak tangan dengan cepat. Vernon hanya tertawa dan mematikan AC.

"Jangan membuatku berharap bahwa aku yang pertama, Seungkwan. Dari kata-kata dan tingkah mengundangmu, aku yakin aku bukan yang pertama. Kau tahu, menggagahi seorang _virgin_ adalah nikmat terbesar. Tapi melihat _gesture_ -mu, aku yakin kau tidak kalah menggoda dan memuaskan. Oke, sekarang... dimana _parking area_ terdekat menuju kamar _apartement_ -mu?" Vernon kembali tertawa kecil menunggu responku tapi mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Daerah paling ujung dari _parking area_ ini. Di situ ada pintu terujung menuju _lift_ terdekat dengan kamarku. Kamarku di lantai tiga. Dan lift ini paling sepi. Setidaknya kita tidak berjejal dengan orang lain." Aku menjawab dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Aku bahkan terkejut dengan kelembutan suara yang aku keluarkan.

"Wow, saran yang bagus. Paling sepi dan paling ujung. Aku suka lawan main yang agresif." Vernon terdengar berbicara sambil menyeringai. Terdengar sekali dari suaranya yang agak sember dengan intonasi menggoda. Aku jadi hampir tersedak ludah sendiri, aku baru sadar bahwa kata-kataku terlalu ambigu dan... mengundang? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud bicara begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan merasa tiba-tiba bebas mangatakan yang ingin aku katakan. Vernon punya beberapa bayangan di mataku. Seorang bos, _partner sex_ , dan juga teman. Dia punya aura yang bisa menunjukkan dirinya dalam hal berbeda meski ia sendiri hanya _partner sex_ ku untuk sekarang. Tapi, sungguh aku sendiri saja yang merasa begitu, Vernon tidak merasa berubah. Dan aku menyalahkan lidah tidak berotak, dimana aku berbicara tanpa berpikir. Lalu lagi-lagi aku mendengar Vernon tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau keluar dari mobil?" Vernon lagi-lagi manyadarkanku.

Dan aku melihat kalau bos tampanku ini sudah siap keluar dengan _selbelt_ yang sudah bebas darinya. Lalu aku? Aku bahkan masih duduk diam dengan _seltbelt_ terpakai rapi. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dengan anggukkan samar dan melepas _seltbelt_ tergesa-gesa.

"Kita turun?" Vernon bertanya dan aku mengangguk dengan senyum agak cerah, terkesan dengan kesabaran dan keramahannya. Ku pikir akan ada _slave and master_ saat aku bilang 'siap' untuknya mulai malam ini. Tapi ia bahkan bertanya sebelum keluar dari mobilnya sendiri.

Vernon berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu ujung. Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang seperti Vernon punya kesabaran melebihi orang ' _horny_ ' pada umumnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyeret atau memaksaku masuk _lift,_ dia membiarkan ku berjalan terakhir menuju _lift_ dan tersenyum menyambut aku masuk, seorang tipikal suami idaman. _Damn!_ Apa yang aku pikirkan? Vernon adalah seorang _partner sex._ Kalaupun Vernon menikah, aku yakin Chan adalah pilihannya. Toh setauku mereka saling mencintai.

"Lantai tiga, ya?" Vernon bertanya saat _lift_ mulai bergerak. Aku hanya mengangguk dan maju ke depan _lift,_ tahu kalau kami akan sampai segera. Aku akan menjadi _guide_ untuk menuju kamarku. Vernon terlalu tenang. Benar-benar telalu tenang. Dia bahakn tidak menyentuhku sedikitpun disaat dimana hal-hal 'mesum' mungkin saja terjadi, tapi aku bisa merasakan tetapannya mengawasiku.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu sekarang, meski aku mau. Perlu sabar untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Vernon tertawa, dan aku jadi ikut tertawa. Aku atau siapapun yang pikirannya agak laknat pasti mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir Vernon.

Aku dan Vernon saling menatap untuk beberapa menit saat tahu kami akan segera tiba. Aku merasakan magnet dan sengatan secara bersamaan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seketika aku merasa benar-benar haus belaian dan waktu tiba-tiba terasa lambat. Vernon memutus tatapan dan terlihat meneguk kasar liurnya, aku tahu pasti hal apa ini. Vernon merasakan suasana berbahaya juga, dan di sini dialah yang paling mungkin menyerangku. Aku sungguh tidak pernah tahu kalau Vernon membutuhkanku sebesar aku membutuhkan dia. Terlihat dia benar-benar berusaha sekarang, seperempat persen membayar kepuasanku untuk beberapa rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana harinya tanpa seseorang yang ingin ia jdikan _partner sex_.

 _Lift_ berdenting dan kami tiba. Aku berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku dan langkah kakiku agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, tapi beberapa kali aku merasakan aku bernafas dengan berat. Vernon hanya diam mengikuti. Langkahnya terdengar tegas, dan tubuhnya benar-benar tegap. Dia terlihat santai meski tadi terlihat agak terburu-buru.

Aku berhenti di pintu nomor empat dari sebelah kanan, dan Vernon ikut berhenti di belakangku.

"Disini?" Vernon bertanya dengan suara lembut meski awalnya berdehem lebih dulu.

"Iya, disini." Aku merutuk setelah berbicara. Harusnya aku berdehem juga lebih dulu, karena sialnya suaraku terdengar serak. Semua laki-laki tahu arti suara serak saat ingin _sex_. Aku berarti ingin _sex_ dengan segera. Dan Vernon hanya tertawa. Aku berusaha tidak mendengar dengan segera membuka pintu tapi dengan _gesture_ setenang mungkin.

Kami masuk, dan aku hampir menarik Vernon kembali keluar. Dengan sialnya aku lupa, di apartemenku ada seonggok manusia menyebalkan yang sedang asyiknya bertelepon, tiduran di sofa dan mengangkat kakinya membiarkan paha putihnya terekspos. Aku tahu _bitch_ sejenis ini memang tidak punya malu tidur di sofa orang lain dan pamer paha. Aku yakin dia dengar ada yang masuk, tapi dia membuatku ingin mengocoki kepalanya, siapa tahu otaknya terbalik. Dan dengan suara cempreng bicara pada pacarnya di seberang telepon, mempermalukan aku di depan Vernon dengan segala pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang, John! Seungkwan itu payah! Kau tahu? Aku hampir jadi pembunuh pagi ini!" Ten berbicara heboh dengan suara cempreng berintonasi marah.

" _Benarkah? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Loudspeaker!_ Aku tahu Ten sengaja memakai _Loudspeaker!_

"Cuma gara-gara bosnya yang katanya tampan, gagah, dan menggairahkan itu dia sampai tidak mau turun dan menggigiti bantal seharian penuh! Dia cerewet sekali! Kemarin-kemarin bilang mau nge- _sex_ sama bosnya, tapi langsung kabur begitu di ajak. Dia payah seka-"

"Ekhem!" Aku mencoba menghentikan Ten agar Vernon tidak mendengar semuanya.

"Kau bisa masuk kamar mu, Kwan." Ten bicara tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu John, dia bicara soal makan malam yang kata-"

"Ekhemmm! Ekhemm! Ekhem!" Aku benar-benar berusaha agar mulut Ten tidak membuka semuanya. Aku sangat malu karena Vernon tertawa kecil memperhatikanku.

"Seung- Eh?" Ten terhenti saat melihat manusia seperti Ken Barbie bernapas, berdiri, melihat, dan bergerak di sampingku. Uugghhh Vernon _Sajangnim_ ku yang tampan, dia tebar pesona.

"Dia siapa?" Ten bertanya padaku dan menghiraukan Johnny yang memanggilnya terus-menerus.

"Dia Vernon Sajangnim." Aku tersenyum bangga dan membuat Ten menganga seperti hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya dan terkejut sendiri saat Johnny berteriak nyaring.

"Johnny! Johnny! Sekarang jemput aku, aku tidak peduli kau sedang apa, hanya jemput aku. Hah? Kau mau _sex_ dengan pelanggan? Tidak! Tidak! Jemput aku dulu! Aku bahkan bisa membantumu urus pertemuan dengan pelanggan..." Ten dengan segera membereskan barang dan keluar masuk kamarku terlalu cepat. Kening Vernon mengkerut mendengar kata ' _sex'_ begitu mudah Ten ucapkan. Aku berharap dengan itu Vernon tahu bahwa teman-temanku punya kualitas tinggi soal pelayanan dan membuatnya tidak berpikir untuk batal seks denganku.

"Itu?" Vernon memang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah aneh Ten. Dan siapa tidak bingung melihat orang tebar paha di apartement _partner sex_ -nya? Lalu marah-marah sendiri lewat telpon dan sekarang bergerak begitu cepat ke segala sisi.

"Ten temanku, seorang _bitch_." Aku berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin, di tengah rasa sedikit kesal melihat Ten tidak juga beres.

" _Bitch?_ Kau juga? Kalau boleh tahu, kapan terakhir kali _sex_ -mu?" Vernon bertanya dengan agak ragu, dan aku menangkap maksudnya dengan tepat. Aku yakin, dia mengira aku seorang _bitch._

"Vernon, aku bukan. _Sex_ terakhirku sekitar 4 atau 5 hari lalu, kira-kira. Dan itu bersama pacar Ten." Aku mencoba untuk menjadi terlihat liar soal _sex_. Aku bermain dengan pria pilihanku, dan Vernon harus tahu itu.

"Wow... pacar Ten? Seorang _bitch_?" Aku mendapatkan Vernon terkejut dan penasaran. Itu membuatku begitu senang.

"Yup! _Bitch seme_... dan ukurannya selama ini paling besar memasukiku. Aku suka." Lagi-lagi aku mau Vernon merasa bahwa aku punya pengalaman soal _sex_ dan aku mau, dia bisa memberiku yang lebih luar biasa daripada Johnny.

"Aku juga punya yang besar. Dan kau mungkin saja lebih suka punyaku." Vernon menyeringai. Dan aku ikut menyeringai sebelum tertawa. Ini yang aku inginkan dari Vernon. Rasa keinginan mendominasi dan memuaskanku yang begitu menggebu.

Kami berdua berbicara dengan suara yang tidak besar. Sepertinya Vernon juga tidak mau Ten tahu dengan mudah pembicaraan kami. Kami masih begitu jelas melihat Ten menggerutu dengan tas gendong yang dia bawa tiga hari lalu, berjalan mendekati kami dengan langkah besar dan cepat. Oke, aku baru sadar kalau Ten bisa menjadi teman baik. Dia tahu betul aku perlu privasi bersama Vernon.

"Kwan, aku pergi. Johnny akan segera menjemput. Jadilah memuaskan, dan jadilah _kitty_ yang manis." Ten berbicara sensual dan melirik Vernon dari ujung matanya. Lalu pergi dengan _flying kiss_ yang dia lemparkan untukku. Aku tertawa, karena tahu Ten sangat mendukungku. Secara tidak langsung, dia yang membuatku bisa 'merasakan' Vernon malam ini. Aku bisa mendengar Vernon tertawa begitu maskulin. Dan aku suka pria yang tertawa begitu, sangat mempesona.

"Temanmu, dia lucu dan cantik." Vernon berbicara begitu jelas setelah Ten baru saja keluar. Aku menoleh dengan agak cemburu. Masalahnya, kenapa dia memuji _bitch_ lain saat dia punya _partner sex-_ nya di sini?

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dan lucu, imut dan seksi juga." Aku tahu, aku tidak salah saat bilang Vernon seorang dewa seks. Aku tahu, aku tidak salah menjadi jalang untuknya. Orang ini tahu cara menggoda, dan dadaku dipenuhi bunga untuk godaannya. Suaranya yang berat maskulin, tatapan tajam dengan mata cokelat, dan seringaian yang mampu membuatku jadi lemas.

Vernon tertawa dan langsung dengan santai menuju sofa apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya, karena aku merasa dia punya 'kuasa' soal aku. Vernon memperhatikan ruanganku dengan santai, terlihat menilai tapi nyaman.

"Aku tahu kau punya selera yang bagus." Vernon tersenyum begitu tenang, dan tanpa sadar membuatku nyaman dengan tindakan santai dan tidak terburu-buru yang dia miliki.

Aku ikut tersenyum dan merasa tidak begitu canggung dengan kehadiran orang begitu tampan di apartemenku.

"Vernon, aku mau mandi dulu." Aku pergi dan hanya menangkap Vernon mengangguk sambil masih memperhatikan design ruanganku. Meningkatkan rasa kagumku padanya. Biasanya _partner sex_ lain akan menggodaku saat aku bilang mau mandi. Mereka bisa menggoda soal mandi bersama, atau mungkin benar-benar mandi bersama. Tapi Vernon menghormatiku dengan yang ingin aku lakukan, aku sangat nyaman untuk itu. Lalu dengan santai pergi untuk urusanku.

.

Vernon masih terlihat begitu santai di sofa dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya. Vernon begitu serius dan aku menemukan dia semakin tampan dengan tampang begitu serius. Aku tidak bohong, aku menikmati waktu untuk bisa menatapi Vernon begitu dekat dan sendirian tanpa siapapun.

"Kau beres?" Vernon bertanya, dan aku sedikit kaget dengan kepekaan Vernon menangkap kehadiran serta tatapanku. Jadi aku hanya diam untuk waktu yang tidak panjang.

"Yup, lama?" Aku menahan gejolak yang muncul tiba-tiba menjadi ekstrim di sekitar kami. Dan Vernon sedikit tersenyum lalu menatap sekilas.

"Tidak." Kemudian tersenyum dengan tampan. Aku ikut tersenyum dengan keramahan tak terduga seorang ' _partner sex'_ yang aku dapat. Kemudian aku mendekat dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Mau mandi?" Aku bertanya begitu pelan, tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Aku menangkap Vernon berdehem seperti menahan gelenyar di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Yeah, kurasa." Kemudian menjawab dengan agak ragu dan berdiri dengan sedikit kaku.

Aku agak kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya, tapi kemudian dengan gesturnya mengantarnya ke kamarku agar dia bisa mandi.

"Aku punya beberapa baju yang bisa kau pakai." Aku tersenyum dan mencoba terlihat manis, tapi Vernon malah menggeleng dan aku dengan serius bingung tentang itu.

" _Bathrobe_ saja, aku hanya perlu itu." Vernon terkekeh melihatku bergerak pelan mengambil _bathrobe_ untuknya.

"Seungkwan!" Vernon tiba-tiba menghentikanku begitu cepat. Dan aku hanya menoleh.

"Aku ingin _bathrobe_ mu saja. Aku mau tahu aromamu." Vernon tertawa sebelum menyeringai dan aku mengeleng kecil untuk itu. Tapi aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa dia hanya perlu _bathrobe_ karena setelah dia mandi, kami tidak perlu baju. Sedikit membuatku menyesal menggunakan baju tadi.

"Oke, ini." Aku menyerahkan _bathrobe_ ku dengan gerakan main-main dan Vernon menyeringai untuk itu. Dia pergi dengan agak cepat ke kamar mandiku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil membuat sesuatu di dapur.

.

Ini sudah 10 menit, dan sepertinya seorang yang memiliki sifat _bossy_ sekecil apapun akan mandi dengan sedikit lama lagi. Aku hanya membuat sedikit jus jeruk yang.. oke, aku akui mana cocok untuk makan malam. Dan menunggu _delivery_ makanan berat. Aku dan banyak orang mencintai makanan berat, jadi aku yakin bosku juga. Aku membuat dengan agak lambat, sengaja. Lalu mendengar ketukan di depan. Aku keluar dan tersenyum menyenangkan saat mengambil _delivery_ dan membayar. Aku masuk dengan niat menyiapkan meja makan, saat Vernon ternyata sudah berdiri di depanku dengan mengejutkan. Pantas saja petugas tadi tersenyum begitu kaku, aku bisa menebak Vernon berdiri di belakangku beberapa saat sejak tadi.

"Hei, bisanya kau tersenyum begitu pada orang lain." Vernon berbicara dengan dominansi, aku begitu sadar jarak antara kami tidak bisa disebut jauh.

"Yah, aku perlu ramah. Dan tolong berhenti menjadi mengejutkan dengan berdiri tanpa kuketahui di belakangku."

Vernon mengernyit sedikit

"Oh? Mengejutkan? Jadi kau sama sekali tidak menyadari aku? Wow..." Vernon terkejut, padahal harusnya tidak.

"Ummhh.. mungkin karena _bathrobe_ -ku. Aroma kita tercampur. Jadi aku tidak menyadarinya." Telingaku mendapatkan dia tertawa, tapi aku melewatkannya dan menyiapkan meja makan.

"Hei, apa kita perlu makan?" Vernon memelukku dari belakang, suaranya terdengar tidak sabar. Aku menangkap maksudnya.

"Iya, Vernon. Setidaknya biarkan aku punya tenaga setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan di kantor." Aku meninggikan sedikit suaraku, mencoba terdengar tegas agar aku bisa mengisi tenaga atas kegilaan Vernon di kantor tadi.

"Okay, okay. Sorry.." Vernon lagi-lagi tertawa dengan _gesture_ mengangkat tangan menyerah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil kursiku dengan santai, aku serius lapar dan ingin makan.

"Hei, Vernon. _Take your sit!_ " Aku melihat Vernon diam dan memperhatikanku. Aku mengerti isi kepalanya. Sekian persen bisa jadi skenario soal _sex_.

Vernon tertawa dan tiba-tiba mengernyit terlambat.

"Tunggu, Seungkwan. Bahasa inggrismu oke. Bagaimana bisa?" Dia bingung. Tapi mengambil kursinya.

"Hmm.. maksudmu?"

"Saat pertama bertemu, bahasa inggrismu kacau. Bagaimana bisa?" Vernon mengambil makanan saat aku sudah mulai makan.

"Ummhh.. lupakan saja." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit usaha. Karena serius, aku sedang makan, mulutku lumayan penuh. Sampai rasanya aku hampir menelan semuanya tanpa mengunyah.

Vernon mengangguk, dan sepertinya dia memberi kesempatan untukku makan dengan baik.

.

Kami beres makan dan aku menawarinya sedikit _wine_ yang menurutku aromanya manis.

Vernon hanya terus memandangiku dari balik gelasnya sambil minum. Aku memilih duduk di atas meja. Menyampingi Vernon yang tetap memandangku, aku tidak risih tapi merasa begitu diperhatikan.

Vernon terasa lumayan dekat dan aku seketika memiliki skenario kalau dia mungkin sekali menyerangku sekarang. Ini tidak aman, aku menangkap dehemannya, tapi aku suka keadaan ini.

Vernon bergerak begitu cepat menangkap dari sisi ku, mengulum telingaku begitu mengejutkan. Aku hampir menjatuhkan gelasku sebelum sekarang malah mencengkeram terlalu erat.

Aku bisa mendengar begitu jelas suara basah jilatan Vernon, terasa khas karena dia bergerak lambat tapi malah benar-benar menggelitik saraf gairahku. Aku mencoba meletakkan gelas sejauh mungkin dari jangkauanku, khawatir menjatuhkan gelas saat dimana pikiranku sudah tidak di jalan yang benar. Vernon terkekeh mendapatkan aku sangat menginginkan dia.

"Berhenti mengulum bibirmu, jangan menutup jalan desahanmu. Aku cukup tahu kau suka agak berisik saat nge- _sex_." Vernon mengulum dan mencium tengkukku dengan sedikit liar, dan aku tahu harus membuka jalan desahan agar Vernon mendapat apa yang dia mau.

"A-ah.. Verhh.." Aku melepas desahanku dengan apa adanya. Masalahnya godaan sekecil ini serius nikmat. Dan hanya Vernon yang punya ini. Aku suka, sangat suka.

"Hmm.. baru mulai tapi kau terasa _yummy_. Bagaimana bisa?" Vernon berbisik mendesah dan menjilati telingaku dengan gerakan main-main. Aku merasa dipermainkan, tapi juga malah tertantang. Selama apa dia akan sanggup hanya 'main-main' begini denganku.

"Ahh.. Verh, jangan.. shh.." Vernon mengulum daun telingaku. Tidak banyak orang tahu aku sangat sensitif di titik itu, karena aku cukup 'berisik' dengan rangsangan acak sekalipun.

"Ah... Seungkwan.. pindah sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan kawarasanku dan menghabisimu di ruang makan." Vernon berbicara dengan agak pelan, dan dengan terus mengendus leherku. Dia ingin aku pindah, tapi ini juga seperti tidak ada kesempatan untukku merasa lengang untuk punya kekuatan pindah tempat.

Vernon menangkap tubuh melemasku dengan begitu cepat, terlihat benar-benar mengontrol. Dan hampir kehilangan, lalu menarikku untuk segera pindah. Aku bergerak begitu pelan, tapi Vernon menarik begitu cepat. Ini tidak sinkron, tapi aku mengikuti karena aku juga ingin segera.

.

Vernon menekanku begitu pelan di kasur. Tapi terasa begitu terkekang, jarak kami dekat dan manis _wine_ begitu mungkin kucium. Aroma Vernon dan _wine_ bisa saja membuat isi kepalaku teraduk, aku tahu kalau aku mulai gila.

"Katakan berapa banyak nilai yang aku dapat?" Vernon bertanya dengan ujung bibir di ujung hidungku. Serasa menarik akal, aku meremang.

"Mungkin... 5 dari 10." Aku menjawab dengan seringaian yang kutahu Vernon menangkapnya.

"Atau mungkin saja kubuat jadi 10 dari 10." Vernon berbicara begitu pelan dan berusaha menangkap tatapanku yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang terasa cukup sulit untuk menatap balik.

"Oke, tunjukkan." Entah Vernon merasakan apa tapi dia meyeringai begitu senang dan menelanjangiku begitu cepat. Sedikit... luar biasa, Vernon orang pertama yang bisa melakukan ini.

"Wow, siapa yang tidak suka tubuhmu, Kwan? Ini luar biasa terlihat nikmat." Vernon menatapku terlalu liar, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa sedikit _blushing_ untuk hal ini. Aku mendapat pujian ini begitu sering.

"Mungkin sekali aku membobolmu sekarang." Vernon berbicara dengan setengah serak serta telapak tangannya yang menekan pantatku begitu jelas dan aku dengan sialannya merasakan tangan lainnya meremasi penisku.

Aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa begitu ingin dimainkan. Vernon tahu cara menggoda. Dan aku mulai tahu Vernon cukup cepat, dia menangkap bibirku. Ciuman kami dalam, ciuman yang biasanya aku dapat saat nafsu diubun-ubun dan ingin keluar. Tapi ini baru mulai, dan Vernon membuatku hampir gila.

Penisku terasa begitu pas ditelapak tangannya, kocokan Vernon tidak liar, tapi begitu mengaduk pikiranku.

"Mmmhhh.. uuummhhh...nnngghhh.." Vernon menekanku di kasur, menahan badanku yang mulai bergetar dan mengocoki penisku sedikit kasar. Ini gila, aku benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang. Aku mencoba sedikit berontak dan berusaha meringankan stimulus yang kudapat. Tapi ini tidak bekerja. Aku benar-benar mana mau keluar begitu cepat. Vernon terasa punya kasar telapak tangan yang bisa sekali merangsang penisku, mungkin saja aku akan selalu terangsang hanya dengan melihat tangannya. Meski memang Vernon dan _handjob_ pernah mendapatkan aku di kantor. Tapi keadaan tanpa kontrol diri yang sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik.

"UMMHHHH" Aku mengerang dalam ciuman dan seketika aku merasakan perutku mengempis. Dan aku tahu, aku benar-benar klimaks. Begitu cepat dan terlalu _simple_. Hanya orang aneh yang melepaskan orang sememuaskan Vernon.

Vernon membiarkan aku bernafas, karena aku merasa paru-paru ku mungkin saja meledak.

"Hei. 10 dari 10?" Vernon bertanya disaat aku masih mengontrol nafasku. Dan tertawa saat aku masih tidak sanggup berbicara. Hei, ini gila. Atau... apakah ada kata yang lebih gila daripada gila? Mungkin kukatakan sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar... gila.." Aku berbicara dengan kontrol nafas yang buruk, dan Vernon tertawa lagi. Sial.

"Aku gila Seungkwan. Dari awal rapat hari itu, kau sudah memegang kewarasanku. Membuat bosmu merasa tegang dan merapatkan kaki begitu kuat di ruang rapat. Kau pantas mendapatkan hal lebih lagi dari ini." Vernon kembali menekanku masih dengan seringaian yang tidak mau lepas.

Vernon mempermainkanku dengan tatapannya, dan seketika membuatku merasa putus asa berusaha menariknya kembali untuk berciuman.

"Tidak, Kwan." Dia mendesis dan menekanku di kasur. Dia akan mendominasiku, dan gairah akan membuat aku lumpuh hingga tubuhku akan dikuasi hanya oleh dia. Aku berhenti berjuang melawan cengkramannya meski sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Vernon, aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan seberapa butuhnya aku sekarang.

"Angghh.. aahh.." Tangannya yang kuat mencengkram pahaku, tangan lainnya begitu erat menempelkan kami dalam pelukan. Tangannya di punggungku, sementara jariku mengusap bagian belakang lehernya yang terasa sudah cukup lembab. Aku menggeliat, aku hanya membuat diriku siap sepenuhnya untuk Vernon. Aku benar-benar lapar untuk Vernon. Aku ingin menciumnya, dan bisa saja mengigitinya, memilikinya.

"Errmhh.." Dia menggeram dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungku dari membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

"Anngghh.. uummhh.. aahhh.. uummhh.." Vernon tiba-tiba mencium bibirku sampai terasa kebas. Dan aku merasakan kesenangan yang begitu tinggi hingga semuanya terlihat kabur meski aku membuka mataku.

Dia menggeram dan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, dia menyerang leherku sementara aku berhasil menggenggam penisnya. Vernon seketika bergerak begitu cepat mengangkangi wajahku, membuat aku begitu jelas melihat penisnya yang membesar dan tampak mengancam. Ini luar biasa besar melebihi penis Johnny, dan aku sadar bahwa mataku mengkilat merasa tertarik karena bagiku mana ada tolakan untuk penis yang besar dan panjang.

Vernon seketika mencengkeram rambutku dalam tinjunya, membenturkan bibirku pada ujung penisnya. Dan aku membuka mulutku menyambut keinginannya. Aku biasanya tidak mudah menerima _blowjob_ tapi untuk Vernon dan kali ini aku benar-benar menyerahkan begitu banyak hal untuknya.

"Eeuumhh.. eeuungghh.. sshh" Aku mengerang dan merintih, Vernon terasa begitu besar dan aku kesulitan 'melahapnya' dengan mulutku yang mungil. Aku tidak bisa memasukkan semuanya, aku melahap kepala sampai batang penisnya dan menggosoki serta mengocoki pangkalnya dengan agak ganas.

"Shhh... sialanhh ahh.. bagaimana bisa.." Vernon bergerak dan dia terlihat begitu dipuaskan. Seketika aku merasakan jari Vernon bergerak begitu liar di pantatku. Satu jarinya menyelinap memasuki lubangku dan menyodok perlahan.

"Vernonhh.." Aku mengerang dan merasakan kesenangan menghampiriku. Namun dia menarik jarinya dan kembali menekan penisnya di bibirku.

"Hisap aku lagi, aku membutukan bibirmu sekarang juga." Vernon berbisik, dan atmosfer menjadi begitu intens hanya dengan gairah dan bisikan.

Aku tergesa-gesa menarik pinggulnya dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya, menjilat dan menyedot kepala penisnya yang membengkak. Aku yakin Vernon sangat terangsang dan aku merasa tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain Vernon yang menggunakan mulutku untuk klimaksnya.

"Ahhh Seungkwan.. baby.. ahh.. mulutmu melahap penisku dengan begitu luar biasa.. shhh.. aku yakin lubangmu akan sama ketat dan panasnya.." Vernon terengah dan mendesah bersamaan, aku hampir gila dan ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku semakin liar melahapnya.

"Kwan.. ahh.. kau suka saat ini kan? Sshh.." Ujung jarinya memasuki lubangku dan aku tersentak, tiba-tiba merasa begitu haus dan membutuhkan. Aku merintih dan terasa begitu sulit bicara.

"Eeuungghh.. masuki akuhh.. Sshh.. jarimuhh.. tusuk ahh.." Aku menggeliat di bawahnya, berkeringat dan tersengat bersamaan. Vernon terkekeh, dan aku tahu dia menikmati ini.

"Kalau begitu terus hisap aku. Tunjukkan padaku seberapa besar kau menyukai menghisap penis bosmu.."

"Umnhh.. aku bahkan berharap bisa menghisap penismu saar rapat kita.."

"Shh.. sial!" Vernon tersentak untuk kata-kata kotorku. Aku menyeringai dan menggerakkan mulutku di penisnya yang mengeras. Aku mengusapkan lidahku dan menjilat penisnya dari atas ke bawah lalu aku mendapatkan uratnya menebal dan keras. Vernon tersentak dan bergidik, dengan lidahku di penisnya aku melakukan kontak mata dengan Vernon. Aku ingin dia mengingat wajahku serta mataku saat menghisap penisnya.

"Eerrmmhh.." Dia menggeram dan aku berusaha memasukkan penisnya sebanyak mungkin. Pinggulnya terdorong untuk membuatnya lebih masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku menghisap testisnya. Kugerakkan kepalaku, dan merengek dalam kesenangan. Dia mendengus, mendorong dirinya lebih keras ke dalam mulutku kemudian menggeram setiap aku mendengung di penisnya.

Vernon benar-benar menggempurku, karena dia telah menahan diri cukup lama dan aku melihat dia begitu lapar untukku malam ini. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat dekat, tapi dia malah menarik diri dan menahan aku yang mencoba mengambilnya kembali. Dia menempatkan diri di atasku. Matanya berkabut dan bibirnya terlihat manis, Vernon seksi dan aku merasa kewarasanku teraduk untuk itu. Tubuh Vernon menjadi begitu sensitif, aku menangkapnya meremang menangani sentuhan jariku di bahunya. Vernon kemudian membungkuk dan menciumku penuh gairah. Kami sama-sama merasakan betapa kami saling membutuhkan.

"Aku ingin kau melihat mataku saat aku memasukimu." Aku mengangguk meremang saat tangan Vernon meremasi pantatku, lalu tangan lainnya menyergap kondom di nakas dekat ranjang dimana aku baru sadar kalau kami punya kondom di sini. Dia merobek bungkus kondom dengan giginya dan memakai dengan tergesa ke penisnya yang begitu keras.

"Anngghh.. uummhh.." Jari Vernon memasuki lubangku, aku sangat mungkin merasakannya. Lalu aku menaikturunkan pinggulku bersamaan dengan jarinya yang keluar masuk begitu lembut, aku hanya sedikit membantunya merenggangkan lubangku.

Dia menciumiku dan otot tubuhnya menekanku di kasur. Dia lalu menarik jarinya dan membuka pahaku begitu lebar.

"Aku masuk.." Vernon bicara begitu lembut dan itu terdengar samar bagiku, dimana aku sudah mulai menutupi telingaku untuk hal lain selain untuk desahan dan erangan kami nanti.

Vernon masuk begitu perlahan, menembusku sangat lembut tapi aku bisa mendengar geramannya. Dia haus aku, tapi dia juga mengerti aku. Dia spesial, dan aku suka itu.

Penisnya menembusku dan merenggangkanku begitu lebar, lebih dari apa yang sudah aku bayangkan. Aku menahan nafasku dan bernafas putus-putus beberapa kali saat dia lebih dalam menembusku. Kemudian kami saling terdiam dengan nafas saling memburu, dia memberiku waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannnya yanh tidak biasa. Aku merengek beberapa kali, saat kami bergerak menyesuaikan diri dan ujung penisnya sudah mulai menyodokku.

Vernon menciumiku saat perlahan-lahan dia bergerak di dalam diriku.

"Ummhh.. sshh.. eeuungghh.." Aku mulai mendesah di ciumannya, dan bernafas dengan benar-benar kacau. Aku hancur, tapi aku mencintai rasa khas seks yang seperti ini.

Vernon melepas ciuman dan terhenti sementara dimana aku mulai bergerak-gerak frustasi.

"Aku ingin kau menjerit dan mengerang, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan saat aku menumbuk di dalam dirimu." Lalu dia mulai bergerak menuju prostatku dan aku mendapatkan perasaan bahaya bahwa aku akan selalu membutuhkan Vernon lebih dalam dari ini.

"Anngghh.. Vernonhh.. Vernon.. ini luar biasa.. ahh.. shh.." Aku mendesah dan Vernon menggeram, aku begitu mencintai perpaduan ini. Aku hampir terlempar dari kesadaranku, ini bahkan belum begitu cepat dan aku mendapatkan diriku hampir gila.

"Kwan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bahkan kalau kau memohon." Vernon menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh dari atasku, dia melemas dan aku sadar kalau lubangku membuatnya membutuhkanku separah ini.

"Aannnhhh.. aahhhmmm.. angghhh.. Vernonhh.. Ah! Ah!" Kecepatannya meningkat dan dia menggagahiku begitu kuat. Bibirnya menemukan dadaku, menghisap dan menjilati putingku begitu kuat sementara penisnya melaju lebih jauh.

"Ah! AH! Verhh! Eemmhh! Fuck!" Dia menumbuk masuk dan menekan prostatku begitu tepat, melenyapkan pikiranku seketika. Ini dosa, tapi begitu nikmat untuk dilewatkan.

Jari dan telapak tangannya membungkus penisku. Dan aku tahu kalau aku begitu dilumpuhkan sekarang. Hal ini sialan nikmat, dan aku mendapatkan kenikmatan yang begini pertama kali hanya demgan Vernon sekarang.

"Verhh.. ahh.. kau membuatku gila, aku mau kau menyetubuhi aku setiap waktu.. sodok ahh.. sodok aku setiap saat.. eeuunngghh.. sialhh!" Aku berbicara kotor, dan aku tahu Vernon suka. Dia menggila menyodoki aku dan tangannya mengocoki penisku, begitu luar biasa merusakku. Aku merasa bola mataku hampir terputar untuk kegilaan ini.

"Eerrmmhh.. aku akan baby.. aku akan berikan semuanya untukmu." Vernon menggeram di telingaku, dan itu memperparah keadaanku. Aku benar-benar lepas kendali dan bernafas tersedu, aku hampir menangis dengan semua kenikmatan yang kudapat. Ini benar-benar melepas kewarasanku. Aku melupakan cara bernafas, dan Vernon membuatku begitu frustasi. Aku butuh dia terus menggempurku sampai selesai, aku merasa tak akan hidup tanpa klimaksku saat ini. Aku benar-benar butuh klimaksku.

"Vernon! Aku mau keluar!" Aku memekik, karena tidak ada cara normal untuk sekarang. Aku tergesa untuk klimaks, dan aku benar-benar gila.

"Kau akan mendapatkan segera, baby. Aku.. ahh.. aku juga segera.." Vernon berbicara setengah menggeram, dan aku seketika menggeliat dibawahnya. Benar-benar merasa terpancing. Perutku teraduk, dan kepala penisku memerah di cengkraman Vernon. Aku tidak kuat.

"ANNGGHHHH!" Vernon mendorong begitu dalam dan kami mendapatkan puncak kami dengan begitu lemas. Lalu aku merasa ini seperti awal dan akhir. Ini gila dan fenomenal. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang memberi begitu banyak untukku. Dan aku mana mau melepas Vernon begitu mudah.

.

 **TBC/END?**

DEMI APA 8TER KAMBEK WAKTU SEBONG KAMBEK TT

Note : HAI SEMUA YANG 8TER CINTAI :** akhirnya bisa update. Ini seriusan dicicil nulisnya TT ditambah demi apa dapat WB bagian naena -_- sulit banget TT dan mohon maklumi keanehannya TT makasih dah nunggu dan setia nagih di review TT maafkeun aku yang serasa menggantung kalian. Demi apa juga WB parah gara-gara nonton Sotus, ini baperan ya nunggu season ini TT dan buat readers sekalian yang ada saran bl series atau movie bagus, tolong saranin ya.. hehe.. lagi perlu asupan, lagi setengah stress ini, tugas numpuk TT

Last, ayo berteman di ig elsa_putrilestari, komen or dm yah bilang kalian readers, pasti bakal di follback ^^ THANKS GUYYSSS ::****

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha |** **MissMikaylaa** **| SwaggxrBang | ksoofg | xoxojung00 | gajadisider(guest) | Vkshp(guest) | Seboungs(guest) | NicKyun | NNNN(guest) | momo-san(guest) | kadek | ioiqueen | Yuuvii | loeloe07 | xxgoomigo | redhoeby93**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _Vernon! Aku mau keluar!" Aku memekik, karena tidak ada cara normal untuk sekarang. Aku tergesa untuk klimaks, dan aku benar-benar gila._

" _Kau akan mendapatkan segera, baby. Aku.. ahh.. aku juga segera.." Vernon berbicara setengah menggeram, dan aku seketika menggeliat dibawahnya. Benar-benar merasa terpancing. Perutku teraduk, dan kepala penisku memerah di cengkraman Vernon. Aku tidak kuat._

" _ANNGGHHHH!" Vernon mendorong begitu dalam dan kami mendapatkan puncak kami dengan begitu lemas. Lalu aku merasa ini seperti awal dan akhir. Ini gila dan fenomenal. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang memberi begitu banyak untukku. Dan aku mana mau melepas Vernon begitu mudah._

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 7 :

Vernon's POV

Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapanku. Dan aku memang berpikir ini pantas, karena mendapatkan Seungkwan memberi lumayan banyak hal baru untukku. Seungkwan punya cukup panjang waktu berpikir, dan dengan sadar aku tahu dia menyiksaku tapi aku memang tidak bisa memaksa. Dia punya hak berpikir. Dan malam ini, entah apa yang terjadi. Dia begitu mudah membuka pintu _apartement_ sama seperti mudahnya dia membuka selangkangannya untukku. Ini menyenangkan dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memujinya.

Kami beres malam ini dan aku mendapatkan dia tidur begitu lelap. Kupikir dia lelah begitu setara dengan semua yang terjadi dan aku lakukan hari ini. Sebelumnya kukira dia sulit memaafkanku apalagi mengizinkanku pergi sejauh ini dan mendapatkan dia. Tapi begitu malam ini aku bertanya dan dia seketika mengijinkan dengan cara yang sempat membingungkan. Dia mengejutkan, dan aku sadar itu membuatku merasa begitu ' _excited'_ dengan rasa yang unik.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Seungkwan, yang aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu nyaman untuk kulihat. Karena aku tidak melihat Chan seperti ini. Tapi mengesampingkan semuanya, aku yakin alasannya adalah kecantikan Seungkwan. Dia cantik, dan dia menarikku sejak awal. Aku melawannya dan menganggap rasa tertarik teman, tapi nyatanya aku baru saja menyodominya. Aku terkekeh menyadari itu semua terasa menggelikan dan.. juga gila. Aku serta kehidupan tenangku yang kupikir akan sedatar biasanya mendapatkan Seungkwan yang begitu menarik dan mempesona. Aku tidak tahu jenis perasaan apa ini. Ketika aku merasa bahwa aku pria biasa dan memiliki seseorang cantik bersamaku, laki-laki mana yang tidak merasa begitu spesial? Seungkwan cantik, dia juga seksi, imut, dan lucu. Dia sangat ceria, dimana fakta ini membuatku merasa takut untuk membuatnya merasa sakit. Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan dia tidak tersenyum. Aku merasa sedikit tidak waras untuk gagasan ini, karena aku ingat kalau Seungkwan ini _partner sex_ dan bukan siapapun yang spesial. Entah mungkin perasaan pada _partner sex_ memang begini? Karena Seungkwan adalah _partner sex_ pertama selain seorang _one night stand_ ataupun mantanku dulu. Dan memang mungkin perasaan terhadap _partner sex_ begini, aku akan menghargainya dan memperlakukan Seungkwan seperti yang kuinginkan dengan cara yang baik. Karena dengan memperhatikan dia yang tidur sekarang, aku ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia. Heol!

Ini tidak wajar dan memang tidak ada yang wajar sejak aku bertemu dia. Tapi aku bisa merasa hal yang kurasa tidak pantas sejak tingkahnya di rapat hari itu. Aku juga sadar kalau dia begitu luar biasa menggairahkan dan cantik saat itu. Aku merasa itu gila awalnya, dan siapa yang tahu kalau bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku seperti dugaanku untuk setiap godaannya. Dia terlihat ekstrim dan aku menduga dia memuaskan.

Seungkwan tidur begitu lelap dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, itu terlihat manis dan aku menikmatinya dengan baik. Dia terlihat begitu normal sekarang, terlihat begitu polos dan murni. Aku seketika berpikir kalau dia masih orang yang begitu baik dan aku tidak salah memilih. Dia hanya seseorang yang perlu kepuasan dan begitu.. mengagumkan? Aku memuji terlalu jauh. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti menganalisa hal-hal baik tentangnya karena ini adalah hari pertama aku mengenalnya begitu dalam dan bebas. Mungkin seterusnya aku akan menemukan lebih banyak hal-hal menarik tentangnya. Dan aku merasa tertarik untuk itu. Dia pembicara yang manis, dan sejauh ini membuatku begitu nyaman. Bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan lelah atau kantuk. Seungkwan luar biasa memulihkanku, menghilangkan rasa lelahku.

'Drrttt... drrttt'

Aku agak sedikit terkejut, _smartphone_ milikku bergetar dinakas dekat kepalaku. Ini terasa agak janggal, dimana biasanya aku tidak mendapat telepon pukul segini.

Aku mengambil _smartphone_ -ku dengan sedikit ragu, malas saja kalau itu malah telepon bisnis. Tapi melihat layarnya bahwa yang menelepon itu 'Chan', itu benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan rahangku. Aku agak sedikit bekerja keras untuk tidak bergerak berlebihan, khawatir Seungkwan yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang jauh malah terbangun. Aku berusaha menyambut dengan jarak sedikit jauh dari Seungkwan.

"Ya? Halo, Chan?" Ya Tuhan, ini sangat sulit. Dimana aku harus berbicara normal pada Chan, tapi juga harus dengan intonasi yang rendah demi menjaga nyenyaknya tidur Seungkwan.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Joshua hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Chan terdengar begitu manja dan merajuk dengan kata 'Joshua hyung yang khawatir'. Sungguh itu tidak menghibur karena Chan tidak khawatir. Tapi aku malah hampir meringis dengan intonasi Chan yang sedikit terlalu nyaring.

Dengan reflek aku mengelus rambut Seungkwan saat Seungkwan melenguh, supaya Seungkwan tidak terbangun. Aku mengatur napasku dan berancang-ancang sebelum menjawab. Aku benar-benarI harus terbiasa begini, karena sekarang aku punya Seungkwan.

"Hei sayang, maafkan aku. Tolong katakan pada Josh hyung bahwa aku lembur. Bisa kan?" Aku mengakhiri dengan cepat saat napas Seungkwan terdengar tidak begitu tenang.

"Oke... bye bye." Chan menutup telepon dengan cepat dan akhir yang begitu mengecewakan.

Aku meletakkan _smartphone_ dengan perlahan pada tempat sebelumnya. Merasa agak kecewa dengan percakapan bersama Chan sebelumnya, sampai rasa kecewa itu menjadi desir tenang saat kembali menatapi Seungkwan. Aku mau mengerti Seungkwan dengan menjaga perasaannya, tadi itu terasa begitu. Dan aku begitu bersyukur Seungkwan tidak terbangun. Lalu dengan insting jenis apa, aku mendekati Seungkwan. Memeluknya dan berharap dia nyaman dipelukanku, dia saja kalau tidak Chan yang begitu nyaman dalam pelukanku. Dia saja kalau tidak Chan yang bersyukur bersamaku.

Vernon's POV End

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, tapi si bos masih tidur seperti bayi. Seungkwan bahkan sudah harum setelah mandi dan mencoba memasak sesuatu. Ibunya memiliki sebuah restoran, dan dia pikir dia memiliki bakat terselubung untuk memasak dengan lezat. Seungkwan merasa dia bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Vernon, dia tidak tahu Vernon suka apa, tapi Seungkwan akan membuat sebaik mungkin.

Dia bersenandung dipagi harinya yang terasa menyenangkan. Tadi malam dia melakukan yang dia impikan bersama si bos yang tampan, lalu bangun pagi dalam pelukan Vernon. Seungkwan sangat merasa beruntung, Vernon sangat tampan dan ternyata juga sangat manis. Dia bangun dengan pemandangan indah Vernon dan membuatnya harus terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang mungkin akan lebih sering dia lihat. Lalu mandi pagi masih dengan senyum cerianya, serta memasak seperti istri yang berbakti. Wow, istri? Bukankah khayalan itu sangat tinggi? Seungkwan meringis untuk kegilaannya, dia mencoba fokus memasak. Memotong sayur dengan perlahan agar tidak memotong jarinya. Memang harusnya begitu, karena Seungkwan memasak seperti siput. Serius lama, dan seketika dia memasak begitu cepat. Hanya khawatir Vernon bangun dengan kelaparan dan dia terlambat dengan masakannya. Oke, fantasi yang sempurna. Dia cantik, seksi, imut, serta pintar memasak. Vernon akan membutuhkannya begitu banyak mulai hari ini. Dia terkekeh, dan itu terlihat gila. Seungkwan seperti tidak waras, atau memang sudah tidak waras. Siapa orang yang tergoda bibir bosnya? Seungkwan. Siapa yang rela berseks ria dengan pelacur gara-gara bosnya? Seungkwan. Siapa yang menggodai bosnya? Seungkwan. Siapa yang tidak pergi ke kantor dan mendekam dikamar seperti tahanan depresi? Seungkwan juga. Dan siapa yang mengangkang serta mendesah malam tadi? Jelas itu Seungkwan. Sudah jelas dia gila.

Okey, dia masak, dan setahunya dia sendiri serta pagi itu sunyi sebelum dia dapat _back hug_ yang terasa hangat dan harum tubuh natural yang dia dapat sejak tadi malam. Oh ya Tuhan, Seungkwan menelan saliva nya agak berat. Bagaimana bisa Vernon datang tanpa suara dan memeluknya dengan aroma yang mengingatkannya pada seks tadi malam? Pagi menjadi sensitif untuk banyak laki-laki, dan Seungkwan juga menjadi sensitif saat Vernon mencium tengkuknya. Seungkwan memutar tengkuknya geli, mencoba berkelit dari serangan Vernon. Vernon hanya tertawa tetap menciumi Seungkwan yang memeranginya dan berusaha fokus dengan pisaunya.

"Vernon, aku bisa saja membuat diriku terluka. Tolong sudah dulu." Seungkwan setengah merinding saat Vernon terkekeh dikulit lehernya. Ini di luar ekspektasi Seungkwan. Dia kira Vernon setidaknya akan merajuk, bukannya tertawa begitu. Lalu Seungkwan mencoba menatap Vernon di balik punggungnya. Dan malah mendapatkan ciuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, baby." Vernon berbisik begitu lembut dan manis. Seungkwan berusaha meredam detak keras jantungnya.

"Nyaring sekali, baby." Vernon terkekeh, dan Seungkwan tahu itu suara jantungnya. Kemudian Vernon memeluknya begitu lembut.

"Jantungmu, untuk siapa dia berdetak?" Vernon bertanya dan menyesap aroma Seungkwan.

"Apa bisa dia berdetak untukku, hmm?" Vernon menciumi lagi tengkuk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mendapatkan kupu-kupu yang banyak didadanya untuk mulut manis dan godaan bibir Vernon. Vernon tidak mau berhenti, dan Seungkwan merasa sedikit gila dengan godaan ini. Dia berhenti memotong dan sedikit mencengkeram meja, karena Vernon yang menggila menjilati daun telinganya. Seungkwan berjuang untuk tidak mendesah, nafas terputus-putus dan nafsunya mendesak. Vernon seperti kelaparan, mengusapi dadanya dari luar pakaian. Memilin dan memelintir putingnya. Seungkwan kegelian, geli yang menggelitik titik nikmatnya. Sampai dia menggeliat penuh pasrah, menggerakkan sensual tubuhnya dengan reflek pantatnya menggeseki penis Vernon. Membuat Vernon menggeram begitu dalam dirongga telinganya. Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya, benar-benar berusaha serta meremasi tangan Vernon di dadanya. Sampai Seungkwan menyerah.

"Anngghhhhh..." Seungkwan mendesah lirih, begitu lirih dan lembut tapi menusuk kewarasan Vernon. Vernon mengaduh dalam hatinya, Seungkwan membuatnya separuh sadar dan penisnya mengeras sempurna di dalam celananya. Seungkwan yang terus bergerak menggeseki penisnya, dan Vernon tidak bisa kompromi dengan penderitaannya saat ini. Seungkwan harus membayarnya, Vernon tidak mau tahu. Karena sungguh ini pertama dalam hidupnya untuk merasa _horny_ parah di pagi hari. Apalagi punya _partner sex_ yang sialan menggoda seperti Seungkwan, itu stimulus luar biasa untuk paginya.

Vernon bukannya puas menggodai Seungkwan, tapi dia malah menderita mendapatkan penisnya yang keras dan jiwa liarnya yang berkoar-koar minta lubang analnya Seungkwan, karena tadi malam dia sudah cukup gila dan sangat tahu seberapa memuaskan lubang Seungkwan dan itu terasa begitu cocok diisi olehnya.

Vernon membalik tubuh Seungkwan dengan begitu cepat dan mengejutkan. Membuat Seungkwan kehilangan seketika sensasi godaan dari Vernon dan membuatnya malu dengan kelakuan kurang belaiannya. Tapi Vernon tidak memberikan kesempatan Seungkwan menyimpan wajahnya dipantat terlalu lama, Vernon kembali membawa Seungkwan pada 'dunianya'. Dia menciumi Seungkwan dengan ganas, tapi Seungkwan mengimbanginya dengan tenang dan kalau namanya suka seks, tentu Seungkwan tetap mengikuti hasrat Vernon. Karena sepertinya Vernon suka yang liar, dan Seungkwan mengencangkan hisapannya pada bibir atas Vernon yang terasa tipis dan lembut, Vernon menyedoti bibir bawahnya. Seungkwan memberikan Vernon bibir bawahnya dengan senang hati, karena berciuman itu lebih enak menyedot bibir bawah, teksturnya lebih kenyal dan tebal. Dan untuk Vernon, Seungkwan akan memberikan semua bagian terbaik tubuhnya. Seungkwan menikmati permainannya, tapi Vernon memajukan level begitu cepat, lidahnya memasuki mulut Seungkwan.

"Aangghhh... eeuuhhhh.." Seungkwan membuka mulutnya di tengah kegiatan Vernon menyedot bibir bawahnya beberapa kali. Vernon memasukkan lidahnya dan dengan liar mengapit lidah Seungkwan.

"Eeuuhhh... eeuummhhh..." Seungkwan mencoba bertahan di akal sehatnya saatnya Vernon menyedot-nyedot lidahnya seperti lolipop, membuat permukaan sensitif lidahnya merasakan kekenyalan bibir Vernon dan garukan sensual gigi-gigi Vernon. Vernon bergumam random, dan mengirimkan getaran ke lidah Seungkwan.

"ahhhh... aahhhhhhhh.." Seungkwan merasakannya dan terasa nafsunya yang terkikis cepat oleh geli yang bergetar. Seungkwan refleks mencengkeram Vernon dan menariknya mendekat, Vernon dengan senang hati menempelkan tubuh mereka. Mencengkeram tengkuk Seungkwan, menyesap lidah Seungkwan lebih dalam.

"Enngghhh... sshhhh... mmmhhh" Seungkwan mendesah nyaring, nyaris seperti meringis. Seungkwan hampir menangis dengan kegiatan Vernon meremasi pantatnya dan menariknya, menggeseki penis mereka. Penis Vernon tercetak di celana dalamnya, dan Seungkwan merasa dengan jelas tonjolan penis Vernon di penis nya. Vernon sengaja menggeseki kepala penisnya, Seungkwan hampir membanting diri di counter seandainya Vernon tidak menahannya dan mengelusi punggung Seungkwan dengan satu jari.

"Hei, Seungkwan, apa menurutmu dengan _fingering_?" Vernon tiba-tiba berhenti menciumnya dan bertanya hal yang sensitif. Seungkwan suka _fingering_ jadi Seungkwan hanya diam dengan telinga memerah.

"Aku tau kau suka." Vernon berbisik dan melucuti Seungkwan tiba-tiba serta dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca dan seringaian, tubuhnya turun menghirup aroma Seungkwan dan dengan kekehan sebelumnya mengcupi penis Seungkwan yang berdiri dengan singkat.

"Aanngghhhh! Uuuhhhh.. ssshhh.." Seungkwan mendesah nyaring serta menggeliat tidak tahu malu untuk ciuman singkat dan hisapan Vernon yang sangat cepat dan tepat di kepala penisnya.

Vernon kemudian berdiri dengan cepat, menarik bahu Seungkwan dan membalik kembali tubuh Seungkwan menghadap _counter_ lalu menekan tubuh Seungkwan pada _counter,_ membuatnya menungging. Seungkwan dibuat tidak mengeti dan malu dengan keadaan sebelum ia bisa mendengar suara menjilat yang nyaring, Seungkwan tebak Vernon mungkin saja sedang membasahi jarinya, karena suaranya sangat becek dan suara sedot-menyedot juga terdengar. Seungkwan ingin melihat, tapi Vernon menahannya dengan telak. Sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan begini di tangan si bos tampan dengan hormon tak terduga.

"Tidak usah pakai _lube_ ya? Aku malas mengambilnya di kamar." Seungkwan hanya diam membiarkan Vernon menikmatinya sesuka hatinya. Seungkwan mendapatkan sedikit banyak jeda, sampai rasanya dia ingin berbalik, tapi kembali bertahan saat merasa Vernon melebarkan pahanya dengan perlahan namun juga tegas. Ada jeda lagi sebentar, dan Seungkwan bisa merasakan usahan seperti udasan satu jari di bagian tulang belakangnya. Membuatnya meremang dan bergetar kecil, usapan itu terkadang menekan sensual. Lalu turun menuju pinggang Seungkwan, hingga sekarang tangan kiri Vernon yang besar mencengkeram pinggul kirinya. Lalu jeda yang agak lama lagi.. dan..

"Angghhh! Annnhhh, Verhhhh!" Seungkwan berteriak dan mendesah cepat, saat Vernon menghisap dan menjilati analnya. Oouuhh,, nikmat sekali astaga, dan Seungkwan ingin Vernon memasukinya dengan cepat. Seungkwan serius merasa gila, dimana dia sangat sensitif dan stimulus Vernon sialan tepat memperdayanya.

Vernon tertawa, dan lalu menghisap lubang Seungkwan dengan sangat keras.

"Aaaahhh! Ya Tuhan! Masukkan aahh! Akuhhh mmmhhh! Ssshhk..." Seungkwan menggila mencakar _counter_ mencari pegangan, saat penisnya membentur sisi besi _counter_ yang dingin dan membuatnya makin berdiri.

Vernon tertawa dan melepas diri, itu membuat Seungkwan mendesah lega. Lalu dengan jahil memutar jari tengahnya di permukaan lubang Seungkwan. Seungkwan mendengung dan Vernon melihat lubang Seungkwan berkedut, itu terlihat lapar sekali berwarna merah muda dan tampak ketat.

"Prostat, kau tahu kan? dia kecil seperti kacang walnut, tapi dia yang mendorong sperma saat ejakulasi." Vernon menjelaskan, memasukkan perlahan jari tengahnya dan menangkap Seungkwan bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Letaknya di dekat rektum, dibawah kantung kemih.." Vernon kembali menjelaskan, menahan tubuh Seungkwan yang bergerak menggeliat dan menahan hasrat saat lubang Seungkwan menarik jarinya lebih dalam. Dia tertawa mendengar nafas Seungkwan kacau lalu dengan perlahan menuju prostat Seungkwan, berniat menggodai Seungkwan lebih dan lebih, dia menikmati respon Seungkwan yang luar biasa seksi.

"Aahh!" Seungkwan memekik kecil saat Vernon menyentuh sedikit prostatnya. Rasa khas di tumbuk dengan nikmat kembali dan membuat Seungkwan menggeliat-geliat, mencoba memasukkan jari Vernon semakin dalam.

"Sabar.. shh.. sayang.. lubangmu menyempit.." Vernon terengah dan terkejut, dimana dia yang berniat menggodai Seungkwan malah berusaha sekuat mungkin melanjutkan _fingering_ nya. Seungkwan dengan desahan dan tindakan minta diperkosanya itu sangat membuat Vernon merasa membutuhkan Seungkwan.

Vernon menelan beray salivanya, kemudia dengan perlahan membengkokan jarinya kearah dinding perut Seungkwan dan menekan lembut bagian tengah prostat Seungkwan.

"Ahhh... uuhh... aaaahhh..." Seungkwan mendesah disetiap tekanan yang Vernon berikan, lalu Vernon dengan senang hati menikmati desahan Seungkwan yang dia mainkan. Dia menekan kuat prostat Seungkwan, sekedar ingin melihat respon yang akan Seungkwan tunjukkan.

"Aannggghhh! Verrhhh! Tusuk akuu! Sodomi akuhh.. ssshhh... aahhh..." Seungkwan berteriak nyaring dan Vernon tertawa untuk desahan nyaring Seungkwan, dia menekan semakin cepat dan kuat, suara basah sudah terdengar sekali. Vernon menelan berat saliva nya lagi, saat Seungkwan terlihat kacau dan memabukkan. Vernon berusaha untuk bertahan, dimana kesabarannya terkikis dengan ekstrim oleh desahan dan kebinalan Seungkwan.

"Aanngghhh! Verh! Vernonhh! Sodok akuhh sayanghh! Aahhh! Masukkan penismu! Aku... aahhh! Vernonhhh..." Seungkwan tergeletak pasrah dengan punggung yang sesekali melengkung dan jari-jadi Vernon yang mengocok lubangnya. Nafas mereka sama-sama memburu, jantung mereka terpacu. Seungkwan tersedak desahannya. Dan Vernon tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri saat dimana dia menyaksikan seseorang yang seksi dan menggoda, mendesah pasrah saat jarinya menekan prostat dan mengklaim tubuh si seksi ini. Vernon mendengung, dan seiring dengungannya menjadi geraman, semakin kuat dia mengocoki lubang Seungkwan, memanggil setan dan kegilaan mendekati mereka.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Verh! Tusuk! Shhhh! Ngahh mmhhh! Astagahh! Enakhhhh! Vernon! Penis! Ahhh..." Seungkwan berbicara dan berteriak random, Vernon merasa bahwa ini membuatnya gila. Di dengan cepat melepas jarinya, membuat Seungkwan melenguh kehilangan. Dan dengan cepat Vernon melepas celananya dan menusuki penisnya pada lubang Seungkwan, penisnya benar-benar butuh ini.

"Aahhhh..." Vernon mendesah antara lega dan nikmat, penisnya kembali pada tempat favoritnya.

"Aanhhhh... Ah!" Seungkwan mendesah hampir terisak, kehilangan yang cepat dan pengisian yang cepat. Seungkwan suka cara Vernon memasuki dan memainkannya. Benar-benar puas dan nyaman, dalam dan besar juga. Seungkwan mencintai penis Vernon yang membuatnya melolong meminta, membuatnya merasa membutuhkan dan bagaimana cara Vernon memuaskn rasa membutuhkannya.

"Aku suka ahhh! Sodok aku boss! Hhhmmmm! Sodok akuhh!" Seungkwan mencengkeram sisi _counter_ dan berteriak seperti kesetanan dimana Vernon menjadi terpanggil, bergerak terlalu cepat dan tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

"Aaannnhhhh! Aaahhh! Ah! Ah! Nikmathhh! Aahhh!sangat nikmat! Uuhhh! Sshhhh! Verh! Verh! Ah! AH! AH!" Seungkwan berteriak dengan desahan dan mulai menangis saat nikmat yang dia dapatkan melebihi batas tampungnya. Ini sangat banyak, sangat nikmat. Dan Seungkwan merasa pikiran dan kewaraaannya lepas. Dia menangis dan mendengung dengan setiap tusukan Vernon, nafas Vernon yang benar-benar memburu. Ini gila, astaga... Seungkwan benar-benar merasa kesadarannya hilang, dia melapaskan semuanya untuk tusukan Vernon dan helaaan nafas kasar Vernon, umpatan kasar, gerakan kuat, dan tubuh seksi Vernon.

"Aaarhhhhhhhggg! Segera sayang! Aahhhhh" Vernon berteriak serak dan mendesah dengan nafas boros.

Seungkwan mengerti maksud Vernon, dia menangis dan menggeleng kasar dimana dia sudah tidak tahan. Lalu gerakan Vernon menjadi sangat cepat, menumbuk prostat oversensitive nya dan mengaduk pikirannya.

"AANNGGGHHHHHH!" Mereka berteriak dan mendesah kuat, hampir bersamaan mencapai klimaks.

Nafas mereka berburu, lalu Vernon lebih dulu terkekeh dan melepas penisnya.

"Seungkwan, mandilah lebih dulu, aku yang akan pesan makanan. Hari ini aku dan kau tidak akan ke kantor. Ayo _cuddling_ dan selesaikan _design_ mu." Vernon mencium punggung Seungkwan dan Vernon pergi lebih dulu.

Seungkwan terkekeh dan merasa memenangi Vernon kembali. Dia mulai mempelajari Vernon. Dimana dia bisa menjadi liar dan manis dengan cepat. Seungkwan suka kegiatan berikutnya, _cuddling_ dan mengerjakan _design._ Waktunya sangat menyenangkan hari ini.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

DEMI APA 8TER KAMBEK LAGI WAKTU SEBONG KAMBEK TT

Note : HAI SEMUA YANG 8TER CINTAI :** akhirnya bisa update. Ini seriusan, 8ter kambek tiap sebong kambek ato gudbay stage -_-buat naena-nya sulit banget TT dan mohon maklumi keanehannya, 8ter berusahan buat bayer NC chap kemaren yg katanya gk hot TT 8ter lagi bingung buat chap berikutnya, di chap ini aja udah kena WB parah '-' makasih dah nunggu dan setia nagih di review TT maafkeun aku yang serasa menggantung kalia TT

Last, ayo berteman di ig elsa_putrilestari, komen or dm yah bilang kalian readers, pasti bakal di follback ^^ THANKS GUYYSSS ::****

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **NicKyun |** **kadek** **| Jieqio | Pyridam | Justin Seagul | ksoofg | booyaah | xxgoomigo | xoxojung00 | Verkwan For Lyfe(guest) | | Chris Han | redhoeby93 | MissMikaylaa | gulali(guest) | creamyhansoul | creamyhansoul**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _AANNGGGHHHHHH!" Mereka berteriak dan mendesah kuat, hampir bersamaan mencapai klimaks._

 _Nafas mereka berburu, lalu Vernon lebih dulu terkekeh dan melepas penisnya._

" _Seungkwan, mandilah lebih dulu, aku yang akan pesan makanan. Hari ini aku dan kau tidak akan ke kantor. Ayo cuddling dan selesaikan design mu." Vernon mencium punggung Seungkwan dan Vernon pergi lebih dulu._

 _Seungkwan terkekeh dan merasa memenangi Vernon kembali. Dia mulai mempelajari Vernon. Dimana dia bisa menjadi liar dan manis dengan cepat. Seungkwan suka kegiatan berikutnya, cuddling dan mengerjakan design. Waktunya sangat menyenangkan hari ini._

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 8 :

Seungkwan berjalan dengan gehal-gehol serta siulan bahagianya yang tak mau berhenti menuju kamarnya. Dia berjalan bersemangat merasa becek yang enak di 'dalam'nya. This bicth is so amazing! Dia merasa begitu terbang hanya untuk semburan Vernon. Dia mencoba kalem dan menuju laci, mengambil pil yang laknat tapi berguna dari Ten. Meminumnya dengan santai dan kembali bersiul segera ingin mengambil handuk.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Vernon muncul tanpa Seungkwan tahu, Seungkwan kaget setengah pingsan karena Vernon. Dia muncul di saat yang sedikit tidak tepat.

"Kau membuatku hampir sesak napas, sayang.." Seungkwan memegangi dadanya dramatis, dan itu malah terlihat seksi di mata Vernon. Pasalnya Seungkwan pakai baju tipis dan dadanya yang agak berisi serta nipple nya tercetak saat bajunya tertekan. Heol! Vernon harus sadar, dia sudah menghabisi anak orang begitu sering dari semalam. Padahal mereka bahkan belum 24 jam menjadi _partner sex._

" _Okay, sorry._ Sekarang aku tanya ulang. Apa yang kau minum?" Vernon bertanya dengan intonasi lebih halus. Seungkwan terpana dan merasa begitu lemah dengan kelembutan yang harusnya biasa kalau yang bicara bukan orang setampan Vernon. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia sedikit menyumpahi bos tampannya ini. Hanya sedikit saja sih, karena maksud Seungkwan itu Vernon yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan, bukan suara jantannya Vernon yang jadi begitu lembut seperti berbicara dengan istri. Seungkwan kembali menampar dirinya dengan kenyataan kali ini, mana mungkin dia jadi istri si bos yang punya pacar ini.

Seungkwan memutar matanya, berpikir untuk sedikit alasan.

"Itu.. obat peringan rasa sakit.." Kemudian tersenyum begitu natural. Seungkwan begitu imut dan Vernon merasa dia akan memukul kepalanya sendiri atau dia akan kembali 'memakan' Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tertawa kecil saat lihat muka serius Vernon.

"Hey, serius itu hanya obat peringan rasa sakit... aku tidak pakai narkoba..." Seungkwan tertawa lagi dan itu menyadarkan Vernon.

"Uh... hmm.. siapa yang berpikir itu narkoba? Aku tidak..." Vernon ikut tertawa saat tahu itu yang Seungkwan pikirkan.

"Ekspresi bos bilang begitu..." Seungkwan kali ini terdengar merajuk dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Vernon bahkan perlu berdehem sebelum bicara.

"Aku tidak, hanya kau yang lihat begitu. Cepat mandi, aku menunggu." Vernon melangkah keluar dengan cepat, sedikit khawatir dia akan kehilangan kontrol diri. Keimutan Seungkwan juga masuk daftar waspadanya sekarang.

.

Seungkwan mengusak kesal rambut basahnya. Ini kali kedua dia mandi di pagi ini. Vernon dan semua kelakuannya membuat Seungkwan melalukan hal-hal dengan ekstra, melebihi batas biasanya setiap hari. Bahkan melebihi sifat lacurnya dari saat ia berhadapan dengan pria-pria lain. Vernon baru hadir beberapa jam dalam harinya, tapi itu sudah mempengaruhi bahkan untuk kebiasan mandi paginya.

Seungkwan mengusak rambutnya agak kasar, supaya lumayan kering untuk menghadapi Vernon. Dia mau pakai _hair-dryer_ , tapi itu berisik untuk pagi hari.

"Hei, selesai?" Vernon mendekatinya yang sedang cemberut dan menggosoki kepala brutal. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dan Vernon mendekatinya. Lalu dia melongo saat Vernon mengambil handuknya.

"Eiihh, Ver..." Seungkwan makin cemberut dan menggerutu saat Vernon hanya tertawa.

"Aku perlu mandi juga, baby." Vernon tertawa lagi saat Seungkwan mendengus seperti sapi.

"Lain kali, siapkan dua handuk. Aku akan sering kemari..." Vernon sedikit mengusak rambut Seungkwan yang sudah lumayan kering.

"Rambutmu sudah cukup kering, aku bisa pakai handukmu. Okay?" Vernon melihat Seungkwan memutar mata.

"Makanan sudah sampai tadi. Tunggu aku sebentar, lalu kita segera makan." Vernon tersenyum kecil saat Seungkwan sedikit mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Harus cepat, bung. Atau Seungkwan bisa kelaparan.

.

Vernon keluar dengan sedikit siulan dan juga mengusapi kepalanya. Dia mencari Seungkwan yang tadi seingatnya di atas kasur, tapi dia tidak ada. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara televisi. Ahh.. Seungkwan orang yang tidak bisa diam dan mudah bosan, Vernon ingat itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia keluar, khawatirnya sih Seungkwan bakal makan duluan dan Vernon ditinggal makan sendiri. Heol!

"Baby! Kwan!" Vernon keluar dengan cepat dan benar-benar mendapatkan Seungkwan yang tiduran mengantuk di sofa ruang tengah.

Vernon tertawa.

"Ayo makan, Kwan..." Vernon menghampiri dan menarik Seungkwan yang hampir tidur. Seungkwan menggeram dan duduk dengan malas, melihat Vernon yang tertawa dengan rambut basah. Ughh.. Seungkwan merasa kasihan dengan itu.

"Ver, duduk..." Seungkwan terkekeh dan menunjuk lantai. Vernon sempat melongo untuk beberapa waktu, dan Seungkwan harus beberapa kali menunjuk lantai.

"Duduk, Ver... aku tidak melakukan hal buruk.." Seungkwan kembali tertawa, menarik Vernon untuk segara duduk di lantai di depannya.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahu Vernon.

"Rambut yang tidak kering setelah keramas itu bisa menyebabkan ketombe..." Dengan lembut Seungkwan mengusak rambut Vernon. Dan Seungkwan merasakan itu begitu lembut, begitu harum. Aroma shampoonya, tapi juga aroma tubuh Vernon. Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi begitu bagus tergabung? Sangat lembut dan keras secara bersamaan. Maskulin dan segar juga.

Seungkwan pikir ketimbang Vernon yang menikmati, dia sepertinya lebih. Vernon yang terasa menyenangkan hanya dengan menurut dan manja dengannya.

"Hmm.. aku baru dengar itu.." Vernon tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Seungkwan memperhatikan Vernon dengan cepat. Dia lihat wajah menikmati Vernon, Vernon yang tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku bisa bilang karena ibuku bilang begitu..." Seungkwan menjawab dengan tersenyum juga, percakapan sekecil ini terasa begitu hangat.

"Hmmm... karena mereka perempuan, lebih mudah mungkin. Kalau kita laki-laki seperti ridak. Tapi aku merasa _thankful_ kamu mengurus aku sebaik dan selembut ini. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya." Vernon lagi-lagi tertawa, tidak tahu untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Kata-kata Vernon sangat sederhana, tapi cukup banyak menyentuh bagi Seungkwan.

"Aku oke.. yang penting aku punya bonus tambahan.." Seungkwan tertawa saat Vernon merengut.

"Apa kurangnya saat aku disisi mu, dan _black card_ di dompetku? Kau sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak keuntungan bahkan tanpa bonus." Vernon berbicara main-main, tapi benar-benar membuat Seungkwan takjub. Pasalnya yang Vernon bilang benar. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan ini di hidupnya.

"Kupikir kau cukup benar..." Seungkwan berbicara lembut. Tapi saat Vernon berbalik untuk melihatnya, dia kehilangan kelembutan. Menutupi brutal wajah Vernon dengan handuk.

"Eyyyy.. jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada si bos ini..." Vernon memainkan alisnya dengan senyuman jahil setelah membebaskan wajahnya dari handuk, dan Seungkwan serius geli dengan wajah bule yang punya muka jahil begitu.

"Sialan! Ver!" Seungkwan dengan sedikit lebih brutal membalik paksa tubuh dan tatapan Vernon, kemudian kembali mengusak kasar rambut Vernon. Kasar sekali, sih. Rambutnya terasa tertarik, itu sakit.

"GOD! Seungkwan! Rambutku!" Vernon jadi kurang lebih mengerti rasa dijambak. Lalu jadi ingin tahu berapa banyak jiwa perempuan pada Seungkwan sampai tahu cara menjambak? Persis gaya perempuan kalau bertengkar. Jambak rambut, sedikit jarang adu tampar.

"Sakit hah?! Sakiitt?!" Seungkwan sedikit lebih kasar, tapi bagi Vernon kasar sekali. Seungkwan belajar ini dari Jihoon, cuma Jihoon yang pernah begini pada si Soonyoung waktu di kafetaria. Dan Seungkwan tahu cara ini benar-benar melemahkan pria, jadi mungkin karena istilah _'mirroring'_ dia mengikuti insting semacam Jihoon.

"Seungkwan... baby.." Dengan cara yang sok lembut, Vernon berusaha melepas cengkeraman Seungkwan di rambutnya. Tapi demi pantat seksi Seungkwan, hal ini malah sialan ampuh. Seungkwan berhenti dan Vernon punya kelegaan 60% sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _okay?_ " Vernon tersenyum dengan muka meringisnya, tapi itu tampan, kok.

"Kau sangat mengesalkan saat begitu, Ver..." Seungkwan merajuk, tapi Vernon suka itu. Vernon tersenyum lucu untuk betapa ia bisa mengendalikan rasa marahnya. Seungkwan ini bawahan dan uke nya di ranjang yang seenaknya menjambak rambut. Tapi lihat Seungkwan merajuk sepertinya menumbuhkan rasa yang begitu lembut di hatinya.

Vernon berdiri dan menjatuhkan Seungkwan di dekapan dadanya. Merasa Seungkwan begitu nyaman untuk dipertahankan, pribadi yang benar-benar hangat, orang yang menyenangkan juga. Pelukan ini begitu tenang, niatnya yang hanya ingin Seungkwan berhenti merajuk benar-benar berubah untuk kesenangan dan kebahagian yang dia tidak tahu. Seungkwan hanya muncul mungkin benar-benar sedikit dari frekuensi orang-orang yang pernah muncul di hidupnya. Karena seumur hidupnya, dia baru kali ini bertemu Seungkwan. Dihitung dari usianya dan waktu belum lama mereka bertemu serta belum 24 jam mereka bersama, jelas Seungkwan harusnya bukan apa-apa. Tapi Vernon serius tidak tahu kenapa dia menginginkan Seungkwan dan tetap mendekapnya setelah mendapatkannya.

" _Okay, sorry.._ " Vernon tertawa beberapa kali, membiarkan Seungkwan menikmati dada bidangnya.

"Kita makan, mau?" Vernon bertanya dengan cara sopan versi Seungkwan. Seungkwan langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit pelan, Vernon kembali tersenyum melihat Seungkwan yang katanya mau makan. Tapi menikmati dadanya begitu lengket dan nyaman. Kalau begitu Vernon juga tidak mau melepas Seungkwan.

"Ayo makan..." lalu Seungkwan melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit terlihat mengantuk lagi.

"Ayo, sebelum aku memilih tidur.." Seungkwan menarik Vernon dan Vernon sedikit menyeringai dengan ide nakal.

"Kalau maksudnya tidur yang 'itu', aku oke tidak makan." Seungkwan hampir menggeplak kepala Vernon kalau dia lupa itu menurunkan taraf kecantikannya.

"Itu aku yang dimakan, Ver.. Dan disini aku yang kelaparan.." Seungkwan meninggalkan Vernon pada lelucon nya sendiri.

"Uh... aku bicara dengan sungguh-sungguh.. kau yang malah 'menelanku'.." Vernon tertawa dan mengikuti Seungkwan. Ughh.. Seungkwan serius imut waktu sedikit merajuk begini.

.

Seungkwan manjadi rakus untuk makanan cepat saji, dan Vernon mengalah untuk beberapa potong pizza.

"Aku sempat berpikir itu ide buruk memilih pizza untuk makan pagi. Tapi melihatmu makan begini, aku tahu kalau aku memilih dengan tepat..." Vernon memilih menyerah makan dan memberi semua untuk Seungkwan. Melihat Seungkwan makan dengan nyaman dengan semua yang dia siapkan serta pilihkan, itu menyenangkan.

"Aku makan, Ver. Dan makan itu soal apa saja yang bisa dimakan. Selama itu pantas untuk masuk perut." Seungkwan makan dengan belepotan dan pipi yang menggembung. Vernon dengan suka rela membersihkan bibir Seungkwan serta dengan sangat suka rela mencium pipi lembutnya. Seungkwan merasa nyaman dan menempel pada Vernon.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan untuk hanya berdua denganku?" Vernon berbisik dengan ciuman di leher Seungkwan.

"Sangat membantu, daripada aku yang biasanya sendirian dan pergi ke kantor sepagi mungkin agar tidak kesepian." Seungkwan menjawab sebelum dia mengambil sebuah gigitan besar. Di dalam hati dia sebenarnya ingin bilang 'menyenangkan denganku atau Chan?' tapi itu 80% pasti merusak kemesraan pagi mereka.

"Aku baru tahu, itu alasan orang berdedikasi kerja sepertimu..." Vernon menciumi pipi Seungkwan sering sekali, dan Seungkwan kegelian untuk itu.

"Semua orang bisa kesepian, sayang..." Seungkwan mencoba untuk punya opini ketimbang terlihat _jones_ di mata Vernon.

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa?" Vernon bersumpah dia dengar sebutan 'sayang' dari Seungkwan, itu pagi yang mesra serta panggilan 'sayang' saja sudah mengalirkan rasa lembut dihatinya. Dia mencoba menangkap Seungkwan yang sudah tidak punya tempat untuk sembunyi. Wajah Seungkwan memerah dan secara refleks bersembunyi di ceruk leher Vernon. Vernon sangat penasaran melihat wajah cantik yang ketahuan suka dengannya, tapi Seungkwan begitu malu-malu dan terlihat manis.

"Hei... _timing_ mu bagus untuk bilang itu tadi. Aku suka, kau tahu?" Vernon terkekeh dan memeluk Seungkwan sangat erat saat Seungkwan merapatkan diri begitu menempel padanya.

"Kau malu, hmm? Lihat si cantik yang pemalu ini... terlihat menggemaskan.." Vernon mana tahan dengan Seungkwan yang begini. Jiwa dominannya berkoar melihat Seungkwan begitu lucu seperti sekarang. Ia menangkap Seungkwan mengadu dan mengomel di pelukannya, dan itu luar biasa membuatnya suka. Manja sekali, manis sekali.

"Please, berhenti Ver.. Aku tidak tahu harus menyimpan wajahku dimana..." Seungkwan serius malu kalau panggilan 'sayang' membawa petaka untuk rasa malunya.

"Kau menyimpannya dipelukanku sekarang. Bukannya itu bagus?" Vernon menahan Seungkwan yang ingin kabur dari pelukannya dan menghindar dari dadanya.

Berbagi kehangatan di pagi hari yang biasanya sama-sama terasa lengang dan membuat mereka seperti seorang _workaholic,_ memang mereka akui semuanya berubah sejak pertemuan mereka dimana Seungkwan bersama tingkah anehnya. Serta tingkah menggoda Seungkwan yang begitu nekat, itu semua menjadi ingatan yang jadi memori bagus untuk mereka, lucu juga kalau diingat.

"Ver, aku perlu untuk melanjutkan makanku." Seungkwan berbicara setengah berteriak dan itu mempan membuat Vernon melepaskannya untuk makanan.

"Untuk kesenanganmu, aku bisa mengalah..." Vernon melepas setengah merajuk dan itu membuat Seungkwan tertawa hampir tersedak lalu meminum air secepat mungkin.

"Tapi sepertinya aku hampir membunuhmu.." Vernon tertawa dan mengelusi punggung Seungkwan yang membungkuk menahan batukkan setelah mengahbiskan satu gelas air mineral dan kembali makan.

"Jangan membiasakan dirimu seperti itu..." Vernon mencubit kecil pipi Seungkwan yang kembali makan potongan terakhir pizza dengan lahap.

"Apa?" serius Seungkwan tidak mengerti maksud Vernon. Kalau dibilang otaknya tidak jalan bukan itu, tapi Vernon yang tidak jelas bilang begitu.

"Maksudnya makan sambil minum.. kamu tahu? Joshua hyung pernah ngobrol denganku soal hamil.." Vernon berbicara sambil memeluki pinggang Seungkwan. Dan mendengar itu Seungkwan berhenti mengunyah. Heol, itu hal sensitif untuk pria _klinefelter._

"Lalu?" Seungkwan meladeni dengan mencoba sebaik mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan siapa tahu kau hamil anak kita nanti.." Vernon tertawa kecil, dan Seungkwan langsung tahu kalau Vernon hanya bercanda. Seungkwan ikut tertawa hambar, dia pikir Vernon bahkan tidak akan siap menikahinya. Jadi jelas, bicara soal hamil dan anak itu cuma candaan.

Seungkwan mau sekali membuat Vernon berhenti berbicara soal ini, tapi bisa jadi Vernon melihat tingkahnya tidak menyenangkan. Jadi, ya sudah Seungkwan mengalah. Meski dia merasa cukup terganggu. Tapi selama untuk kenyamanan Vernon berada si sekitarnya, sepertinya Seungkwan baik-baik saja.

"Memangnya kau oke punya anak dariku?" Seungkwan terdengar dengan nada main-main yang mengejek, tapi matanya tidak terlihat seperti itu candaan.

"Hah? Aku oke... tumbuh dengan anak yang _good-looking_ sekali, entah secantik ibunya atau setampan ayahnya..." Vernon menjawab diakhiri tawa. Seandainya Vernon tidak punya tawa itu tadi, Seungkwan mungkin mengira Vernon tidak bercanda.

Seungkwan mencoba ikut tertawa.

"Oke oke... coba untuk terus berkhayal tentang itu, baby... karena hormonmu itu, sepertinya kita jadi sering membuat anak..." Seungkwan mengejek dengan begitu frontal sambil pergi setelah membereskan bekas makan serta mengambil laptopnya bersama _flashdisk_ yang sudah dibawanya dari kantor. Dia tidak pernah lupa untuk sesi 'membuat _design_ bersama'.

Seungkwan kembali dengan wajah serius seperti sedang berpikir keras. Vernon sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu minimalisnya, setelah cuci tangan dan me _-refresh_ otaknya untuk siap berpikir, memberi gagasan terbaik untuk _design_ Seungkwan. Seungkwan duduk diantara kedua kaki Vernon di lantai, mulai membuka laptop yang ia simpan di atas meja dan filenya yang kelihatan benar-benar hampa, ia bersandar di perut Vernon dan tampak stress. Vernon bisa melihat ini tidak gampang meski Seungkwan terbiasa.

"Kau punya _design_ tanpa warna di sini. Hanya itu yang kurang, selebihnya aku sudah suka konsepmu. Berikan warna-warna yang indah, _baby._ Kau selalu punya keahlian itu, pribadimu sangat bersinar. Juga ingat hal-hal menyenangkan..." Vernon menciumi pucuk kepala Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan bersender makin nayman.

" _Hal-hal menyenangkan, ya?"_ Seungkwan benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata Vernon dan terkekeh untuk jawaban. Dia tahu rasanya menyenangkan itu, karena dia merasakannya sekarang. Dipeluk Vernon, pucuk kepalanya dicium, tubuh Vernon yang menempel padanya, aroma Vernon, ketampanan Vernon, Vernon yang sangat jantan... dia benar-benar merasa itu menyenangkan dan dia tahu bahwa pikirannya sangat mudah sikontrol untuk merasa senang sekarang. Tangannya mulai bergerak memilih panel warna pada monitor. Memilih beberapa warna jingga lembut, biru yang terlihat _angelic_ , atau pastel yang terlihat bagus dipadukan. Vernon ber- _wow_ ria untuk kecepatan Seungkwan mendapatkan maksudnya. Dia tahu alasan mengapa Seungkwan punya _high level_ sebagai pengalaman kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bisa diremehkan dengan ini, Ver..." Seungkwan tertawa sambil mengganti beberapa warna menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah cukup tahu itu, _baby._ " Vernon mencubit dan mencium pipi Seungkwan dengan gemas.

'Dring... dring...'

Keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri dari rasa penasaran saat telpon Vernon berdering.

"Hallo, Chan?..." Vernon menyambut dengan sangat santai, tapi satu nama itu membuat Seungkwan menghentikan gerak kursornya.

"Ahh.. maafkan alu, aku akan segera pulang.." Vernon berkata begitu dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melepaskan Seungkwan begitu cepat dan menutup telpon.

"Sayang, aku baru ingat harus menemani Chan memilih _design_ rumah _hyung_ ku... aku harus pergi.." Vernon berbicara cepat dan mencium pipi Seungkwan sekilas sebelum pergi menuju kamar Seungkwan.

Seungkwan lagi-kagi melihat sedalam apa cinta Vernon untuk Chan. Lalu suara tergesa di kamarnya, dia bisa dengar Vernon tersandung dan mengumpat beberapa kali. Itu sangat menunjukkan betapa Chan menjadi prioritas untuk Vernon.

Vernon keluar dengan sangat tergesa dan mendapati Seungkwan masih pada tempat yang sama dan memandanginya.

" _Baby_ Kwan, aku pergi sekarang..." Vernon melambai dengan gerakan cepat dan senyum tergesa. Seungkwan berdiri dan mengantar Vernon ke depan pintu.

"Hati-hati, Ver..." Seungkwan berbicara dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Vernon hanya mengangguk dan hilang dengan cepat dari hadapannya.

Seungkwan menutup pintu, kembali ketempatnya hanya untuk menutup laptopnya dan kehilangan minat melanjutkan _design_. Dia lupa apa tadi itu 'menyenangkan'. Semuanya melankolis, dia tidak bisa menutup diri dari rasa kecewa. Vernon memberikan rasa yang sangat dibenci banyak orang. Rasa yang sudah lama Seungkwan tinggalkan. Vernon memberinya rasa hampa.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gila kali aku telat mulu ya -_- ini sebong sudah lewat promosi lo... aduh.. aku tuh gak ngerti juga kenapa wb muluuuu.. aku tuh gak tahu juga udah nonton bl tapi yang muncul Cuma sebiji jagung inspirasinyaaaa..

Sayang sayang semua, ini makasih udah ingeti update mulu, udah pada nagih...chapter kali ini gak ada nc yah.. ya gak tahu kalau next nya..

Yadeng masa isinya bikin anak semua.. nista banget aku. Ini bukan PWP ˙w˙

Oke.. oke..

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **SwaggxrBang |** **Pyridam** **| Pyridam | hasniyah nia | booyaah | creamyhansoul | Sonewbamin | Verkwan For Lyfe(guest)** (aku baca review kamu sampai nangi, makasih banyak ya :'D sorry telat update nya) **| kokomilang | redhoeby93 | heolgyu**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	9. Konfirmasi UPDATE

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Haiii sayangnya 8ter, apa kabar semuanya? 8ter harap semuanya baik dan pada gak bosen nunggu yah? :D maaf sebelumnya kalau ini bukan update yang pada kalian tunggu. Tapi 8ter disini pengen konfirmasi dan minta respon kalian. Bentar lagi kan mau puasa, 8ter tuh mau tanya-tanya sama semua sayang-sayang 8te. Ini 8ter update malam atau hiatus dulu reader-nim? 8ter tuh sering ngerasa sorry banget sama kalian, kalian tuh pada ngingetin di review. Sebenernya pengen gitu ide pada ketulis, tapi akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kuliah. 8ter memang banyak ujian dari kemaren, dan ujian praktikum juga. Lalu setelah nanya asdos, selama bulan puasa ini gak ada liburnya. 8ter tuh mau nanges T_T 8ter lelah sekali kadang-kadang, apalagi musim ujian praktikum punya banyak laporan yang harus beres. 8ter gak khawatir soal apa-apa, Cuma takut sakit doank sih. Tapi di sisi lain 8ter mikir kalian, soalnya bagi 8ter kalian tuh juga bagian dari kebahagiaan 8ter *ecieeeeeee

Jadi... gimana nih respon kalian? 8ter tetep lanjut dan update malam atau 8ter hiatus dulu?

Mohon responnya yah sayang-sayang 8ter... love love semuanya :***


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/NC 21!**

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Vernon hanya mengangguk dan hilang dengan cepat dari hadapannya._

 _Seungkwan menutup pintu, kembali ketempatnya hanya untuk menutup laptopnya dan kehilangan minat melanjutkan design. Dia lupa apa tadi itu 'menyenangkan'. Semuanya melankolis, dia tidak bisa menutup diri dari rasa kecewa. Vernon memberikan rasa yang sangat dibenci banyak orang. Rasa yang sudah lama Seungkwan tinggalkan. Vernon memberinya rasa hampa._

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 9 :

Tidak ada yang bisa disebut menyenangkan untuk rasa hampa, dan Vernon membuatnya menunggu. Tapi tidak ada harapan untuk menunggu Vernon. Dia tidak benar-benar menunggu, tapi hanya sedikit berharap untuk dihubungi seperti selingkuhan lainnya. Heol!

Dering di teleponnya benar-benar membantu dari rasa hampa. Tapi Seungkwan mengerutkan kening dengan tajam saat lihat Jun si _sex maniac_ yang menelpon yang bisa jadi waktu tidak tepat untuk meredam rasa kesalnya.

" _Hai sayang..."_ Baru sahutan pertama, Jun sudah membuat Seungkwan ingin membanting _smartphone_ -nya.

"Kau maunya apa?" Seungkwan memutar mata sebelum menjawab, atau dia akan benar-benar mematikan telepon tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun.

" _Oh ayolah... aku terdengar buruk dengan gaya bicaramu... kenapa marah-marah? Aku merasa seperti menggodai istri orang."_ Seungkwan melotot seperti ingin mengeluarkan matanya. Pengandaian dari Jun menohoknya, _man_.

"Jun, untuk sekarang... kupikir aku tidak begitu suka lelucon.." Seungkwan hanya bisa membuat Jun berdehem kaku. Jun punya sedikit rasa trauma dengan _uke_ galau, mereka mudah tersinggung dan juga bermulut tajam.

" _Ohh.. shit.. sepertinya mood mu buruk. Bagaimana untuk malam ini minum-minum gratis di club ku? Ku pikir baik untuk kesehatan mood mu."_ Jun tertawa kaku dia akhir kalimat, takut Seungkwan makin sensitif.

"Oke... dan sebenarnya untuk apa menelpon?" Oh _man_ Jun merinding mendengar Seungkwan sedingin ini, dia jadi merindukan suara seksi Seungkwan waktu mendesah. Sialan.

" _It's okay... hanya ingin mengajakmu minum... ehe.. ku tutup telponnya. Sampai jumpa pukul 8 malam..."_ Jun segera menutup telepon bahkan sebelum Seungkwan mencerna kalimat terakhirnya.

"Pukul 8 ya... masih lama..." Seungkwan merengut dalam dan membanting diri di sofa. Ini membosankan, dan dia tidak tahu beristirahat dari bekerja bisa jadi sebosan ini.

"Shit..." Seungkwan bergumam dan menekan kepala pada sofa. Ini sangat mengesalkan, sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Tok... tok... tok...

Seungkwan memutar mata saat dengar pintu diketuk, sangat malas tapi juga sedikit melegakan. Karena ia sepertinya punya teman untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Tok... tok... tok...

Ketukannya makin nyaring dan itu menyeret Seungkwan beserta gerutuannya untuk segera. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ten dengan kemeja kekurangan kancing ( _read : dada atas terekpos_ _)_ , datang dengan berpagut tangan mesra bersama si pacar.

"Hi Seungkwan, long time no see.." Ten tersenyum simpul dan masuk seenaknya seperti rumah sendiri, Johnny di belakang Ten melambai dan mengatakan 'Hi' tanpa suara. Melihat itu, Seungkwan ingin sekali memarahi Ten terlebih ingat hari dimana Ten membuatnya ke kantor tanpa dompet. Heol! Ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya dan mengusirnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa cemberut, segera menutup pintu dan menyusul.

Ten dan Johnny duduk nyaman di sofa. Lalu Ten melihat Seungkwan bejalan lesu dengan bahu turun tanpa semangat. Senyuman Ten yang benar-benar Ten teman Seungkwan mengembang, sisi pengertian seorang teman tiba-tiba terasa menghampiri pria kecil itu.

"Kau terlihat buruk, sesuatu terjadi?" Ten dengan segera mendekati Seungkwan, menarik Seungkwan untuk duduk di tengah dia dan Johnny. Johnny terlihat ikut khawatir, melihat Seungkwan benar-benar pendiam. Johnny memang tidak mengenal Seungkwan sejauh Ten mengenal pria yang sedang cemberut itu, tapi Johnny bisa merasakan kesedihan Seungkwan dari raut wajahnya.

" _God_... aku tidak tega melihat _uke_ seperti ini." Johnny memalingkan wajah dan memijit pelipisnya. _Heol_! Jiwa _seme_ nya merasa kasihan melihat _uke_ menyedihkan seperti Seungkwan. Ten memicingkan mata, tingkah dramatis Johnny membuatnya ingin menjadi pacar brutal yang menjambak pacarnya sampai nyaris botak.

"Kwan..." Ten sekali lagi benar-benar butuh penjelasan untuk wajah melankolis Seungkwan, dia benar-benar kasihan, bung.

Seungkwan beberapa kali mendesis dan membuang pandangan.

"Kau mau aku menebak?" Ten berusaha memancing keadaan, menarik perhatian Seungkwan untuk menatapnya.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan, Kwan. Aku berusaha berbicara dan kau berusaha menghindari. Ini _shit,_ Kwan. Aku bisa bantu sesuatu... mungkin. Jadi katakan sesuatu _please._ " Ten menangkap ini sepertinya tidak menyenangkan untuk Seungkwan, tapi dia tampak bodoh untuk bertanya tanpa jawaban seperti berbicara dengan batu yang nampak montok.

"Ten, aku... sebenarnya merasa tidak enak kau dapat kacangku... tapi aku serius tidak dalam mood yang baik... kau tahu? Vernon pergi, padahal dia janji untuk _cuddling_ hari ini _full day but hella hell... he is a liar_. Kau bisa tebak cerita lanjutannya, Ten... kupikir kau cukup peka..." Ten merengut mendengarnya, itu sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Seperti mencari Johnny di hari yang seharusnya mereka bersama, tapi Johnny menghilang dan bersama seorang pelanggan. Benar, sih. Itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Oke, aku cukup cerdas untuk mengerti lanjutannya... tapi satu hal yang aku tidak pahami. Kau kecewa untuk Vernon yang mendatangi pacarnya? Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit konyol untuk itu, Kwan? Maaf ya, kan Seungkwan selingkuhannya dan dia punya pacar. Benar tidak sih? Atau Vernon jadi pacarnya Seungkwan sekarang? Hmm..." Ten bertanya dengan pandangan pada Johnny yang pergi menjauh, sepertinya Johnny sedikit merasa tidak nyambung dengan obrolan kaum _uke._

"Aku tidak tahu, Ten... Oke... aku ke kamarku, lakukan yang kalian perlukan di sini. Yang asal jangan mencuri barangku..." Seungkwan pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Ten yang ingin memukul wajah cantik Seungkwan seandainya Seungkwan dalam _mood_ baik-baik saja.

"Okey! Tapi jam 8 kau harus kami bawa, setuju?" Ten sedikit berteriak, mencoba membuat Seungkwan yang berjalan sambil melamun mendengar. Lalu dia lihat Seungkwan mengangguk, itu sudah jawaban.

.

Seungkwan memasukki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Dia berpikir dengan begitu kompleks sekarang, pertanyaan Ten tadi lumayan membebaninya. Membuat dia juga merasa tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri untuk rasa tidak suka dengan kepergian Vernon mendatangi pacarnya sendiri. Lebih dari apapun dia hanya ingin meringankan pikirannya. Dia punya Ten dan Johnny di sini, tapi dia merasa begitu sendirian dan juga sensitif. Seungkwan dengan nyata merasa pening di ubun-ubunnya, sampai rasanya hanya ingin tenggelam bersama bantalnya dan berharap mendapatkan ketenangan dari itu.

Seungkwan menghela nafas saat pantat seksinya menyentuh ranjang, tapi itu tidak begitu nyaman. Samar-samar dia bisa mengendus aroma Vernon, aroma yang membuatnya begitu mendamba lagi tapi juga merasa menjadi seseorang yang sialan kesepian. Aroma Vernon yang mensugestinya untuk terus merindukan kebersamaan mereka, tapi dia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang merindukan milik orang lain. Itu tidak menyenangkan untuk merasa rindu pada seorang _partner sex_. Dia merasa sedikit egois untuk meminta terlalu banyak perhatian seseorang yang punya tanggung jawab terhadap manusia lain.

Apa dia cukup bodoh untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri? Dia menyimpan beberapa kemungkinan untuk perasaannya, saat dia merindukan seseorang yang bukan miliknya, saat dia merasa mendambakan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia damba sedalam itu. Cinta atau tidak? Ini terlalu cepat untuk merasakan perasaan dalam yang sedikit menakutkan itu. Kesakitan akan segera datang padanya bagaimanapun caranya, seperti rasa perih yang sekarang, hanya sedikit menggoresnya. Sendiri merindukan seseorang, efek dari perasaan itu buruk. Akankah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dalam beberapa waktu ke depan?

Seungkwan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu keras pada kenyataannya, bahwa dia hanya seorang _partner sex_ yang punya _seme_ terlalu tampan dan kenyataan ini juga yang membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk hatinya. Begitu banyak yang Vernon beri untuknya, hampir semua yang dia cari selama ini Vernon berikan padanya. Melihat Vernon begitu mencintai Chan, itu dengan sangat jujur membuatnya merasa cemburu. Seungkwan mulai mengerti apa itu merindukan yang tidak menemukan jalan keluar, dimana dia ingin yang sederhana untuk mengobati rasa sendirinya. Hanya ingin melihat Vernon tersenyum di depannya, menggodanya seperti yang kemarin dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tawa dan senyum.

Mencium aroma Vernon yang bahkan sampai sekarang tersimpan begitu rapi di memorinya, dimana seharusnya aroma seseorang lebih mudah dilupakan. Dimana harusnya dia menyerah untuk menyukai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain. Dimana orang lain itu mungkin telah terlalu banyak mengetahui hal yang Seungkwan tidak tahu soal Vernon. Dimana orang lain itu telah menemani hari-hari Vernon lebih banyak daripada waktu yang dia dan Vernon lalui. Itu keterlaluan untuk menyukai seseorang yang menjadi milik orang lain, tapi apa perasaan tahu apa itu keterlaluan? Yang perasaan tahu mereka tinggal dan berkembang menjadi terlalu besar sehingga kadang menjadi berbahaya, menjadi cinta yang seperti penyakit membunuh perlahan seseorang yang menjadi malang untuk tidak bisa merasakan cinta berbalas. Dimana semua yang mereka lakukan entah mulai dari percakapan kecil sampai sentuhan terintim bukan rasa suka dua pihak, hanya satu pihak dan sisanya itu adalah nafsu.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu agar tidak merasa sendirian? Sialan!" Seungkwan menggertakkan giginya dan membanting diri di kasur.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Ver..." Dia mencicit pelan dibalik bantalnya, tangannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Sangat menyebalkan. Dia ingin sekali melihat mata kecoklatan itu, bibir pink yang indah dan menghirup aroma khas Vernon yang selalu menyeretnya pada hal diluar batas.

Dia ingat hari pertama yang membuatnya tertarik pada Vernon. Hari dimana dia jatuh untuk bibir menggoda bosnya. Juga hari dimana dia dengan jelas mengingat saat bibir itu masih dengan liar melumat bibir Chan, dia melihat itu dan mengingatnya sekarang memberi denyut nyeri yang semakin terasa. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Seungkwan punya perasaan ini? Berapa kali ia mengagumi Vernon tanpa dirinya sendiri tahu? Kekaguman itu mengambil alih pikirannya sampai rasanya di otaknya hanya ada Vernon. Rasa yang tidak begitu asing tapi merupakan fantasi yang mengerikan. Karena dia tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah bisa lebih berarti ketimbang Chan. Dia sudah melihat itu sebagai bukti nyata, dan dia tidak pernah berharap akan mendengar Vernon mengatakan langsung di depan wajahnya. Oleh karena itu, Seungkwan takut untuk menanyakan tentang 'pilih dia atau Chan' pada Vernon. Mungkin itu akan menjadi opsi terakhir untuknya, nanti… kalau sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

"Aku…." Seungkwan memendam dirinya dalam selimut, mencoba menulikan pendengaran dari teriakan khawatir Ten dan teriakan memanggil dari Johnny. Kedua temannya itu atau teman lainnya seperti Jun, turut serta memberinya kejelasan pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa mereka orang-orang satu kaum, satu ketertarikan. Lalu yang terpenting, mereka orang-orang yang tidak berharga. Harusnya Seungkwan sadar lebih awal akan kemungkinan punya rasa special ini untuk Vernon serta harusnya dari awal dia menjadi kebal untuk godaan pria tampan yang harga dirinya tinggi serta sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti. Yah bisa disebut… Seungkwan sadar berapa murahannya dia, hidup dan bergaul dengan begitu bebas. Seks dan alkohol menjadi teman dekat. Harusnya dia sadar kalau perasaan sejenis kesialan seperti itu tidak boleh mengahmpirinya. Harusnya dia tidak bertemu Vernon bahkan untuk sekali dalam hidupnya. Ini parah, pertemuan mereka singkat. Tapi sesingkat itu juga suatu perasaan dapat menjalari hatinya.

Memikirkan Vernon yang akan sering berkunjung, Seungkwan tidak siap untuk mengalami ini lagi. Karena Vernon yang pergi demi pacarnya, demi prioritasnya adalah keharusan meski Seungkwan melarangnya sekalipun. Itu benar… hal itu keharusan. Karena Vernon tidak benar-benar ingin berada di sisinya. Dia mendecih saat lagi-lagi rasa nyeri menghampirinya, bualan ini akan terus berlanjut. Karena Seungkwan juga yakin bahwa saat nanti Vernon datang padanya, dia pasti tidak akan mampu melepas Vernon lagi atau bahkan memintanya pergi menjauh atau juga memintanya untuk memutus kontrak mereka. Pada nyatanya dia lah yang memulai permainan ini, menarik Vernon untuk dimiliki dan tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya perasaan jenis ini lah yang dia inginkan Vernon untuk memilikinya juga. Kalau dia sadar lebih awal, mungkin saja dia tidak akan menarik Vernon serta menjebak Vernon pada keindahan yang dia miliki. Karena nyatanya dia yang malah terjebak pada keindahan Vernon. Dia terjebak sangat dalam yang padahal soal kehidupan seks harusnya begitu mudah dia dapatkan, tempat semacam club Jun menyediakan banyak sekali tawaran untuk itu. Harusnya dia sadar kalau kelalaiannya memahami perasaannya saat itu memberinya luka gores sekarang.

Yang ingin Seungkwan dengar sebenarnya adalah kata-kata sederhana yang tidak sederhana untuk didapatkan. Seperti 'Aku tidak akan pergi…' kata-kata sesederhana itu meski itu sepertinya hanya kebohongan. Atau yang lainnya seperti 'Aku akan ada di sisimu…'. Shit! Kata-kata itu lebih sulit untuk Seungkwan dapatkan. Hatinya sakit untuk memikirkan hal rumit yang seharusnya tidak terjadi ini, matanya terasa lembab dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sial! Seungkwan tidak suka perasaan jenis ini, sangat mengganggunya. Sangat membuatnya resah karena daripada Vernon yang bilang itu, Seungkwan sangat mungkin untuk mengatakan itu, meski mengatakannya dalam hati sih… Hanya saja itu seperti fenomena yang dia takuti. Kata-kata seperti itu biasanya akan muncul pada adegan menuju perpisahan pada sebuah film. Karena meski keadaan sekonyol ini, dia tidak pernah ingin untuk kehilangan Vernon.

Seungkwan dengan telak tidak bisa menahan matanya dari pandangan buram dan pipi yang terasa basah. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan perasaan sakit ini datang. Dia tidak pernah mau untuk menangis karena perasaan bodoh yang dia rasakan.

"Aku… tidak seharusnya menangis. Mataku akan terasa membengkak…" Seungkwan mencicit bersama dengan pelukannya yang mengerat pada bantal dan malah membuatnya menangis tersedu. Lalu mendengar Ten dan Johnny yang memanggilnya begitu heboh. Sangat khawatir dengan rasa sakitnya, dengan rasa kecewanya, dengan tangisannya, dan dengan rasa putus asanya.

.

Seungkwan sudah beres dengan tangis tersedunya. Dia mengerut di atas kasur sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, mencoba menekan rasa pilunya. Bersama tangisannya tadi, semua _flash_ tentang kenangan pendek mereka memberinya penekanan soal bahwa bukan tanpa alasan dia jatuh pada pesona terlampau indah milik Vernon. Vernon memberinya sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dapat. Vernon hadir dengan seperangkat pesona serta sifatnya yang membuat semua yang Seungkwan punya hancur dan berserah segalanya pada Vernon. Yang membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan. Saat hanya sebuah bisikan serta interaksi kecil yang panas, mereka akan beralih pada hal-hal bergairah besar. Dengan malam panas yang mereka miliki, dengan perasaan yang Seungkwan pendam, dan dengan harapan yang seungkwan kubur. Mereka tidak terikat. Tanpa hubungan. Mereka hanya _partner sex_ , dan kenyataan status jenis ini membuat Seungkwan merasakan lagi pilu dia hatinya

Apakah Seungkwan menyesal?

Jawabannya…

Tidak, Seungkwan tidak menyesal.

Biarkan saja seseorang bernama Vernon itu, menggunakan hak milik atas dirinya. Bukan hal yang salah kalau Vernon memanfaatkannya seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang dapat disalahkan untuk hal seperti ini adalah Seungkwan. Selama Vernon senang… dan selama dia tidak kehilangan Vernon. Seungkwan pikir dia akan baik-baik saja.

"BRAK!"

Pintu kamar Seungkwan di dobrak dengan paksa dan dari suaranya, Seungkwan sadar itu kelakuan Ten dan pacar perkasanya. Tapi terlebih dari apapun, Seungkwan tidak begitu punya niat untuk menghentikan mereka karena dia penyebab tingkah beringas mereka ini. Tidak lain… mereka khawatir.

"Aku mendegarmu menangis, ada apa?" Ten duduk di balik punggung Seungkwan mengelusi bahu sempit si Boo yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hei… Keluarkan, aku datang bukan untuk menghentikan tangisanmu. Tapi untuk hadir agar kau tidak menangis sendirian." Ten tahu sesuatu yang dia khawatirkan akan Seungkwan rasakan sudah terlambat untuk dihentikan. Seungkwan terlanjur jatuh untuk Vernon.

"Ten, maafkan aku…" Seungkwan mencicit di tengah tangisnya yang mulai terdengar tersedu.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat mengerti… bahwa memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum itu rasanya menyakitkan. Menangis kalau kau ingin." Ten menepuk bahu Seungkwan yang semakin bergetar dan tangisannya yang terdengar menyakitkan. Ten juga menangis ringan. Karena dia cukup merasakan senyum di tengah rasa sakit, dan sepertinya Seungkwan tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

.

Setelah dengan puas menangis mengkerut dia ranjang, Seungkwan memeluk Ten begitu erat. Memandangi Johnny di balik punggung Ten yang turut memandangnya. Johnny tersenyum kecil dan mengelusi kepala Seungkwan, memberikan kekuatan dan dukungan yang sedikit membuat Seungkwan merasa membaik.

Seungkwan melepas pelukannya dan Ten memandangnya sendu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Kau akan segera membaik…" Ten mengelusi kepala Seungkwan dengan perhatian.

Seungkwan mengangguk dengan segukan akhir dan tersenyum getir. Ten melihat itu dan merasa kesakitan. Seungkwan yang di depannya seperti dia yang dulu. Menangis untuk sesuatu yang dicintai. Tanpa sadar Ten menatapi Johnny yang tersenyum maklum sambil menatapi Seungkwan.

"John…." Ten memanggil Johnny teramat lembut, menarik perhatian Johnny pada eksistensi mahluk mungil yang kelewatan manis yang sedang tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Ya? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?" Johnny dengan senyum yang terbentuk secara otomatis dengan eksistensi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membantu dengan bantuan apapun yang mampu dia lakukan.

"Aku mau kau menghibur Seungkwan… hanya lakukan yang bisa kau lakukan, buat pikirannya sedikit teralihkan dari si bos itu. Kalau Seungkwan mau, kau boleh tidur dengannya. Hanya saja… jangan buat dia mengandung anakmu." Ten terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Tapi dengan penuh perhatian mengelusi punggung sempit Seungkwan yang melamun di sampingnya.

Seketika Seungkwan membulatkan matanya, dan Johnny menyeringai. Baik Johnny ataupun Ten tahu, manusia sejenis mereka lebih bisa memahami satu sama lain meski dengan cara yang terlihat murahan. Karena sudut pandang yang Ten lihat, Seungkwan sangat perlu dekapan seseorang dominan untuk tempatnya berlindung sekarang. Diantara mereka sekarang, hanya Johnny yang mungkin untuk memberikan itu.

"Ten, kau tidak perlu meminta Johnny… aku akan baik-baik saja." Seungkwan kembali tersenyum getir dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ten saat orang Thailand itu hampir berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Seburuk ini kondisimu, Seungkwan sayang… aku tidak mungkin memintamu untuk pergi menemui Jun sekarang. Kau perlu kesunyian, di club nya Jun malah menambah putus asa mu itu. Lama-lama malah bisa menjadi rasa depresi, dan aku tidak pernah mau kehilangan temanku gara-gara soal cinta… tapi meninggalkanmu menderita sendirian juga tidak mungkin, kan? Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, dan seks sepertinya bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu…" Ten kembali tertawa menangani rasa bersalah tak penting yang Seungkwan rasakan, kemudian menarik Johnny untuk duduk di samping Seungkwan.

"Kau harus membaik sesegera mungkin dan kuharap Johnny membantu dengan baik." Ten melambai centil dan menutup pintu tanpa malu-malu dan rasa ragu meninggalkan pacarnya dan temannya, memilih untuk menyenangkan diri dengan menonton televisi.

.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, kan Kwan?" Johnny mengelus kepala Seungkwan dan berbicara dengan sangat lembut. Perilaku seperti ini yang dari tadi dia tahan untuk dia berikan pada Seungkwan. Karena dia sebagai seorang dominan tidak nyaman melihat seorang sub yang kesakitan soal perasaan.

Johnny melihat Seungkwan yang menunduk dengan senyum getir, dan itu sudah memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaanya tadi. Lalu dengan tanpa ragu Johnny menjatuhkan Seungkwan pada pelukannya. _Uke_ ini sangat lemah… dan dia tak tega. Seungkwan lalu bersembunyi di dadanya dan menangis dengan isakan sangat lembut, mencengkram bajunya mencoba menahan tangisannya

"Keluarkan, Kwan… tidak kuizinkan kau untuk menahan tangisanmu seperti ini." . Johnny mengelusi punggungnya dan memijat bahunya. Sebagai stimulus agar Seungkwan melepas tangisannya. Benar saja, Seungkwan kemudian menangis kuat di dada Johnny. Yang kemudian membuat Johnny merasa nelangsa mendengar Seungkwan menangis dengan kepedihan begini.

Johnny membiarkannya… membiarkan Seungkwan menangis seperti itu. Sampai bahu Seungkwan sudah tidak lagi bergetar separah tadi dan isakannya manjadi pelan. Johnny melepas Seungkwan dari pelukannya, menatapi mata sembab yang menatapinya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu Johnny merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan beberapa kenikmatan untuk Seungkwan agar orang cantik ini melupakan Vernon barang sebentar.

Dengan perlahan dia bergerak mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman panas, dan Seungkwan menyambut itu dengan harapan untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit. Dia mengalungkan tangan dengan erat di leher Johnny dan menarik tubuh mereka menempel.

"Mhhhh… shhhh.." Lalu dengan sifat _bitchy_ yang naik ke permukaan, mendesah tanpa malu dan menaikkan diri ke pangkuan Johnny.

" _Shit!_ Pria sejenis itu menelantarkan seseorang seseksi dirimu…" Johnny melepas sejenak sebelum sekarang lagi-lagi menciumi Seungkwan dengan suara menyedot yang nyaring. Tangannya menyelinap ke dalam celana Seungkwan, menggeseki lubang Seungkwan dengan jari tengahnya.

"MMhhh…. Sshhh… ahaaahhhh.. Johnnnhhh… nngghh…" Seungkwan mendesah diantara ciuman mereka dan menggeliat di antara tubuh menempel mereka.

"Kau.. hhh.. membuaku gila, John… AAAHH! HHMMM… MMHhh… terlalu keras.. angghhh…" Seungkwan melepas ciuman dengan cepat saat merasa jari Johnny mulai menelusup kedalammnya. Lalu dengan segala kebinalannya, merasa begitu keenakan saat dengan telak Johnny menekan dan menyentuh prostatnya dengan tepat dan keras untuk waktu 5 detik. Johnny benar-benar tidak bergerak, tapi menyentuh prostatnya dengan tepat pada bagian sangat sensitif begini membuat Seungkwan ingin telanjang lalu menungging dan disodomi.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai rasanya… kau akan terbang dan bahagia sebentar lagi…" Johnny berbisik di belakang tengkuknya dan melepas jarinya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Seungkwan merinding dan mendesah kecewa. Johnny tertawa karena melihat kehilangan yang begitu nampak pada ekspresi Seungkwan.

"Pertama, sebelum melakukan seks, kau harus melepas penghalang…" Johnny berbicara dan melepas perlahan pakaian Sengkwan yang mulai terlihat kepanasan.

Seungkwan melepasnya dengan ringan hati dan dengan pandangan menggodai Johnny yang mau tidak mau menjadi bergairah dan berhasrat untuk menikmati tubuh si seksi ini.

"Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi nakal untuk beberapa alasan." Johnny tersenyum miring dan menjatuhkan Seungkwan di kasur lalu merangkak dengan tatapan berapi di atas tubuh Seungkwan yang menengang perlahan dengan permainannya sendiri pada putingnya. Dan ini membuat sisi liar Johnny terpanggil. Tangannya melepas tangan Seungkwan dan mengganti peran itu untuk memijat puting Seungkwan.

"Anghhh… sshh.. Johnhhh.. pilin begituh.. ahh.. yahhhh… enak ahhh.. nghhh.." Seungkwan menggelinjang dan menggeliat saat Johnny mengumpat dan sekarang malah menyedot putingnya.

"AAHHHH… nikmatthh sekali.. ahh.. ahhaaaahh.." Seungkwan merasakan putingnya tersedot, dan saraf sensitifnya terstimulus. Dia jadi haus untuk digenjot, dia jadi ingin untuk orgasme. Tapi rangsangan ini sangat kuat membuatnya menggelinjang makin tidak karuan saat Johnny menaikkan level dengan permainan giginya.

"Ahhh.. Ahhh.."

"BRAK!"

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan debuman keras. Membuat Johnny dan seungkwan mau tak mau berhenti. Lalu netra Seungkwan membulat saat lihat orang itu…

"Vernon? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku, Kwan! Apa yang kalu lakukan di sini? Bersama dia, pelacur ini?!" Vernon berteriak dan membuat Seungkwan menunduk ketakutan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bung." Johnny tidak tega melihat Seungkwan yang ketakutan dan merasa muak dengan sifat dominan tak beralasan milik Vernon.

Lalu kata-kata Johnny membuat Vernon berlari ke arah mereka..

"BUGG!"

Dan menampar Johnny dengan telak hingga terjatuh, membuat Ten berteriak dan berlari membantu pacarnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ver?!" Seungkwan berteriak dengan keadaan yang buruk ini, membuat Vernon menariknya duduk dan menatapi matanya dengan amarah yang menyala.

"Kau tidak tahu soal perbuatan yang kau lakukan dengan si pelacur itu?!" Vernon membentak Seungkwan sekali lagi dan membuat Seungkwan meremas seprai dengan kegilaan perasannya yang campur aduk.

"Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku milikmu…" Suaranya lirih dan dia melepas pandangannya dari mata Vernon.

"Kau melakukannya dengan orang itu…" Vernon ikut berbicara lirih dengan jari yang menunjuk Johnny yang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan pandangan Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." Seungkwan menunduk dan memejamkan matanya yang sekarang sudah terasa lembab sekali.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BILANG BEGINI? AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! KAU BILANG SUKA DENGAN KEBERSAMAAN KITA TAPI MALAH MELAKUKANNYA BERSAMA ORANG LAIN!" Vernon meneriakinya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh.

Hati Seungkwan seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

Bukankah Vernon itu…

egois?

.

.

.

TBC

INI JELEK BANGET MASA! WB AKUTUH -_-

Halo semuaaaa… 8ter kambekkkkkk… meski ini telat lagi… sorry sekali, soalnya segala macam test dan ujian baru beres tanggal 17 kemaren. Dan sebenernya yang memotivasi 8ter buat lanjut tuh pas baca-baca review kalian gitu.. rasa bersalah aja gak lanjut lanjut.. maaf yaaahh.. 8ter kek jahat gitu, tapi baca kok semua review kalian. Makasih respon baiknya ^_^ meski 8ter telat kambeknya… next 8ter bakal usahain buat segera kambek… ^_^

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **VerKwan |** **SwaggxrBang | Verkwan For Lyfe(guest)|** **Moon Vibes | Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes** **Urumira** **| Urumira** **Moon Vibes |viyasefana048 | Urumira** **| VerKwan** **| SwaggxrBang |**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

" _Kau melakukannya dengan orang itu…" Vernon ikut berbicara lirih dengan jari yang menunjuk Johnny yang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan pandangan Seungkwan._

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." Seungkwan menunduk dan memejamkan matanya yang sekarang sudah terasa lembab sekali._

" _BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BILANG BEGINI? AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! KAU BILANG SUKA DENGAN KEBERSAMAAN KITA TAPI MALAH MELAKUKANNYA BERSAMA ORANG LAIN!" Vernon meneriakinya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh._

 _Hati Seungkwan seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum._

 _Bukankah Vernon itu…_

 _egois?_

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 10 :

Seungkwan terpaku tidak percaya saat tersadar dari rasa keterkejutan tak terkontrol melihat tempat kosong dimana Vernon tadi berdiri dan meneriakinya. Kekecewaan dan kekosongan merayap masuk ke ceruk hatinya.

.

Seperti perkiraan, kantor itu kosong. Tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kesini. Vernon berjalan begitu cepat dari pintu, melewati ruangan karyawan. Lampu-lampu di ruang karyawan mengedip saat dinyalakan dan tampak ruangan itu yang kacau balau karena dokumen. Dia melewati itu semua dan langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Semoga tidak benar…" Gumamnya

"Pokoknya semoga tidak benar…" Ini soal perasaannya.

Pelan-pelan Vernon duduk di kursi kantornya, memijiti kepalanya. Pening dan heran dengan tingkah di luar kendali yang dia lakukan. Juga sekaligus rasa bersalah dengan Seungkwan saat tadi dia dengan jelas melihat Seungkwan menahan takutnya.

Suara Seungkwan terngiang kembali di telinganya, kecil dan sedikit bergetar.

" _Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku milikmu…"_

Rasanya sungguh… membingungkan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu marah? Kenapa dia menjadi begitu kasar? Vernon khawatir tentang kenapa dia punya rasa kesal tanpa kontrol dihatinya yang terasa… apa ya? Konyol dan ambigu…

Vernon menggeleng dan meringis, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di kedua tangan. Dia tetap di situ sampai _smartphone_ nya berdering, sepertinya telepon untuk pulang.

.

Seungkwan mengerang, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, dan membenamkan kepala di bawah selimut. Bertahan beberapa lama hingga dia merasakan berat di kasur sampingnya. Kemudian dia duduk tak bergerak, termangu-mangu menatap kosong ke ujung ranjang.

Sepertinya dia salah besar.

Tapi apa dia sungguhan salah?

Wajah marah Vernon terus terbayang, kalimatnya yang begitu membekas. Benar-benar nyaring dan bertahan begitu lama di pendengarannya.

Selama hampir satu jam Seungkwan berbaring dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya, bertanya-tanya apa dia harus mengalah duluan dan mengirimi pesan untuk Vernon seperti…

 _Apa salahku?_

 _Ma'af untuk yang telah kulakukan._

 _Apa kau masih marah? Apa bisa bertemu untuk bicara?_

Tapi dari semua yang dia ketik, tidak ada satu pun yang dikirimnya. Lagi dan lagi dia menelusuri tahap-tahap percakapan mereka, setiap kalimat dan setiap kata. Sampai-sampai ada yang terbersit dipikirannya, sampai-sampai dadanya nyeri. Di titik inikah Vernon berubah pikiran? Apa karena yang barusan dia lakukan? Suatu kekeliruan seksual yang rasanya tidak begitu salah untuk dia lakukan. Jelas tidak begitu salah, mengingat hubungannya dan Vernon bukan sesuatu yang lebih dari memberi keuntungan. Atau apakah dia sepenuhnya salah 'membaca' Vernon? Setiap kali memikirkan tentang Vernon yang segini marahnya, perutnya mulas saking cemasnya.

'Aku mungkin menyukainya. Atau aku sudah menyukainya?' Seungkwan mengedar pandangan bimbang dan menangkap Johnny yang tersenyum duduk di sebelahnya, Seungkwan hanya balas tersenyum kecil.

Lalu, karena merasa ranjangnya tidak membuatnya membaik, dia turun dan pergi ke dapur. Matanya berat oleh rasa lelah, selebihnya dia merasa hampa. Dia menemukan Ten dengan gehal-gehol _bitch_ -nya sedang menyeduh kopi dan sepertinya sadar untuk kehadiran Seungkwan.

"Duduk di kursi meja makan, Kwan. Aku menyeduh kopi untuk kita bertiga…" Setelah Ten bilang begitu, Johnny datang dan menyusul lalu duduk di seberang Seungkwan. Setelah kemudian Ten datang dan menyerahkan kopi mereka lalu duduk di sebelah pacarnya.

Ten memandang Seungkwan yang sedang meniup kopinya bersiap-siap untuk diminum, dan terkesan untuk seduhan enak kopi ala Ten. Lalu Ten memegang tangan kiri Seungkwan.

"Kau harus bisa melewati ini, tahu. Aku juga mau minta ma'af…"

"Aku tidak mau dia pergi." Seungkwan menelan ludah yang masih ada rasa kopinya.

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar marah." Seungkwan tidak peduli dia kedengaran tragis. Toh perasaanya tidak mungkin lebih buruk daripada ini.

Ten menggeleng-geleng sedih.

"Shit, Kwan. Sial sekali. Kau ketemu tipe Pria Toksik juga overprotektif."

"Apa?"

"Dia sempurna. Dia jujur, penuh perhatian, peduli. Dia berusaha mendekatimu mati-matian sampai dia sadar kau juga mau. Lalu dia ambil langkah seribu. Berbahaya untuk jenis _uke_ yang rapuh dan butuh seperti kau. Lalu berikutnya setelah dapat, dia jadi overprotektif." Ten tersenyum pahit.

Seungkwan menunduk resah memandangi gelasnya. Lalu dia berkata dengan agak miris.

"Yah, tadinya kupikir aku bisa terus terang tentang semuanya. Kupikir dia tidak apa-apa."

Ten terbelalak.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menerimanya…"

"Yah, sekarang tidak penting lagi, kan? Aku mengacaukannya."

Ten menumpangkan satu tangannya. "Seme memang kadang-kadang aneh…"

Dan Johnny tersedak. Ten hanya mengerling dan melanjutkan.

"Tapi kau benar-benar kacau. Dan…oh! Aku punya sedikit tanah liat di apartement kami, biasanya kupakai untuk membuat boneka _voodoo_ untuk pelanggan yang memuakkan. Kau bisa menyiapkan beberapa lidi, atau bisa juga lidi korek api. Kau tahu kan kalau angka 13 adalah angka sial? Kita bisa tusuk 13 lidi korek api di kepala Vernon _voodoo_ , lalu kita bakar. Siapa tahu kepala Vernon asli benar-benar gosong."

Lalu Johnny bergidik untuk kegilaan imajinasi Ten.

.

Vernon sudah sampai di rumah. Tadi Scoups meneleponnya dengan intonasi marah setengah khawatir. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain pulang, daripada berdiam diri dan membiarkan Scoups bersama sifat protektif seorang kakak mencarinya lalu menciduknya yang tengah galau gara-gara _partner sex_.

Walau sebenarnya tadi sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi, Vernon sudah ijin untuk alasan pekerjaan. Meski awal niatnya untuk mendatangi Seungkwan, sekedar untuk minta ma'af karena meninggalkannya begitu tiba-tiba. Lalu tertabrak kondisi yang membuatnya marah. Heol! Ini buruk. Entah bagaimana kondisi Seungkwan yang tadi dia bentak.

"Aku menunggumu." Scoups turun dari tangga kamarnya dengan nada otoriter yang tegang, matanya terlihat begitu tegas sesuai dengan kondisi rumah yang terlihat menawan dengan dekorasi baru.

Vernon hampir terbatuk dengan kemunculan Scoups bersama aura pemimpinnya. Lalu yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menahan gestur salah tingkah, mengigit pipi dalamnya.

"Ma'af, aku hanya… punya sedikit sekali masalah."

Scoups melirik dari ujung matanya dan bergerak menuju bar ruang tamu, mengambil cognag di gelas tinggi.

"Apa yang salah?"

Vernon terbelalak dan Scoups melihat itu. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang memiliki rasa sayang yang dalam sebagai kakak. Kadang-kadang dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannnya,agar Vernon tidak malu.

Scoups menghabiskan cognag nya dalam satu tegukan besar.

"Bereskan masalahmu. Aku tahu, kau cukup dewasa dan aku tidak begitu perlu untuk ikut campur." Scoups melewati Vernon, mengacak cepat rambut Vernon dan menuju kamarnya.

Vernon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pikirannya melayang. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Seungkwan yang lemah dan pasrah bersandar padanya, tubuh itu yang memeluknya dengan erat, membuatnya semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri yang mandalam.

"Ver! Kenapa tidak ke kamar?"

Scoups membuat Vernon tersadar, laki-laki yang notabene kakaknya itu memperhatikannya dari ujung tangga atas. Lalu setelah melihat mata Scoups, Vernon sadar kalau dia sudah membuat Scoups khawatir.

"Aku menuju kamarku segera, setelah minum."

Lalu dengan senyum yang coba dibuat ringan, Vernon menunjuk dan berjalan menuju bar ruang tamu yang gelas dan sajiannya belum pernah Vernon coba.

Scoups balas tersenyum lalu berbicara dengan nada otoriter.

"Okay, aku akan periksa kamarmu sekitar 2 jam lagi setelah memastikan Joshua tidur. Dan mau tidak mau, kau harus sudah ada di sana."

Dahi Vernon mengkerut. Heran dengan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Scoups dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi kekhawatiran Scoups nanti ke depannya.

.

Ten pergi selama… mungkin sudah sekitar 3 jam. Dia bilang akan ambil libur dan mengantar Johnny ke kamar apartement mereka. Yah, mengobati pacarnya dulu yang kena tonjok dan lebam keunguan begitu. Seungkwan ditinggalkan sendiri dengan kesibukan tidak berarah seperti menyelesaikan desain dan bermalas-malasan di depan televisi dengan hati yang nyeri lalu dengan rakus makan keripik kentang.

Televisi menyala tanpa mendapat perhatian besar dari Seungkwan dan sebut itu boros untuk seseorang yang merasa kesepian. Lalu Seungkwan tiduran dengan terlihat miris.

Tok Tok Tok!

Pintu kamar apartementnya diketuk brutal membuat Seungkwan dengan reflek terduduk dan termenung sebentar. Setelah ketukkannya menjadi makin kencang, mau tidak mau Seungkwan bangun dan membuka pintu. Seungkwan mengernyit saat lihat itu Ten dengan wajah khawatir, matanya memicing tajam dan memperhatikan Seungkwan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Itu terlalu lama, kau membuatku khawatir!" Ten bergegas masuk.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu menunggu untuk 10 menit."

Ten memutar matanya dan menghempas tubuh ke sofa.

"Betul sekali. Tapi aku tidak bohong untuk khawatir denganmu. Kalau saja kau bunuh diri."

"Kau… berlebihan…" Seungkwan berbicara kencang, agar orang ini tahu bahwa dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Lalu Ten dengan sigap menarik Seungkwan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, berlagak uke-uke rempong ingin bergosip. Seungkwan duduk dengan wajah tololnya, dan ekspresinya itu sudah menunjukkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'.

Ten dengan riang gembira mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asing berwarna coklat dan kecil dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya memiliki tangan, kaki, kepala, dan rambut yang mungkin dari rambut sapu atau apalah di keluarkan dari tas kecil yang Ten bawa. Seungkwan baru lihat kalau Ten membawa tas itu.

Dan Seungkwan tahu, kalau Ten membuat boneka tanah liat kecil mirip Vernon untuk Seungkwan, jadi dia sadar kalau kata-kata Ten yang tadi tidak bohong. Mau tidak mau Seungkwan mengakui kalau rambut boneka Vernon terlihat mirip dengan Vernon asli.

Seungkwan mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan tidak berkedip saat Ten memaksanya untuk memegang boneka itu. Lalu dengan perlahan Seungkwan menusuk perutnya dengan ujung kuku.

"Menurutmu ini akan membuatnya sakit perut?"

"Tidak bisa kujamin. Tapi yang jelas, bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sungkwan bergerak menuju dapur lalu membawa beberapa tusuk gigi sambil kembali duduk di sofa. Kemudian dengan hati-hati menusukkannya ke perut boneka Vernon. Tapi kemudian dia merasa bersalah dan langsung mengusap-usap perut boneka itu dengan jempolnya, membetulkan perutnya yang sedikit berlubang. Dia tidak begitu bisa menerima versi Vernon yang ini dengan Venon yang sudah dia kenal, tetapi dia cukup sadar untuk menyadari bahwa ada hal-hal tidak guna yang tidak perlu dipikirkan terus menerus dan merasa sebal pada dirinya sendiri karena masih terus kepikiran.

"Itu terlalu ringan, leher dan kakinya sama sekali belum kau patahkan. Mau aku mewakilinya?" Tanya Ten dan dia berusaha mengambilnya dari Seungkwan.

"Tidak! Tidak usah. Sungguh." Lalu Ten kaget mendengar suara nyaring Seungkwan.

Kemudian Seungkwan bangkit, niatnya ingin membuat minum untuk Ten yang sudah repot-repot datang dengan kehebohan dan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu berguna. Setelah sampai di counter dapur, Seungkwan bisa dengan jelas mendengar Ten berteriak cukup kencang.

"Kau terlalu lembek. Begini saja, kalau besok aku kembali, kita buat dia jadi asbak."

Ketika Seungkwan kembali dari dapur, niatnya untuk mengantarkan, Ten sudah menghilang dan sepertinya dia juga sudah menancapkan tiga belas korek api di kepala si boneka. Lalu ada note kuning cerah dengan tinta hitam tebal ditusuk dengan jarum di perut si boneka bertuliskan.

'Spesial! Tiga belas lidi korek api dan siap dibakar ^_^ Semoga perasaanmu membaik! – Ten"

.

Ini pagi yang benar-benar pagi, dan Seungkwan menggunakan waktunya untuk beres-beres apartement. Serta merta setelah itu mengirim e-mail desain pada Jihoon, lengkap dengan pernyataan dan alasan tidak mampu hadir untuk rapat susulan siang ini bersama paragraph pendek rincian ide gagasan desain. Lalu setelah itu dia log out, takutnya Jihoon memberi e-mail balasan persis tagihan bank yang galak dan menusuk.

Teleponnya berdering, dan itu membuat Seungkwan menggerutu untuk orang ini yang khawatir melebihi ibunya. Itu Ten, dan membuatnya mendengus sebelum menjawab.

"Selamat pagi, cantik." Ten berbicara centil dan dibalas dengan deheman tidak bersemangat dari Seungkwan lalu disusul suaranya yang agak datar.

"Mestinya, kau tidak perlu meneleponku. Aku baik dan bernafas disini. Ibuku bahkan tidak begini."

"Yah, ini karena urusanmu benar-benar menggelikan." Ten berhenti dengan suara centilnya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, mau diperpanjang bagaimana lagi? Hubungan kalian menyakitimu, tegaslah sedikit."

Seungkwan duduk bersandar di sofa. Mendengus beberapa kali dan dengan jeda panjang Ten tidak memaksa Seungkwan untuk menjawab, dia tahu ini tidak mudah.

"Barangkali ini juga baru terjadi padanya, jadi dia tidak mengerti kalau itu bisa menyakitimu. Dia sepertinya belum punya pengalaman pribadi yang bagus untuk ini. Tapi mana boleh dia menyakitimu dengan semudah ini, caranya menginjak perasaanmu." Ten menceletuk saat dengar Seungkwan masih diam.

Seungkwan terdengar menggumam beberapa kali, ingin menjawab.

"Aku memang bermaksud berbicara padamu setelah nanti kau datang kesini. Apa aku harus mengalah?" Seungkwan terdengar meringis.

Jeda sebentar setelah kemudian Ten merespon.

"Itu kabar buruk, aku bersyukur untuk meneleponmu. Ketimbang membayangkanmu menunggu-nunggu dia meneleponmu atau malah ujung-ujungnya kau mengalah duluan. Bukannya kita sama-sama merasa dia begitu egois kemarin? Caranya kasar, dan itu tidak enak. Mau bagaimanapun, aku tidak mudah mema'afkannya, setelah seenaknya dia menampar pacarku lalu membentakmu. Setidaknya jangan terus-menerus menjadi yang mengalah dan kalah. Sekali-kali ajarkan dia cara mengejarmu, biar dia tidak hanya mengejar pantatmu."

Seungkwan mendengar itu dan tidak bisa menyalahkan apa yang Ten katakan, tapi tetap rasanya ada sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Yah… sampai titik tertentu, itu memang benar."

"Titik tertentu apanya? Itu sungguhan benar! Aku mulai memahami, kenapa Vernon berani menyakitimu. Karena kau akan duluan mendatanginya."

Ten berbicara dengan suara sarkastik, dan Seungkwan menggeleng dengan dahi dikerutkan.

"Aku tidak begitu tepat seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak bisa membuat penilaian tanpa melihat bahwa dia memang benar-benar berniat menyakitiku tanpa menyesal."

"Bukan seperti itu, kita tidak sedang menilai keahlian peran siapa dan siapa! Kurasa tidak mengherankan kalau ada orang-orang yang muncul entah dari mana untuk mencoba mendapatkan pantatmu lalu hatimu, kemudian menyakitimu dan kau menilai meraka seperti guru sanggar peran. Orang yang mengklaimmu, mereka menggali-gali kelemahanmu, mengatakan kau sangat berharga bagi mereka, lalu meninggalkanmu, kemudian betapa menyedihkannya kau ditinggalkan… Lalu kau mencoba mengejarnya, dan apa selanjutnya?" Kata Ten.

"Apa selanjutnya?" Ten bertanya lagi.

"Orang-orang seperti itu bisa memperbudakmu! Kau _Klinefelter,_ Kwan! Kau punya harga diri!" Ten berbicara kencang ditelepon sampai-sampai suara Johnny terdengar menenangkan Ten.

Seungkwan terdiam lalu terkekeh.

"Ini seperti aku dalam bahaya… tapi sepertinya yang kau bilang tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Ya, seperti itu lah…" Ten terdiam sebentar, dan terdengar suara seperti dia sedang minum. "Sayang sekali kau tidak begitu memahami dengan cepat. Kurasa, dia mungkin tidak akan segera meneleponmu."

Lalu Seungkwan diam lagi dan terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang berat dan panjang. Dengan lugas bernada berat dia menjawab.

"Ya, mungkin."

Kini malah Ten yang mendengus.

"Nah, pokoknya sekarang kau harus menghibur diri. Caranya mungkin dengan berolahraga. Lari pagi sana ke sungai Han, lari pagi saja sampai dadamu nyeri oleh kehilangan kalori. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada nyeri memikirkan Vernon." Ten terdengar melenguh dan menguap dengan suara mengantuk. "Lakukan saja. Secepatnya." Kemudian Ten langsung menutup telepon.

Seungkwan mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu bangun dan segera ganti baju dengan baju ringan, pergi ke sungai Han dengan hanya membawa earphone, iPod , dompet tipis, dan _smartphone-nya._ Karena soal yang Ten katakan tadi, memang sepertinya tidak bagus terlalu cepat untuk percaya pada Vernon dan sepetinya juga tidak bagus terlalu mudah untuk mema'afkan begitu saja. Dia mana boleh menjadi bagitu naïf dan lemah untuk itu.

Drrtt… Drrrt..

Lalu _smartphone_ -nya bergetar. Vernon mengirim pesan dua kali untuknya.

 _Apa bisa kita bicara?_

 _Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi bisakah kita membahasnya dulu?_

Seungkwan tebak Venon sudah di kantor dan dikabari soal dia yang tidak bisa hadir, Vernon pasti sadar kalau dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menemui Seungkwan. Cara bicara Vernon lewat pesan ini terasa hampir mudah dipercaya. Tapi kali ini Seungkwan menghapusnya, mumpung niat daripada nanti malah berubah pikiran dan langsung luluh.

Seungkwan ke sungai Han dengan berlari melalui rute dekat. Lalu setelah merasa detak jantungnya mulai kacau dan keringat sudah mulai membasahinya, Seungkwan menusukkan earphone di iPod kemudian mendengar ke telinga lalu memutar instrument yang membuatnya nyaman, dibiarkannya benaknya dibanjiri nada musik yang berdentam-dentam memenuhi pendengarnya. Seungkwan berlari menyelip-nyelip diantara pejalan kaki lainnya. Dia berlari sampai tulang keringnya nyeri, sampai paru-parunya terasa sedikit penat, sampai keringatnya membasahi punggungnya dan membuat bajunya mulai basah, sampai wajahnya mengkilat-kilat. Dia berlari sampai merasa sakit dan dia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain rasa sakit yang semata-mata sakit fisik.

Drrtt… Drrrtt…

Pesan lagi dari Vernon.

 _Seungkwan. Telepon aku._

Seungkwan setengah berjalan setengah berlari ketepi sungai, lalu dengan hampir tidak berpikir mengayunkan lengannya hampir melempar _smartphone-_ nya dan berhenti setelah sadar dia berlebihan. Jadi dengan gerakan tergesa mencabut baterai _smartphone_ -nya dan memasukkan pada celananya.

Kemudian dengan kening berkerut kembali mengambil fokus pada musik di telinganya dan berlari dengan langkah besar dan nafas yang terengah karena sebagian besar rasa kesal.

"Kwan…"

Lelaki itu melangkah ke jalur lari Seungkwan dan membuat Seungkwan tersandung. Terkejut ketika menyadari orang itu.

"Vernon? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seungkwan, aku mencarimu. Kita mesti bicara."

Vernon dengan coat cokelat, matanya menatap tajam kedua manik bergetar Seungkwan. Kemudian lima detika setelah mata mereka bertemu dan Seungkwan langsung berbalik badan dengan cepat sebelum sempat merasa semakin terpojok, lalu meneruskan lari dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Vernon mengejarnya. Seungkwan tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara Vernon mengatasi dentuman musik di telinganya. Seungkwan mengeraskan volume dan sekarang malah nyaris bisa mendengar dan merasakan gema langkah Vernon di belakangnya.

"Seungkwan!" Tangan Vernon terulur meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Seungkwan, dan nyaris secara naluriah tangan kanan Seungkwan melayang dan menampar wajah pria itu dengan cukup kuat. Syok yang dihasilkan cukup besar, sampai mereka berdua mundur terhuyung, telapak tangan Vernon menekan hidungnya.

Seungkwan mencabut earphone-nya.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" teriaknya setelah mendapat keseimbangan. "Pergi sana!"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Darah menetes-netes di jemari pria itu. "Oh my god!" Dengan cepat tangannya masuk ke saku, mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan katun sedang, lalu menekannya ke hidung. Tangan yang satunya mengisyaratkan damai.

"Seungkwan, aku tahu kau tidak okay… tapi.."

"Tidak okay? Tidak okay? Itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk mnggambarkan perasaanku saat ini denganmu." Seungkwan terkejut dengan emosinya sendiri yang lepas kendali, tadi dia yang seperti ingin Vernon. Tapi sekarang rasanya dia sangat kesal saat melihat Vernon.

"Kau memakai cara licik untuk masuk ke rumahku, membohongiku tentang omong kosong soal menjadi halus dan lembut, bermulut manis hingga berhasil mengajakku tidur, dan kemudian.. wooww… kau memperlakukan aku seenaknya dan menyakiti temanku."

"Apa?" Suaranya tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup saputangan. "Apa? Kau pikir aku selama ini niat menyakitimu? Kau pikir aku memperbudakmu atau bagaimana? Kau yang memulainya malahan… mungkin kau yang mengatur semua ini. Kau sudah sinting?" Vernon hampir berteriak, tapi kemudian ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Agar tidak terlalu banyak mengambil perhatian pejalan kaki.

"Jangan ganggu aku…" Suara Seungkwan bergetar. Dia berjalan mundur dan menjauhi Vernon. Orang-orang berhenti untuk menonton mereka.

Vernon menyusulnya.

"Tidak. Dengar dulu. Sebentar saja. Aku melihatmu waktu rapat itu dan mulai menyukai mu. Kau terlihat begitu menggoda untukku. Aku minta ma'af soal yang kemarin. Kau harus dengar dulu."

Vernon menarik sapu tangan itu dari wajahnya. Bibirnya terkena darahnya.

Seungkwan menatapnya tajam namun belum mau berhenti berjalan tergesa.

"Lantas, menurutmu itu bisa dibenarkan? Hanya suka dengan tubuhku." Seungkwan menyeringai. "Lucu juga…" sahut Seungkwan ketus.

"Kwan, aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Aku tahu perilakuku kemarin kurang bisa diterima, tapi kalau kau mau memikirkannya… aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Suaranya lembut, terdengar meyakinkan. "Kalau kau ingin meikirkannya baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kita seperti ini. Aku terus memikirkanmu."

Seungkwan meringis mencoba menepis perkataan Vernon.

"Oh, tidak usah mengguruiku dengan omong kosong sialanmu."

"Apa?" Vernon terkejut dengan celetuk Seungkwan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu laki-laki seperti mu? Laki-laki toksik." Seungkwan tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Ten dan dengan tidak tahu perasaan mengatakannya.

Vernon tertegun menatapnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya informasi tentang laki-laki sepertimu? Aku tahu yang kau cari pada diriku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan benar atau salah kriteria darimu. Tapi menurut kriteria dariku, kau hampir memperbudakku. Yah, aku tidak bisa dibeli. Nah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Seungkwan membalik badan dengan cepat dan lari sebelum Vernon bisa mengatakan apa-apa, debar jantungnya yang sampai ke telinga menenggelamkan yang lainnya. Dia baru memelankan larinya saat sudah melewati banyak kerumunan. Vernon sudah pergi, tertelan ribuan orang.

Ketika Seungkwan sampai di depan rumahnya, dia mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Sialan kau…" Seungkwan berkata pelan-pelan, sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kata-kata Vernon.

"Vernon sialan…"

.

.

.

TBC

AKHIRNYAAAA TT TT TT TT TT WB yang sangat menyiksa… heran deh ya, pasti ada aja WB melanda TT TT… oh iya, 8ter kemaren lagi bahagia soal lope lope, eh langsung wb. Tapi pas galau kok lancar ya? Ini juga cepet jadi gara-gara galau yaahhhh… tapi 8ter gak kuat galau terus TT TT TT

Moga kalian suka yah yang ini… gak ada NCnya nih… biar gak PWP uWu

Ngeheheheheheheh…..

Maaf kalau ada typo sok imut nyempil :v

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Moon Vibes| Moon Vibes| VerKwan** **xoxojung00** **SwaggxrBang |** **Sonewbamin** **YukenkolmiCARAt** **(guest)** **| Verkwan For Lyfe(guest** **)**

 **Thanks bua4 4sythia soalnya katanya kolom review dia erroe, dan dia langsung nge PM mumumu :**** makasih yah anak mak'e :*** mak'e tunggu review nya..**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Vernon tertegun menatapnya._

" _Kau pikir aku tidak punya informasi tentang laki-laki sepertimu? Aku tahu yang kau cari pada diriku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan benar atau salah kriteria darimu. Tapi menurut kriteria dariku, kau hampir memperbudakku. Yah, aku tidak bisa dibeli. Nah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi."_

 _Seungkwan membalik badan dengan cepat dan lari sebelum Vernon bisa mengatakan apa-apa, debar jantungnya yang sampai ke telinga menenggelamkan yang lainnya. Dia baru memelankan larinya saat sudah melewati banyak kerumunan. Vernon sudah pergi, tertelan ribuan orang._

 _Ketika Seungkwan sampai di depan rumahnya, dia mati-matian menahan air mata._

" _Sialan kau…" Seungkwan berkata pelan-pelan, sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kata-kata Vernon._

" _Vernon sialan…"_

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 11 :

Vernon menekan kepala di kursi mobilnya, terlalu kesal dengan yang tadi terjadi. Kekuatan mentalnya terkikis, dia benar-benar malu dengan kejadian itu. Ditampar, What?! Dan kabar buruknya dia merasa murung untuk kalimat-kalimat akhir Seungkwan. Tahu-tahu tidak ada pula solusi yang mau datang ke kepalanya.

Dia memilih untuk menarik nafas tenang di dalam mobil, karena dia tidak punya tempat lagi intuk lari, dia malu untuk diomeli dan ditampar di depan umum. Lalu dengan kotak pertolongan pertama mengatasi darah dan hidungnya yang nyeri sekali, manalagi dia stress untuk rapat susulan nanti. Segala kepusingan dan rasa penat baru akan dimulai soal bisnis, dan Seungkwan sudah merusak begitu banyak hal mengenai perasaannya.

Lalu ngomong-ngomong soal pria toksik. Dia tidak yakin soal hal itu, masalahnya dia juga tidak mengenal dirinya sebaik orang lain mengenal diri mereka. Jadi soal pria toksik… apa maksud Seungkwan itu?

.

Seungkwan's POV

Satelah mandi sehabis tadi lari pagi, bagiku tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan bagaimana rasanya berhadapan kembali dengan Vernon saat dimana aku tidak siap.

Ada rasa bersalah, bingung, dan kecewa. Dimana aku berharap mungkin Vernon mau datang lebih awal untuk menghentikan segala yang dia mulai. Tapi rasanya ketika berhadapan dengan Vernon, ada rasa yang sangat dalam mengenai rasa yang lebih dari kecewa. Rasa cemburu? Ketika ingat untuk siapa Vernon meninggalkanku. Dan juga untuk apa tujuan Vernon mendatangiku. Hanya suka tubuhku?

Tapi aku cukup waras untuk mengingat posisiku dengan jelas. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menekan diri, mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri privasi milik Vernon. Namun perasaanku tidak mau bekerjasama, hal ini sudah terjadi sejak awal dia mengajakku jadi _parner_ sex-ku, kan? Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Aku kecewa serta kesal. Aku merasa tidak tenang. Meski pikiranku di jalurnya, tapi ketika perasaanku tidak. Seperti beban besar yang sangat-sangat besar menekan ketegaranku.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini terlihat lucu dan konyol. Tapi bagiku, ini menusuk hati. Kami sudah cukup dekat, atau mungkin dekat untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tapi aku pernah dengar ini dari seseorang. Bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh saat kita menjadi dekat, kemarin-kemarin aku pikir itu bisa jadi benar. Saat dekat secara emosional, segala yang dikatakannya berbekas dihati. Dan apapun itu yang Vernon katakan sangat berbekas. Dan untuk hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, semua yang dikatakan Vernon terasa benar-benar… mengecewakan.

Hanya satu hal yang selalu dan sekarang wajib aku yakini. Saat dimana aku mulai dan sedang jatuh cinta, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Tapi rasanya… aku ingin memiliki Vernon. Bagaimana bisa? Dan… harusnya aku tidak seperti ini saat dimana aku tahu bahwa aku sedang menyiksa diriku sendiri, dan serta dengan telinga juga mata kepalaku sendiri aku sudah mendengar dan melihat bahwa Vernon sangat mencintai Chan. Tapi perasaan punya waktu lambat untuk berkompromi, dan aku rasa tidak begitu mampu untuk sungguh-sungguh mundur dan melepaskan Vernon.

Bertahan dalam rasa sakit, itu sebenarnya sudah jadi bakat sejak lahir setiap manusia dan aku punya juga bakat itu, tapi kenapa rasanya tetap tidak terbiasa? Memang kalau mencari saran dimanapun. Sebagian besar orang-orang akan bilang untuk menunjukkan perasaan atau bahkan menyatakan perasaan. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk daripada rasa gugup pernyataan cinta, dan itu adalah jawaban dari pernyataan itu.

Dan aku tanpa menebak sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jadi, intinya. Aku takut untuk jawabannya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak akan siap untuk rasa sakitnya.

Karena sejak terakhir kali berhubungan soal cinta. Aku masih saja bermimpi tentang cinta yang lebih indah berikutnya. Yang sederhana tapi terasa menyenangkan. Seperti roti yang terlihat renyah tapi itu lembut saat digigit atau mungkin hari-hari, pelukan, ciuman dan kata-kata cinta yang hangat di musim dingin ditengah salju. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan siapa aku akan mendapatkannya. Satu yang selalu membuatku bingung.

Saat seseorang terjatuh, kenapa tidak ada yang menangkapnya?

Saat aku jatuh cinta, kenapa aku tidak dicintai?

Tok.. tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu.

Aku tahu bahwa tidak ada waktu dimana aku bisa benar-benar memikirkan masalah ini dengan serius.

Tok… tok… tok…

Dan sepertinya aku hampir bisa menebak siapa yang datang ini.

Seungkwan's POV End

.

Seungkwan berhenti dengan renungannya yang tidak punya batas akhir. Dia mencoba bangkit dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Karena kalau tebakannya tidak salah, maka jika dia terlambat membuka pintu, dia akan habis untuk omelan yang membuat stress.

Lalu benar saja, setelah membuka pintu. Seungkwan mendapatkan Ten yang lagi-lagi datang namun kali ini dengan senyum berkilauan. Entah apa yang salah dengan anak ini. Selalu datang seperti seorang yang mewakili ibu Seungkwan. Datang dengan kibaran yang katanya rasa peduli dan kemanusiaan. Heol! Yang sakit hanya hati Seungkwan, selebihnya dia tidak punya masalah.

"Hello! Kau oke?" Ten berteriak heboh dengan gestur santai langsung masuk.

Seungkwan tidak punya jawaban untuk itu, jadi dia hanya diam mengikuti Ten dan menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang.

"Johnny mana?" Seungkwan sedikit banyak ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan basa-basi soal kabarnya yang sialan tidak baik.

"Dia mau tidur sama cewek, tapi dapat banyak duit." Ten duduk dengan santai, tapi tangannya memijit pucuk hidungnya. Kelihatannya sedikit keberatan.

Seungkwan sedikit bingung untuk wajah Ten yang tampak kurang enak dilihat.

"Bukannya kau oke?"

Ten menatapnya dengan alis kanan terangkat dan dia mengambil nafas cukup dalam sebelum menegakkan diri, bersiap untuk kalimat serta pernyataan cukup panjang.

"Yahhh… aku oke. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya , sih. Maksudku itu kan cewek. Yah, maksudnya kan Johnny biasanya sama cowok, sepertinya cewek bukan keahliannya. Tapi masih banyak cewek yang menyewa dia. Aku cukup heran dan agak merasa aneh sih… rasanya Johnny seperti salah 'sarang'."

Seungkwan tahu Ten sedang galau berat, seperti dirinya. Namun dalam konteks yang berbeda, jadi tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan untuk membantu kondisi Johnny yang 'tersesat' kecuali menepuk pelan bahu Ten dengan wajah cukup prihatin.

"Tapi lepas dari itu, kau terlihat lebih buruk untuk hari ini. Ada apa?" Lalu setelah galau tidak jelas, Ten menghujami Seungkwan dengan satu pertanyaan yang sejujurnya daritadi Seungkwan hindari untuk dengar.

"Masalah yang sama?" Ten harus berusaha, bung. Seungkwan tampak ogah membahas, tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya Seungkwan tidak sanggup tidak menjawab. Karena well, mungkin Seungkwan butuh teman curhat.

"Mungkin lebih buruk, tapi sepertinya itu kabar baik untukmu." Seungkwan menjawab dengan ekspresi menarik perhatian Ten.

"Wow… keberatan jika aku tahu?"

"Aku bisa memberitahumu dengan senang hati… sebenarnya, kalau kau bertanya apa aku oke setelah lari pagi? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi kalau aku bilang kalau kau akan senang, maka jawabannya iya." Seungkwan tertawa kecil. Tapi ucapannya membuat Ten menaruh rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Hei! Apa itu, Kwan?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang, kalau aku tadi bertemu Vernon saat lari pagi. Lalu aku menamparnya untuk mu dan Johnny, dan aku juga membuatnya berdarah." Seungkwan menjawabnya dengan tawa. Tapi Ten tahu, kalau menampar orang yang disuka itu perlu keberanian besar.

"Well… aku cukup suka mendengarnya. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Tapi aku tahu diri untuk tidak tertawa bahagia untuk rasa sulitmu." Ten tersenyum jenaka, tapi menepuk bahu Seungkwan.

Lalu seungkwan juga hanya mengangguk jarang tapi keras, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa frustasi yang Seungkwan punya.

"Entah kenapa, ya Vernon selalu saja menemukanmu di saat-saat mengesalkan. Tapi untuk sekarang, kau perlu tenang. Jangan biarkan hal ini memasuki hidupmu terlalu dalam. Sudah cukup kau membolos kerja hari ini dan aku tidak nyaman untuk mendengar istilah gaji dipotong atau kena omel rekanmu." Ten berbicara setengah tertawa dan Seungkwan langsung mendengus keras.

Ten tahu, ada yang benar dari kata-katanya.

.

Vernon masuk kantor dengan plester luka di ujung bibir dan wajah tidak segar, menahan beberapa karyawan yang ingin memberi sapaan saat melihat Vernon dengan tampang cemberut masuk kantor dengan langkah besar dan cepat.

Langkah besar Vernon langsung membawanya ke ruangannya dan hanya menyambut sapaan Eunwoo dengan anggukan tegas lalu langsung menuju kursinya dan duduk dengan hentakan kuat.

"Anda mau kopi?"

"Terima kasih." Vernon menerima dengan cepat sambil kemudian meminum dengan tegukan banyak.

Dia duduk tidak bergerak-gerak di kursinya, menatap kosong surat kabar yang pura-pura dia baca.

Dia butuh merasa tenang hari ini. Dia merasa gamang dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sekarang dia butuh dukungan, dan bukan syaraf-syarafnya yang bekerja.

Tapi tetap saja terpikir… Bagaimana bisa Seungkwan menamparnya dan terlebih itu di depan umum? Di saat dimana dia menahan rasa frustasinya tanpa kehangatan tubuh Seungkwan, lalu dengan tanpa diduga saat dengan perjuangan mencari Seungkwan malah mendapat tamparan telak yang sampai membuatnya berdarah bersamaan pula dengan tuduhan omong kosong yang membuatnya tampak seperti penjahat pencabulan.

Dimana awalnya dia dengan niat mendatangi kamar apartement Seungkwan pagi-pagi lalu setelah mengetuk lama dan memanggil-manggil tidak ada yang membuka sampai akhirnya tetangga Seungkwan yang risih bilang kalau Seungkwan sedang lari pagi. Lalu dengan scene seperti drama, mengejar dan mencari Seungkwan. Namun setelah dimana dia mendapatkan Seungkwan, Seungkwan lari seperti dikejar hantu sebelum kemudian malah menamparnya.

Bagaimana Vernon bisa bilang kalau dia tidak punya rasa kecewa? Justru dia kecewa bahkan dengan dugaan tanpa tujuan yang Seungkwan lontarkan untuknya. Memang dia awalmula yang membuat keadaan memburuk, tapi toh rasanya tidak perlu seberlebihan itu. Karena jadi _partner sex_ sudah jadi keputusan mereka. Meski memang Vernon akui dia sempat tak punya batas untuk sembarangan ikut campur.

Tapi seandainya itu terjadi untuk orang lain, sepertinya tidak begitu banyak juga yang ingin mengalami hal seperti itu.

Lalu Vernon mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dan suara percakapan di luar ruangan.

Eunwoo mendatanginya dan bilang kalau itu adalah klien mereka pada Education Expo nanti.

Vernon bangkit seraya merapikan jasnya dan menata wajah lalu keluar dari kantornya dengan wajah ceria. Itu dia Choi Siwon, memakai jas kasual berwarna abu-abu muda, memegang tas kerja , sosoknya hanya tampak sedikit di belakang Taeyeon si penerima tamu, dan ada dua orang lagi yang tidak Vernon kenal.

"Wahhh… apa kabar?" Vernon berjabat tangan sok akrab, padahal ini baru kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

"Sangat baik… kabar saya sangat baik." Siwon juga tampak sok akrab dan anehnya mereka tidak terlihat kaku.

"Nah… karena semua sudah di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang rapat? Akan kuminta kopi Anda dibawa masuk." Vernon berbicara dengan senyum hangatnya dan Siwon mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

Lalu Taeyeon menganatar mereka menuju ruang rapat minimalis yang pertama kali Vernon masuki. Ruang rapat itu berpanel kayu, berkursi berat yang berlapis kulit yang design-nya bagus sekali. Di satu dindingnya berderet dokumen-dokumen bersampul tebal yang menunjukkan bahwa perusahaan ini terbiasa dan sudah berpengalaman banyak dengan banyak prestasi. Vernon mengarahkan tatapannya pada tumpukkan kertas dan sebuah laptop yang Eunwoo bawakan.

Setelah kemudian Eunwoo keluar bersama Taeyeon dan kemudian sekretaris cantik itu masuk lagi membawa satu teko kopi dan empat cangkir kopi. Dengan gerakan yang elegan dan sopan, dia menuangkan dan menyerahkan satu persatu kopi tersebut lalu dengan senyum manis mengangguk yang menandakan bahwa kopi mereka boleh di cicipi.

"Silakan diminum…" Vernon berbicara dengan gestur yang tampak santun.

"Baiklah, terima kasih…" Choi Siwon meminumnya dengan tegukan lambat.

"Nah… sekarang kita semua hadir di sini untuk membicarakan proyek yang telah kita sama-sama setujui." Vernon mulai membuka salah satu dokumen yang tadi pagi Jihoon beri beserta permintaan maaf untuk mewakilkan Seungkwan yang katanya sakit. Dan hal ini juga yang membuat Vernon malah mencari Seungkwan, karena berdasarkan pengalaman, Seungkwan tidak bakal ngantor. Lalu, benar seperti dugaanya, tidak ada gehal gehol pantat besar Seungkwan di kantor, itu pula yang membuatnya tidak tenang dan memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

Vernon kembali pada ruangannya, menyimpan kepala di senderan kursi kerjanya. Tangannya mengusapi ujung bibir yang masih saja nyeri. Dia masih dilema antara menemui Seungkwan atau mempertahankan gengsinya untuk menahan diri sekuat yang dia bisa serta menggiring pikirannya untuk jangan memikirkan segala tentang Seungkwan. Wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, gerak badannya, sampai suaranya. Vernon bersungguh-sungguh untuk tahu bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan semua yang Seungkwan miliki. Meski dia sudah punya Chan di sini, yah mulutnya bisa bilang bahwa hanya Chan yang dia pikirkan. Tapi hatinya bicara soal bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu Seungkwan dan bertahan untuk mengkhianati Chan.

Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dan tangannya dengan reflek saja memijit kepala serta merta nafasnya terhembus kencang beberapa kali. Untuk bisa membayangkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Seungkwan, itu terasa begitu buruk dan begitu mengesalkan. Dia mengusap wajah dan memejamkan mata dengan kuat, reaksinya ini seperti dia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk.

Ini tidak akan berhenti seperti ini, kan?

Siapa yang akan mengalah lebih dulu?

Karena ini serius terasa sulit, seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya takut kehilangan dan hatinya sekarat untuk merasa kedekatan emosional yang dia sendiri tidak tahu itu disebut dengan apa, serta tubuhnya yang merindukan Seungkwan tanpa batas.

Lalu dia menopang kepala di atas meja, mencoba berpikir sejernih yang dia mampu, dan tetap saja pilihan yang dia dapat adalah pergi menemui atau kehilangan. Lalu kesimpulannya? Tidak ada jalan lain selain pergi mendatangi tempat yang rasanya dia rindukan tapi juga menumbuhkan rasa khawatir kalau saja dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

Dengan ragu dia meijiti tangannya sendiri dan mencoba untuk tidak mengambil keputusan terburu-buru, karena bisa jadi kondisi mereka menjadi lebih parah.

.

Seungkwan sudah habis-habisan mendengar ceramah Ten perihal hati maupun apapun yang semestinya dia terapkan. Juga sebagian besar dari petuah itu berisi soal bahwa dia punya nasip yang sial sampai jatuh cinta dengan bos sendiri yang sudah punya gandengan, lalu ujung-ujungnya dengan kata-kata memelas tapi dengan intonasi membentak meminta Seungkwan untuk _move on_ kilat supaya jangan seperti di drama-drama yang menangis menderita sendirian.

Tapi Seungkwan hanya bisa memutar mata untuk semua pemikiran berlebihan Ten, dan dia berpikir bahwa sedih seberlebihan itu benar-benar bukan dia. Dan tidak ada jalan lain untuk meringankan beban telinganya selain meminta atau mungkin memaksa Ten untuk pulang dan menghilang dari kamar apartement-nya. Lalu dengan ajaibnya, setelah Johnny menelepon dengan suara terkena tekanan batin. Ten dengan segera berinisiatif untuk pergi sendiri. Heol! Johnny is the hero! Meski salah mensyukuri penderitaan pacar teman, sih. Tapi yah… memang itu yang Seungkwan butuhkan.

Seungkwan sedikit banyak berjalan dengan langkah ringan saat satu beban yang sedikit banyak menguras kesabarannya menghilang. Lalu dengan niat untuk meringankan apa yang dia rasakan serta perasaan rindu yang datang tidak tepat waktu, dia berselonjor malas-malasan di sofa. Entah harapan yang satu ini meminta untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan Vernon. Tidak tahu kenapa begitu lemah baginya untuk menangani rasa membutuhkan kehadiran Vernon seperti ini, titik dimana dia ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan. Kondisi hati yang memburuk dengan terlalu cepat.

TOK! TOK!

Seungkwan dengan cepat memutar kepala saat pintunya kembali diketuk dengan cara yang keras dan suara nyaring. Yang Seungkwan yakin kalau itu Ten yang mungkin membabi buta karena rasa cemburu atau bagaimana, serta membuat Seungkwan tidak habis pikir untuk sifat bar-bar yang mendarah daging begitu kuat dalam perilaku Ten.

Belum lima menit pergi, malah kembali datang dengan cara yang kasar. Dan kira-kira apa lagi masalahnya kali ini?

TOK! TOK!

Seungkwan memutar mata dengan dengusan keras, terlihat sangat jengkel dan berdiri dengan badan membungkuk saking muaknya, lalu berjalan menghentak sehingga dia sendiri bisa merasakan hentakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Seungkwan maunya kali ini dia membuka pintu dan berhasil mendamprat balas Ten habis-habisan sebelum Ten sempat berbicara satu patah katapun.

Sebelum akhirnya dia sedikit mendamprat dirinya untuk tidak melihat intercom terlebih dahulu.

"V-Vernon?" Seungkwan hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya.

Lalu disitu Vernon tersenyum sangat lebar dan menarik Seungkwan dalam pelukannya. Seungkwan merasa degup jantungnya terlalu kuat dan cepat, juga detak jantung Vernon yang terasa sama dengannya. Hal ini membuatnya merasa begitu dibutuhkan oleh Vernon. Pelukan hangat dan detak jantung yang berdetak sama cepat dan sama nyaring, salah satu dari faktor yang membuat Seungkwan membiarkan Vernon untuk memeluknya dengan deru nafas yang Seungkwan dengar sangat tersengal dan tergesa.

"Dari kemarin aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Vernon berbisik di sisinya dengan suara bergetar dan hembusan lega.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan sangat meminta maaf." Seungkwan hanya bisa diam saat Vernon mengatakannya dengan suara yang begitu kelam dan menderita. Karena Seungkwan merasakan itu juga, dimana dia tidak akan mau melepas pelukan ini karena rindunya sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Vernon melepas pelukan dengan mata berbinar tapi dengan ekspresi khawatir, lalu memegang kedua bahu Seungkwan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak tahu, membuatmu marah begitu bisa membuatku semenderita tadi dan setergesa itu untuk khawatir kehilanganmu."

Seungkwan mana bisa langsung mengerti keadaan semudah itu, dia merasa sangat kosong dengan kata-kata Vernon yang memberi banyak harapan untuk punya tempat yang lebih spesial, mungkin. Tatapan Seungkwan bergetar karena rasa bingung dan senang yang bercampur.

"Hei! Jangan hanya diam! Apa aku masih punya tempat bagimu." Vernon memegangnya dengan sedikit lebih erat dan itu membuat Seungkwan punya keberanian untuk benar-benar fokus menatap mata kecoklatan Vernon yang memiliki gambaran yang menjadi tampak asing tapi membahagiakan.

"Tempat seperti apa?"

"Seluruhnya, tempat yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku." Vernon mendekat dengan satu langkah besar yang membuat Seungkwan merasa begitu terintimidasi tapi juga bahagia.

Tatapan Seungkwan makin bergetar tidak kuat untuk menolak menawarkan hatinya, karena dia rasa dia tidak tahan untuk menahan semua perasaan itu sendirian lagi. Tapi dia juga ragu dan takut untuk penolakan yang tidak pernah dia harapkan untuk dapatkan.

Vernon mendengus dengan tatapan lesu dan kembali memeluk Seungkwan begitu erat. Dan suara nafasnya mengalir begitu memabukan dan lembut.

"Aku minta hatimu, bisa?"

Lalu itu membuat Seungkwan mendorong Vernon begiu cepat dan keras. Bagaimana… bisa? Hatinya?

Seungkwan mencoba mengongtrol detak jantungnya yang makin parah menguras kewarasannya. Dia senang tapi tidak begitu yakin, jadi dia juga ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

Vernon mendengus saat dengar suara bergentar Seungkwan terdengar parau dipenuhi keraguan.

"Kwan, jadi pacarku, okay?"

Serius, Seungkwan kehilangan sedikit keseimbangnnya karena ini menembus harapannya selama ini. Pemikirannya yang selalu dipenuhi keraguan sebelumnya, dan dia dikagetkan dengan pernyataan sejenis ini. Dia benar-benar terdiam lebih dari tiga detik, lalu Vernon dengan begitu hebat menahan rasa penasarannya untuk mencoba sabar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sepertinya tidak salah, aku menyukaimu." Vernon mendekat bersamaan dengan menggenggam tangan Seungkwan untuk tidak memberi ruang Seungkwan untuk bisa lari ataupun kabur.

"T-tapi-"

"Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'okay'. Kau adalah pacarku."

"Tapi, bagai-"

"Hei!" Vernon sedikit lagi hampir berteriak lalu dengan reflek sedikit meremas tangan Seungkwan yang dipenuhi dengan rasa bingung dan mungkin bersalah pada Chan.

"Aku urus sisanya. Cukup jadi pacarku saja!" Vernon kali ini sedikit banyak meneriakinya. Mendorongnya masuk bersama ciuman dipenuhi kerinduan dan rasa membutuhkan.

Ini begitu tidak masuk akal. Tapi Seungkwan jujur bahwa ia mencintai momen ini, hal ini yang membuatnya bebas dari segala yang membuatnya menderita akhir-akhir ini. Vernon memeluknya, menciumnya dan menjadikan dia sebagai pacarnya. Hubungan mereka terlihat rumit. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan selain menikmati yang terjadi. Manusia dilahirkan dengan perasaan untuk mencintai, tapi diberikan pula kekuatan untuk mengikhlaskan. Jadi nikmati saja yang terjadi, hal ini tidak buruk juga untuk dinikmati.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Yadeng jahat sekali 8ter :V

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

TBC kok ini belom END, yakali segitu doang langsung end. Ya hebat si ni orang baru ketemu langsung jadian. Tapi di sini nih konflik utama baru di mulai/senyum evil/. Sumpah 8ter gak nyangka bakal kayak gini hasil chap ini, ini WB berat lo. Mana tugas numpuk parah, kegiatan numpuk parah, jadinya sulit punya waktu ngetik. Dan sekalinya ada waktu langsung WB T_T

Yahh harapan 8ter kalian tetap suka meski chapter ini gak jelas banget 8ter nulis apaan. Sumpah, jangan tinggalin nih lapak ff yakkkkk gara-gara chapter ini gak jelas T_T T_T

Harapan sih kalian masih bisa enjoy sama ni ff. 8ter bersalah gitu rasanya kalian pada nanya kapan next.. nah lo sekalinya update langsung down T_T

Yodah lahhh… makasih banyak buat yg selama ini ngingatin. Dan semoga suka sama chap ini/meski tipis harapan T_T/ keep review yahh

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **Moon Vibes** **xoxojung00** **SwaggxrBang** **Verkwan For Lyfe** **redhoeby93** **redhoeby93** **Guest**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Aku sepertinya tidak salah, aku menyukaimu." Vernon mendekat bersamaan dengan menggenggam tangan Seungkwan untuk tidak memberi ruang Seungkwan untuk bisa lari ataupun kabur._

 _"T-tapi-"_

 _"Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'okay'. Kau adalah pacarku."_

 _"Tapi, bagai-"_

 _"Hei!" Vernon sedikit lagi hampir berteriak lalu dengan reflek sedikit meremas tangan Seungkwan yang dipenuhi dengan rasa bingung dan mungkin bersalah pada Chan._

 _"Aku urus sisanya. Cukup jadi pacarku saja!" Vernon kali ini sedikit banyak meneriakinya. Mendorongnya masuk bersama ciuman dipenuhi kerinduan dan rasa membutuhkan._

 _Ini begitu tidak masuk akal. Tapi Seungkwan jujur bahwa ia mencintai momen ini, hal ini yang membuatnya bebas dari segala yang membuatnya menderita akhir-akhir ini. Vernon memeluknya, menciumnya dan menjadikan dia sebagai pacarnya. Hubungan mereka terlihat rumit. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan selain menikmati yang terjadi. Manusia dilahirkan dengan perasaan untuk mencintai, tapi diberikan pula kekuatan untuk mengikhlaskan. Jadi nikmati saja yang terjadi, hal ini tidak buruk juga untuk dinikmati._

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 12 :

Seungkwan's POV

Semuanya terlalu gamang, apa yang terjadi benar-benar terasa terlalu cepat. Pikiranku bahkan belum bisa bernegosiasi dengan jenis Vernon yang ini, begitu dan terlalu transparan. Menghadapi Vernon yang hadir dengan seketika lalu berhasil menaklukanku dalam waktu sekejap membuatku tidak mau tersadar kalau saja ini mimpi.

Vernon berdiri di depanku, melepas ciumannya dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu dibelakangnya yang daritadi ia tahan dengan tubuh. Mata kecokelatannya menatapku dengan penuh harap, terlihat sangat cerah dan juga lembut. Aku tidak bisa berlari dari sudut penglihataannya, yang ku tahu bahwa aku juga sengaja mengikatkan diri di tatapannya. Begitu terpesona dan bahagia, karena aku yang merasa begitu tersakiti sebelumnya, saat ini bisa melihatnya begitu memujaku.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakan mataku basah dan penglihatanku mengabur. Vernon kemudian menjadi buram dan berbayang sebelum akhirnya aku mendapati kedua pipiku basah. Aku menangis dengan hampir tersedu. Hampir tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang barusan terjadi. Ketika aku bahkan tidak begitu percaya pada opini serta khayalan Vernon menyukaiku lebih dari tubuhku saja. Lalu keadaan berbalik dan mendapati Vernon menatapku sebagai pacarnya, bagaimana perasaanku tidak terasa teraduk untuk banyak rasa? Aku bahagia, terlalu bahagia.

Vernon mencium pipiku yang basah, tapi tidak berusaha menghentikanku dalam tangisan. Karerna dia sepertinya mengerti bahwa aku menangis dalam kesenangan. Dia memelukku, menjatuhkanku di dadanya. Kemudian dengan reflek aku menangkap aroma tubuhnya yang sangat aku rindukan, juga dadanya yang terasa mulai keras hasil dari latihan, serta bahunya yang terasa kokoh dan lebar. Dia memberiku kekuatan untuk lebih mensyukuri betapa aku merasa beruntung untuk mendapatkannya.

Hembusan napasnya sangat tenang, saat dimana napasku justru masih tersedu dalam rasa senang tidak terkontrol. Dia mengusap bahuku, sepertinya tampak mulai mencoba memberi ketenangan. Napasnya di tengkukku berhasil mensugestiku untuk ikut bernapas mengikuti alur napasnya. Sampai saat dia mencium tengkukku dua kali dan melepas pelukannya.

Aku menunduk dalam, menutupi wajah memerahku yang sembab. Vernon mencoba mengangkat daguku untuk melihat wajahku, tapi aku menepisnya beberapa kali. Aku bisa mendengar dia mendengus dan mengatakan maaf dengan lirih. Aku menggeleng dan belum mau bicara dengan suaraku yang mungkin serak yang mana aku khawatirkan mungkin dia akan lebih merasa bersalah.

Vernon memegang bahuku dengan erat, mencoba memberi tahu kalau dia tidak mau aku bersedih. Hal itu sangat terasa, bahkan dia tidak perlu bicara untuk mengatakannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Kami sama-sama terdiam menatap pintu yang diketuk.

Aku berjalan mundur melepas diri dari Vernon dan berdehem sebelum mencoba menjawab.

"Aku yang buka.." Suaraku serak dan Vernon sedikit tertegun untuk itu.

Aku berdehem keras beberapa kali, dan menuju washtafel untuk mencuci wajah sebelum membuka pintu dengan wajah kelewat aneh.

Seungkwan's POV End

Seungkwan melewati Vernon yang masih diam di tempatnya, kemudian Seungkwan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Vernon dengan kelembutan hingga Vernon tersadar dan menjauh dari sisi pintu.

Seungkwan dengan perlahan mendekati pintu dan mengintip melalui intercom, lalu dia mendengus dan menatap Vernon yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ke ruang tamu saja, aku buka pintunya." Seungkwan menepuk sekali lagi pundak Vernon. Hingga Vernon mau tak mau menurut. Masih dengan kebingungan yang sama mengenai siapa yang bertamu.

Sedangkan Seungkwan sedang mencoba mengontrol _mood_ nya, karena jelas sekali seseorang yang datang bertamu kali ini adalah manusia yang sejak pertama pertemanan mereka selalu ingin tahu mengenai masalahnya dan percintaannya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ten yang kali ini datang dengan pacarnya.

Lalu sekarang menghadapi Ten dengan wajah sembab macam ini, mungkin akan memperbanyak omelan dan rasa khawatir Ten. Tapi suasana malah mungkin menjadi lebih buruk jika dia tidak membukakan pintu untuk laki-laki Thailand itu, terlebih dimana Ten sekarang mulai mengetuk dengan brutal. Bahkan Seungkwan bisa mendengar kalau Johnny sedang menegur.

Seungkwan menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu dalam satu tarikan.

"Kau-" Amarah Ten hampir lepas kalau saja dia tidak lihat Seungkwan membuang muka. Tangannya reflek menarik dagu Seungkwan untuk mendapat fokus laki-laki sintal di depannya. Tapi Seungkwan menepis, kemudian melengos pergi.

"Kwan! Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu?" Ten setengah berteriak dan masuk tanpa permisi.

Seungkwan berlagak tidak mendengarkan dan berbicara nyaring "Tutup pintunya!"

Ten tidak mau tahu, tapi Seungkwan mendengar pintu tertutup. Sepertinya Johnny yang menutup.

"Kwan, katakan! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu sembab?!" Ten mengejar Seungkwan yang berjalan agak cepat.

Seungkwan menuju ruang tamu sambil menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Kehadiran Ten bersama semua kekhawatirannya berhasil membuat Seungkwan stress dan bingung menanggapi respon Ten nanti yang tidak bisa dia duga setelah melihat Vernon. Juga Seungkwan rasa, hal itu tidak akan lama terjadi saat dimana dia melihat Vernon tercengang menatapi Ten dan Johnny yang juga menatapnya balik.

Ten terdiam beberapa detik, untuk mendapati bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat kalau Vernon memang ada di situ. Berdiri dan bernapas di ruang tamu apartement Seungkwan. Ten menggeleng dan alisnya menukik tajam untuk rasa tidak mengerti mengenai kehadiran pria berengsek itu di hadapan mereka.

"Katakan suatu alasan mengenai kehadiaran orang ini!" Ten meninggikan suaranya dan dengan tidak tahu sopan santun menunjuk Vernon tepat di wajah. Kembali ke ingatannya bagaimana orang ini menampar wajah pacarnya lalu dengan tidak ada hati berteriak di depan wajah Seungkwan. Kemudian berhasil mempermainkan perasaan Seungkwan, dimana perlu perjuangan baginya meyakinkan Seungkwan bahwa yang Vernon mau hanya tubuh Seungkwan. Serta merta dia berhasil membuat Seungkwan mau keluar apartement untuk lari pagi demi kelangsungan hidup sosial Seungkwan agar tidak menutup diri dan mendapati kabar bahwa Seungkwan berhasil bertahan dengan logikanya dengan bukti menampar Vernon.

Lalu detik ini dia kembali dibuat pusing dengan keberadaan Vernon yang menghancurkan semua usahanya. Kembali memberikan bukti bahwa perasaan berhasil menyetir seluruh perhatian dan pola pikir Seungkwan.

Ten menggeleng saat Seungkwan membuang muka. Johnny tidak banyak bicara dan mengajak Vernon untuk duduk, membiarkan kedua uke mereka berbicara hati ke hati.

Ten melihat sekitarnya dan memutar mata saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Vernon.

"Kwan, ikut aku ke dapurmu…" Ten berbicara dengan suara lebih lembut dan berjalan perlahan memastikan Seungkwan mengikutinya. Lalu berjalan semakin lambat saat melihat Seungkwan berjalan terlalu malas.

Ten menggiringnya sampai ke dapur, lalu bertanya, "Kau okay?"

"Lebih dari okay," Seungkwan menyahut dan tersenyum

Kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sudah punya cinta untuk mengisi hari-hariku, kok bisa ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ten terbelalak dengan mata kecilnya dan Seungkwan menjamin bahwa Ten benar-benar kaget.

"Yup! Kami sudah berpacaran…" Seungkwan berbicara santai saat Ten sedang minum. Lalu mendengar itu Ten hampir tersedak dan memuncratkan semua air dari mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak lagi dan dia hampir meledak dalam kemarahan saat Seungkwan malah tersenyum.

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan tidak disangka-sangka. Dari tadi aku selalu cemas, bagaimana kalau Vernon mempermainkanmu? Seharusnya kau memikirkan ini lebih banyak. Baru saja kau tersakiti, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau merasa bahagia. Hal begini juga bisa tiba-tiba menghempasmu. Harusnya kau jangan menjadi begitu mudah. Sekarang tidak ada jalan lain selain memintanya untuk jangan lagi menyakitimu… astaga, aku bahkan menjamin dia belum putus dengan pacarnya…" Ten berbisik di kalimat terakhir, malah merasa nalangsa ketimbang bahagia untuk kabar berpacarannya Seungkan dan Vernon.

"Mungkin akan ku katakan nanti, bahwa dia tidak lagi boleh menyakitiku."

Keheningan yang panjang. Mereka mengintip ke ruang tamu dimana Johnny dan Vernon duduk menunduk dengan damai, seolah-olah mereka telah melepaskan dan menyelesaikan ketegangan dalam bebrapa menit saja.

Kemudian suara Ten memecah keheningan itu. "Kwan, aku khawatir ini tidak berakhir baik untukmu."

Seungkwan terpaku menatap counter dapur.

"Kwan?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan soal itu." Karena Seungkwan khawatir tentang akhir hubungan mereka, jika Vernon tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang _klinefelter_.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakannya secara… mendetail. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku khawatir." Ten melepas gelasnya dan meraih tangan Seungkwan dalam genggamannya.

"Dengar. Akan ku jelaskan sedikit mengenai penyelesaian yang sedikit bagus. Penyelesaian yang serius untuk bahwa hubungan kalian tidak begitu sehat. Statusmu sebagai selingkuhan sekarang mungkin tidak berakhir bagus."

Seungkwan menatapi tangan mereka, tangannya sendiri dalam genggaman Ten. Suasana hatinya buyar. "Apa kau sedang membujukku untuk mundur?"

"Bukan untuk alasan tidak berguna."

"Itukan katamu." Seungkwan berkata dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian melepas tangannya dari genggaman Ten.

Ten merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku "Bayangan mengenai 'seandainya', menurutku itu salah satu yang terpenting."

Ten memutar tubuh menjadi benar-benar berhadapan dengan Seungkwan. "Oke, ini yang tidak ku mengerti. Terlepas dari benar dan salah secara moral. Bagaimana bisa uke secantik dan seluarbiasa kau ini bisa tidak ingin melepaskan Vernon? Masih banyak yang lebih baik ketimbang dia."

"Ini bukan mengenai siapa yang lebih baik ketimbang Vernon." Seungkwan memutar pandangan.

"Ayolah, Kwan. Kau tahu persis situasinya. Kalau kau meneruskan ini, kau bisa saja kehilangan banyak hal. Kau ini _klineflter_." Ten berbisik di kalimat akhir demi menjaga perasaan Seungkwan.

"Itu hal yang sensitif, Ten. Rupanya aku cukup keliru tentangmu." Seungkwan membelalak ketika mengatakannya, dan dari situ Ten menebak Vernon tidak tahu apa-apa soal kondisi Seungkwan.

"Jadi…. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini? Sekarang, kau mau menyalahkanku? Kau justru yang mulanya membawa hal ini." Ten mendengus dengan sangat cepat, menahan gejolak di hatinya dan banyak rasa khawatir tentang bagaimana Seungkwan mampu untuk melepas Vernon kalau saja sesuatu terjadi di luar kontrol mereka.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Seungkwan terlihat muak dan duduk di counter dapur dengan gestur yang benar-benar gelisah.

Ten seolah merasa bahwa Seungkwan tidak menangkap apapun dari pembicaraan meraka, bahwa apa yang dia khawatirkan dan dia bicarakan sekarang tidak pernah benar-benar Seungkwan pikirkan.

"Shit, Kwan! Aku hanya meminta kau memikirkannya. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan banyak hal hanya karena masalah prinsip. Prinsip yang kuat itu benar-benar baik. Tapi tidak untuk hal-hal seperti ini, ini bisa membuatmu dalam kesulitan!" Ten hampir berteriak dan mereka mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamu yang mereka tebak Vernon atau Johnny yang ingin ke dapur mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Mereka juga ikut terdiam, kalau-kalau saja salah satu dari seme itu akan tiba-tiba datang dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Sampai Seungkwan memecah keheningan bersama celetukkannya.

"Jadi, ini semua karena kau ingin melindungiku? Baik." Seungkwan terdengar keras kepala dan itu membuat Ten memijit keningnya.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa itu jelas-jelas jawabanku. Kalau bukan, untuk apa aku datang kemari dan memintamu berbicara seperti ini? Ini sama sekali tidak begitu memberikan keuntungan untukku. Tapi kalau saja kau mau lebih membuka jalan pikiranmu, pasti tidak perlu sesulit ini untuk bicara." Ten berbicara penuh penekanan.

Seungkwan berdiri tanpa kata, dia hanya diam dan menunduk dalam.

Ten menepuk bahu Seungkwan dua kali. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut campur terlalu dalam di kehidupanmu. Tapi selama ini aku tampak begitu keras dengan segala opini yang kadang tampak tidak masuk akal, tidak lebih karena rasa peduliku untuk temanku. Kau tampak kuat untuk banyak hal, tapi kau begitu rapuh soal perasaan. Juga karena rasa peduliku untuk masa depanmu nanti. Kwan, kau punya pekerjaan yang bagus, kau juga cantik dan banyak yang menyukaimu. Serta terutama, kau itu uke istimewa. Aku hanya merasa, hidupmu tidak boleh rusak oleh orang itu. Vernon, orang itu membuatku selalu khawatir tentangmu."

Ten kemudian melewati Seungkwan menuju keberadaan kedua seme yang tampak sama-sama diam. Terdengar samar-samar Ten mengajak Johnny pulang. Serta beberapa petuah kecil pada Vernon tentang bahwa Ten tidak pernah marah padanya soal apa yang telah terjadi. Lalu harapannya bahwa Vernon tidak boleh untuk lagi-lagi menyakiti Seungkwan.

Seungkwan masih tidak mau keluar dari dapur, masih tenggelam dalam kata-kata Ten yang selalu saja berhasil membolak-balik perasaan dan logikanya. Dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup yang ia tebak suara kepulangan Ten dan Johnny.

Kemudian selang beberapa saat, Seungkwan bisa mendengar langkah keras dan tergesa mendekatinya. Lalu dalam detik pendek Vernon muncul bersama wajah penasaran yang berubah khawatir melihat Seungkwan begitu kalut.

"Hei, kau oke?" Suara Vernon begitu halus dan kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu Seungkwan lembut.

Seungkwan mengangkat wajahnya dengan harapan akan mendapat jawaban saat menatap mata Vernon. Pupil mata Vernon mengecil dan ekspresinya punya rasa khawatir. Di situ Seungkwan mendapat sedikit jawaban. Sampai dia tidak lagi mampu menatapi mata Vernon, karena semakin dia menatap mata Vernon semakin pula dia merasa membutuhkan pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku oke." Seungkwan berbicara mencicit dan Vernon memegang tangannya begitu lembut serta hangat, seperti mengatakan bahwa dia ada dan tidak akan pernah pergi.

Seungkwan hampir menangis merasakan kehadiran Vernon seperti menjawab keraguannya. Lalu dengan tanpa ragu dia menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Vernon. Merasakan kehangatan yang dia cari, perhatian yang dia cari dan pria yang dia cari. Vernon balas memeluknya, dan untuk kali ini saja dia ingin memastikan…

"Vernon, tolong pastikan bahwa dengan memilihmu aku tidak membuat keputusan yang salah…"

.

.

 **TBC**

Hollaaaaaa~~~~ 2 bulanan lebih 8ter gak update. Akhirnya update juga dengan chapter gak sepanjang sebelumnya. Abisnya 8ter lagi sibuk penelitian tugas. Terus 8ter juga lagi galauuuuu T_T

Tapi 8ter senang bisa sempetin update buat kalian 3

Anyway, Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan , dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU semuanyaaaaaaaaaa.. semoga di tahun depan semua harapan kita tercapai serta selalu diberikan kesehatan dan dipermudah, diberi rezeky, diperlancar kerja buat yg kerja dan diperlancar sekolah/kuliah buat yang sekolah/kuliah. Juga kalian dibuat betah buat baca ff 8ter terus yaa… AMINN

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **SwaggxrBang |** **Moon Vibes** **Moon Vibes** **4sythia** **| WOO'BOOty(guest) | BOOtchy(guest) | rotiBOO-BOO(guest) | Verkwan For Lyfe(guest) |** **xoxojung00** **| Verkwan forever(guest) | redhoeby93**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Truth or Dare

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Truth or Dare? Seungkwan pilih truth? Seungkwan pilih dare? Pada dasarnya semua untuk Vernon. Karena Seungkwan cinta Vernon.

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

 **Semua yang 8ter tulis murni fiktif kecuali beberapa hal yang akan diberi tahu di note. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau bagaimana, karena ini memang murni hasil imajinasi pasaran 8ter. Juga bagi pembaca yang merupakan homophobic, atau anak di bawah umur boleh undur diri/eh. Karena 8ter gak mau menerima review yang gak membangun seperti menyatakan rasa jijik atau bagaimana dan ini merupakan ff rate m yang mungkin berefek buat readers yang di bawah umur (tapi gak ngelarang keras ya, kalau mau baca silakan ^^).**

Happy reading ^^

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Seungkwan hampir menangis merasakan kehadiran Vernon seperti menjawab keraguannya. Lalu dengan tanpa ragu dia menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Vernon. Merasakan kehangatan yang dia cari, perhatian yang dia cari dan pria yang dia cari. Vernon balas memeluknya, dan untuk kali ini saja dia ingin memastikan…_

" _Vernon, tolong pastikan bahwa dengan memilihmu aku tidak membuat keputusan yang salah…"_

Vernon x Seungkwan

Truth or Dare

Chapter 13 :

Vernon mengernyit sambil memeluk Seungkwan di dadanya. Menekan kuat Seungkwan saat merasa Seungkwan bergetar dalam pelukannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang manusia pendek bernama Ten dan Seungkwan bicarakan hingga ia menemukan Seungkwan menangis berbicara soal keputusannya. Vernon tidak mengerti sehebat apa Ten berbicara tanpa betreriak sampai bisa mempengaruhi Seungkwan segini banyak.

Vernon mendengus dangan gelengan yang sangat kuat. Dia kecewa Seungkwan terus menerus menangis.

"Sejak tadi kau menjadi pacarku, kenapa aku terus melihatmu menangis? Kau tidak bahagia?" Vernon bertanya dengan bergumam lalu tersentak saat Seungkwan terisak begitu keras di dadanya bersamaan dengan kepala pria sintal itu yang menggeleng kaku.

Ini tidak baik, mungkin saja Vernon membuat perasaannya memburuk. Maka dengan cepat dia mengelus punggung orang yang katanya dia sukai itu. Sumpah, isakan Seungkwan tadi terlalu keras untuk membungkam mulut cerobohnya.

"It's okay, sayang. Don't cry…" Maka dengan bisikan lembut dan ciuman di pucuk kepala, Vernon mencoba memberi ketenangan dengan gaya amatirnya yang begitu besar.

"Ma'afkan aku." Lalu Vernon hanya bisa melanjutkan dengan kata-kata singkat dan itu kembali mengundang gelengan Seungkwan sampai manusia cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah dan sembab.

Seungkwan terkekeh saat melihat wajah speechless Vernon bersama sebuah raut bersalah.

"Untuk kali ini, aku sebut ini bukan kesalahanmu…" 'Kalau ini sebuah kesalahan, maka sejak awal, ini adalah kesalahanku.' Seungkwan bebicara dengan ekspresi keruh saat dimana hatinya melanjutkan dengan seutas rasa getir. Lalu tertawa dengan suara serak sampai Vernon dibuat mengernyit dengan itu.

"Are you okay?" Vernon menarik penuh atensi Seungkwan seutuhnya padanya, memengang kedua bahu Seungkwan dengan begitu tegas.

"Ya…" Menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan samar.

Kemudian dengan refleks Vernon menatap mata sang submisif, mencari kalau saja dia bisa menemukan sebuah kejanggalan lebih besar lagi atas tingkah abstrak Seungkwan yang sekarang dia hadapi.

"Ver, aku membuatmu lusuh karena air mataku. Mandilah… aku akan melihat kalau saja aku punya baju yang pas untukmu." Seungkwan mengelus sekilas bahu Vernon yang tampak membukuk di hadapannya untuk menariknya mendekat bersama sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi kanannya.

"Oke… Meski aku sedang mandi, katakan kalau kau merasa buruk." Dia lalu menuju ke kamar Seungkwan bersama sebuah senyuman gamang.

.

Seungkwan memperhatikan stelan pakaian di tangannya, pasangan kaos dan celana pendek yang longgar di tubuhnya. Kemudian tanpa sadar tersenyum. Bayangannya kurang lebih melayang tentang akan seberapa sering kelak Vernon mandi di kamar mandinya dan memakai pakaian longgarnya. Setidaknya ia cukup suka dengan status mereka sekarang. Sekarang, Seungkwan tidak menjalani ketidakpastian sendirian lagi. Itu terdengar lumayan membuat lega.

Dia melatakkan pakaian itu di ujung ranjang seraya berjengit membenarkan lipatannya. Lalu setelah mempertimbangkan Vernon tidak akan kecewa dengan pilihannya, ia meninggalkan kamar. Kemudian dengan langkah agak diseret mengambil satu kaleng beer dingin dan membawa laptop ke ruang tengah, mencoba mengechek pesan email. Siapa tahu kalau Jihoon membalasnya, setidaknya Seungkwan akan mentraktir Jihoon seporsi Jajangmyun karena semua jasa Jihoon.

Perlu beberapa menit dan banyak tegukan beer sampai laptop Seungkwan siap digunakan dan terkoneksi pada jaringan. Sebuah dentingan email masuk yang terdengar samar mengambil eksistensinya dari beer kaleng yang nyaris kosong, dengan dengusan keras dia bangkit berjalan dan kembali mengambil beer dingin setalah melemparkan kaleng kosong sebelumnya dengan tepat pada keranjang sampah kering. Kemudian meminum banyak lagi sebelum kembali mendatangi laptopnya dan membuka inbox masuk.

Benar saja itu Jihoon dengan pesan singkat tanpa emot yang terkesan begitu dingin.

'Kau aman. Selamat, design diterima!'

Seungkwan terkekeh, pesan ini seperti pesan menang sebuah undian. Jihoon yang terlalu kaku untuk ucapan selamat, atau mungkin Jihoon tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja karena terpaksa berbicara sebagai 'Boo Seungkwan-ssi yang diwakilkan karena kurang enak badan'.

'Terima kasih banyak, hyung!'

Sebuah balasan singkat untuk orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele dan Seungkwan merasa beruntung tahu cara memperlakukan orang seperti ini. Lalu kembali meneguk tegukan terakhir beer pada kaleng kedua. Karena, well… perlu diingatkan bahwa dia punya toleransi yang sangat tinggi terhadap alcohol meski pipinya cepat sekali memerah.

Dia mengutak-atik aplikasi design beberapa kali, kembali melihat-lihat designnya untuk hari ini. Sampai dia dengar langkah kaki mendekatinya dan melihat Vernon mendekatinya sambil membawa empat kaleng beer.

"Sudah dengar ya soal design-mu?" Vernon berbicara basa-basi, meletakkan beer dan membuka satu untuknya.

"Ingin kutemani minum?" Sambungnya duduk di sebelah Seungkwan, sambil mengangkat satu kaleng beer dengan gestur menawarkan.

Seungkwan tertawa dan mengambil satu kaleng beer lagi, kemudian meminumnya dengan banyak tegukan. Karena sebenarnya Seungkwan memang butuh minum untuk sekarang atas sedikit rasa kalutnya, lalu Vernon mau menemaninya minum seakan berhasil membaca mood dan pikirannya. Vernon menemaninya dalam kesunyian dan suara tegukan yang kemudian hanya akan mengelus punggungnya dalam kekehan saat dia minum terlalu banyak lalu hampir tersedak.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku menemanimu bahkan sampai pagi, kalau kau mau." Kata Vernon sebelum menarik Seungkwan bersandar di dadanya dan menjauhkan laptop Seungkwan.

"Iya, tolong ya…" Seungkwan terkekeh dalam kesadaran yang masih penuh, Vernon tersentak untuk itu.

Kemudian mereka kembali diam memainkan kaleng masing-masing, juga hanya Vernon yang bergerak membuka satu kaleng lagi dan membiarkan Seungkwan menyamankan diri di dadanya. Si seme mengernyit saat rasa panas khas beer lagi-lagi melewati tenggorokkannya meski kali ini dengan kuantitas yang sangat banyak.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak sebaik dirimu dalam minum…" Vernon tertawa sumbang dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa mulai pening, kemudian menyesap aroma rambut Seungkwan yang beraroma nyaman.

"Ugghhh… Kurasa aku mabuk oleh Seungkwan."

Seungkwan tertawa cukup kencang.

"Ver, apa sih yang terjadi padamu? Mabuk? Hei…"

"Eh.. payah.. harusnya aku yang mabuk." Seungkwan mencoba menepuk pipi Vernon yang kemerahan dan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas.

"Duh… lemahnya…" Mencoba menepuk paha Vernon.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kwan. Seriussss…" Vernon seketika meracau dan membuat Seungkwan hampir tertawa terjungkal.

"Serius mabuk ya? Vernon.. bosku sayang." Seungkwan menoel pipi Vernon dan mencium nya beberapa kali. Vernon sama sekali tidak bergerak tapi dia bergumam begitu panjang sehingga terlihat lucu.

Seungkwan menciumnya di bibir dengan sangat dalam, suka saat melihat Vernon setengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Seungkwan mana kuat mengangkat Vernon ke kamar dan sebenarnya dia juga belum ada niat membawa Vernon ke kamar karena khawatir kalau Vernon akan muntah dan memberinya kerja tambahan.

"Kwan… heiiiiii.. cium aku lagi… cium…" Vernon bergumam lagi dan menarik Seungkwan mendekatinya lalu dengan senang hati lagi Seungkwan mencium Vernon dalam ciuman dalam dan memikat di waktu singkat.

Vernon menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Seungkwan merasakan panas yang mulai naik. Dia juga berkeringat dan dahinya terasa hangat dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Seungkwan… aku…. Kita… bercinta." Vernon berbicara begitu lirih namun sudah sangat cukup membuat Seungkwan terbelalak dalam rasa senang.

Meski dalam keadaan mabuk, Vernon bilang itu adalah bercinta bukan sex, dan tampaknya itu seperti masuk sampai ke alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin.

Seungkwan kemudian memaksa Vernon untuk menatapnya meski Vernon bersikukuh memjamkan matanya yang terlihat sangat berat.

"Kau bilang bercinta?" Seungkwan menekan diri pada Vernon dan kembali menciumnya di pipi saat Vernon mengangguk berat.

Seungkwan mendengus dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak yakin kau kuat."

"Aku kuat menanganimu dan aku selalu menantikan desahanmu." Vernon menarik Seungkwan mendekat padanya dan mencuri satu ciuman

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan." Seungkwan menarik Vernon dengan kuat lalu dengan terpaksa membaringkannya di karpet setelah memeriksa tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Vernon yang sekarang menatapinya dengan pandangan begitu dalam.

Seungkwan tersenyum "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ver." Lalu menarik Vernon dalam ciumannya, Vernon membalasnya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan mendominasi permainan.

"Ummhh.." Vernon menjengit saat merasakan pening yang sangat karena efek akohol membuat tubuhnya di sirami oleh hasrat yang sangat besar.

Seungkwan menaiki tubuh Vernon dan duduk mengangkang di atas selangkangan Vernon yang mulai membesar.

Seungkwan tergopoh sendiri karena napasnya yang terasa memendek oleh hasrat.

Vernon merasakan gairahnya membesar saat Seungkwan menjilat bibirnya, matanya terpejam.

Seungkwan mengapit bibir Vernon dengan bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Vernon tercekat napasnya sendiri saat merasakan lidah Seungkwan menggelut lidahnya dan mengaduk pikirannya seketika. Isi pikirannya sekarang tidak lebih adalah menyetubuhi Seungkwan, menyodok lubangnya dan membuatnya menangis dalam nikmat.

"Ahhh.. angghh.. ammhhh.. Ver.." Seungkwan melengkungkan dadanya dan menumpu banyak berat badan pada Vernon saat merasa kesadarannya tersedot ketika mengenali bagaimana tubuhnya menjadi sensitive merasakan gesekan papilla lidah mereka satu sama lain. Sangat menyengatnya sampai ke saraf dan membuat penisnya mulai merasa nyilu.

"Ahh.. ahhhhh.. Ver.. Ver." Kemudian Seungkwan merasa melemah saat dimana dia harus memimpin sesi mereka hari ini. Dia gentar saat menekan pantatnya pada penis Vernon yang masih dalam balutan celana, sangat-sangat menguji kesabarannya untuk mengenjot diri dengan erotis di atas tubuh Vernon.

Dengan terpaksa Seungkwan melepas ciuman mereka dan melucuti bajunya dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar mengginggit bibirnya tidak sabaran saat menatap mata Vernon yang menelanjangi dan menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Ver.. angghhhhhh…" Seungkwan menundukkan tubuh dengan sensual dan cepat, mendekatkan dadanya pada wajah Vernon lalu menyerahkan puting tegangnya pada bibir si bos yang sudah mengkilap oleh saliva.

"UHH.. NGGHHH.. VERHH ahhhh.." Seungkwan berteriak saat dengan reflek Vernon menghisap ganas putingnya yang sekarang mencuat lalu memainkannya dangan gigi dan memilin dengan lidah.

"AAHH… AHHH.. AHHH VER!" Seungkwan terengah untuk nafsunya yang sangat membumbung. Tubuhnya haus untuk sentuhan dan dia sangat ingin untuk dileburkan sekarang. Sangat membutuhkan penis Vernon menghabisinya, maka dengan tidak tahu diri dia memilin sendiri puting kirinya yang menganggur serta menekan dan menggesek belahan pantatnya pada bagian penis Vernon.

"Ahhh.. Ahhhh… ngghhh.." Dia mencicit dan mengerang dalam bisikan, hampir tidak kuat mentoleransi pemanasan yang terlalu panas membuat prostatnya ingin ditumbuk habis.

Vernon juga sebenarnya merasakan gairah yang sama besarnya, lalu penisnya diberi belaian yang kelebihan nikmat membuat penisnya serasa ingin bebas dan memasuki lubang Seungkwan lalu menekannya di prostat si uke hot ini.

"Ummhh.. yeahh.. Seungkwan.. uummhh.." Vernon meremas pantat Seungkwan dan bergumam masih dengan mulut memainkan puting Seungkwan.

"Ahhh Vernon! AHHH VERNON!" Lalu Seungkwan menggelinjang di atas tubuh Vernon sambil memilin dan mencubiti puting kirinya brutal saat merasakan gumaman Vernon menstimulasi rasa bergetar pada puting kanannya lalu mendatangkan rasa menyengat yang menancap tepat pada saraf rasa nikmatnya. Membuatnya kaget tapi suka.

"NGGHH.. SSHH Vernon.. Akuhh ahhh.. tidak kuat ahhh.." Seungkwan merintih terdengar seperti hampir menangis, kemudian mengangkat diri dan menlanjangi diri dengan cepat.

Dia berinisiatif untuk tidak lebih lama menyiksa diri jadi dia berusaha untuk mengangkat Vernon dan menelanjanginya tanpa jeda sekalipun. Lalu dia puas melihat Vernon kembali berbaring dengan mata berkabut penuh nafsu dan penis besar tegak pada bagian bawah perutnya.

"So sexy…" Seungkwan kembali menduduki perut bawah Vernon dan kembali menciumi Vernon dengan sangat dalam dan menuntut. Vernon mengangkat pantatnya beberapa kali, mencengkram pantat Seungkwan dan memukulnya bebrapa kali.

"Ahhh.. sshhh ahhhh.. uuhh" Seungkwan frustasi melepaskan ciumannya karena pukulan Vernon bukan tersa sakit. Tapi itu menyerang pada pusat gairahnya.

"Ver.. nghhh ahhhh.. I want you to fuck me… ahhh.. to fuck me so hard!" Seungkwan mengejang melepaskan ciuman Vernon saat Vernon memainkan kepala penis Seungkwan dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Titik itu yang sejak tadi coba dia tahan lalu tangan lembab dan dingin Vernon memainkannya dengan sangat lambat. Membuatnya memohon untuk dirusak.

"Just get what you want…" Vernon memberikannya smirk dan lalu menekan penisnya pada belahan pantat Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan ingin merasakannya di dalam tubuhnya dan membiarkannya memborbardir prostatnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Seungkwan bangkit dan wajahnya memerah menahan nafsunya. Berjuang untuk bisa bertahan lebih banyak dan dia tidak punya lube saat dimana dia sangat lemah untuk bisa mengambilnya.

"Ummmhh.. Kwan.. aku mau lubangmu. Aku mau menyodokmu dengan sangat keras. Aku mau kau orgasme untuku." Seungkwan kembali mencium Vernon saat dimana tangan kanannya memijat penis Vernon yang sudah terlalu tegang.

"Angghhh..," Kemudian dia menyerah saat kata-kata Vernon menghabisi kesabarannya. Prostatnya terasa nyilu untuk ditumbuk kuat, kepalanya pening dan dia sangat butuh sebuah penis panjang mengisinya lalu memberikannya sebuah kepuasan tingkat tinggi.

Dia mengambil kaleng beernya yang isinya tersisa seperempat dan menuangkan semuanya pada penis Vernon.

"Ohhhhh fuucckk!" Vernon mencicit merasakan sensasi beer yang masih agak dingin menyiram penis tegangnya yang panas oleh gairah.

"Ohhh,, shit Kwan! I wanna fuck you.. uumm" Vernon mendongak dengan rahang mengeras saat Seungkwan menunduk mengulum penisnya dengan sangat dalam dan hisapan yang sangat kuat. Dia tidak tahu, kalau hisapan dan lidah Seungkwan bisa menyedot kewarasannya segini banyak sampai rasanya penisnya diurut sangat kuat. Urat-urat penisnya puas untuk service macam ini. Dia sangat mencintai sensasi ini.

Seungkwan berhenti dan itu membuat Vernon bersyukur karena dia bisa saja orgasme tadi.

Seungkwan kemudian bersiap untuk naik lagi ke atas tubuh Vernon dengan sebuah tatapan dalam untuk Vernon.

"Angghh.. ahh ahhh.." Dengan perlahan, Seungkwan mencoba memasukkan penis Vernon pada lubangnya. Vernon terpesona akan betapa cantik dan menggairahkannya Seungkwan saat menungganginya dan dia sekali lagi merasa kenikmatan ada diujung kepalanya. Penisnya terjepit sangat ketat dan itu mengurut penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Ahhh astaga, dia sangat-sangat menyukai penisnya di dalam Seungkwan. Sangat-sangat nikmat, menguras kesabarnnya untuk merasakan genjotan Seungkwan di saat dia tahu bahwa Seungkwan sedang berusaha berdaptasi dengan penisnya.

"Ahhh Vernon.. ahhhhh.. penismu.. ahh.. aku suka.. nghh nikmat.. ahh dia menusukku.. ngghh uuhhh.. terlalu dalam sshhh.. sangat dalam ahhh" Seungkwan menggelinjang bahkan hanya dalam beberapa gerakan kecil.

"Ummhhh yeah.. Seungkwan, move please…" Vernon mendongak sangat kuat dan mencengkram paha Seungkwan saat dia jelas-jelas merasa gerakan kecil itu memberinya keinginan untuk mendapatkan kegilaan yang lebih. Dia butuh lubang Seungkwan.

"Aaahhhh… nggahh shit ahhh.. Vernonn.. ahh.. nikmathh.. prostatkuhh.. ummhhh.. ngghhhh ssshh…" Seungkwan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan rasa nikmat di depan matanya. Semuanya terasa buram, ia tidak merasakan apapun selain ereksinya juga lubangnya yang digempur penis Vernon lalu dia tidak mendengar apapun selain desahan meraka.

"FUCK! Seungkwan! Ah!" Vernon mengejang ketika Seungkwan menghentak dirinya terlalu kuat. Penisnya sangat-sangat pas menumbuk titik manis Seungkwan, dia dengan jelas merasakan itu. Dia haus untuk rasa nikmat itu lebih banyak.

Kemudian dengan insting liarnya dimana dia sangat ingin menjemput kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan pada orang lain selain Seungkwan, dia mengangkat pinggulnya dengan hentakkan kuat. Membuat Seungkwan terdiam dan pasrah dengan gerakan pinggul Vernon.

"Oh ya Tuhan.. oh astagahh.. ahh Vernon.. ngahh.. FUCK ME! Ahhh.. sshh.. harder, honey.. yeahh.. ungghh.. ahh.. di situ, tekan terus.. ah tumbuk prostatku.. gunakan tubuhku ahhhh.. Vernon.. yahh.. lakukan seperti itu.. ahh.. ini nikmatt.. sshh.. mmhhh.." Seungkwan meracau dengan tubuh menjaga keseimbangan, tangan kiri memompa penisnya dan tangan kanan memilin putingnya.

Posisi ini mungkin terlihat tidak nyaman atau tidak menguntungkan Vernon. Tapi posisi ini sebenarnya termasuk dalam salah satu yang terbaik. Vernon menggeram, sangat merasa beruntung instingnya bergerak semacam itu. Karena dia sungguh merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu besar, perutnya mengempis menahan semburan sperma saat melihat Seungkwan masih bertingkah binal di depan matanya.

Seungkwan yang seperti ini adalah salah satu dari harapannya, menggagahi seorang uke dan membuatnya menyerah sebanyak ini adalah salah satu impian Vernon. Lalu kini dia mendapatkan orang tersebut di depan matanya sedang mendesah bersama cicitan dan rengekan yang terdengar sangat bergairah.

"uuhh.. I love your moan, baby.. I love it.." Vernon berbisik seduktif bersama beberapa hentakan kuat saat melihat Seungkwan melolong dan hampir terjatuh di dadanya.

"Vernon.. uuhh.. terlalu nikmat.. terlalu dalam.. sshhh.. aahhh… ngghhh.. Vernon ahhh.. ahhh.. AH! Mhh.." Seungkwan menunduk dan menangis dalam kenikmatan. Kakinya merapat saat dia menjemput orgasmenya.

Vernon merasakan jepitan kuat pada penisnya dan melihat penis manis Seungkwan membuyarkan semua cairannya. Vernon orgasme tanpa bisa dia control. Pemandangan Seungkwan di depannya dan jepitan di penisnya terlalu berhasil membuatnya melepas kenikmatannya dengan sangat lega.

Vernon berusaha melepas penisnya dan mencoba membaringkan Seungkwan di sisinya di atas karpet berbulu lalu memberi kecupan lembut di bibir saat melihat mata sayu Seungkwan hampir terpejam dengan keringat membasahi dahinya.

Mungkin seseorang seperti Seungkwan hanya satu dan Vernon ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada pilihan mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai semuaaaa.. kali ini dengan ketumbenan 8ter update sedikit lebih cepat wkwkwk.. sulit dan sempat hilang ispirasi bagian NCnya.. duh.. gaje sih, Cuma berharap kalian suka aja. ^_^

Oh iya … bentar lagi valentine kan yaa? Selamat hari kasih sayang semuanyaaa, 8ter sayang kalian ^_^ 3

Selamat ulang tahun juga Carat 33 3 3

Selamat ulang tahun juga uri Boo, meski telat. Terus selamat ulang tahun buat bosque chew Vernon.. hehehe

And as before, sorry kalau ada typo TT

First I wanna say THHHAAAANKKSSSSS A LOOOTTT BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE :****

Special Thanks To

 **BOOtchy(guest) | rotiBOO-BOO(guest) |** **SwaggxrBang** **| WOO'BOOty (guest)** (Anyway makasih sarannya, ntar aku coba yaaa ^_^) **| guest | ChoGYUlatos (guest)** (Makasih banyaakk.. kamu banyak bgt review, seneng bangettt :")) **| BOOtyismine(guest)** (Makasih atas revienya yang sangat banyak, aku sukaa ^_^) **| Guest |**

 **Sorry kalau gak disebut ya~~ Review lagi~~ ^^**


End file.
